They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures
by Karina Kineshi
Summary: Sanosuke finds out too late that cameras CAN steal your soul!  He is sent to the world where alter egos live... Chapter 17: Second to last chapter, and the height of suspense.  The burning questions: does Megumi still love Sanosuke?  Will Sano give up?
1. Welcome To Gehenna

Well, I knew I'd snap sooner or later. Here's another unedited fic purely of my own perverse and twisted mind. I'm not posting this to get reactions (though they are appreciated) but just to warn you right now, if the idea of a flamingly homosexual alter ego Aoshi turns you off, I suggest you leave now. Immediately. On the other hand, if it makes you curious, then you won't be disappointed.

Disclaimers: No, Aoshi is not a flaming homosexual, but if Watsuki-sensei and I had met before, he would have considered it... *smiles* So obviously, I had no influence over Kenshin and never will, maybe thankfully... 

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures...**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com)

"C'mon already Sano, you can be such a wimp sometimes." Megumi stubbornly straightened the midnight black tie that just wouldn't stay flat. 

Sanosuke picked a stray piece of lint off his pants and whined, "C'mon yourself fox! You know, I read somewhere that every flash from a camera steals exactly one millionth of your eyesight. You as a doctor should apprecia—" He was silenced by the glare gleaming in her eyes. He settled for something weak that ran all the words together, "... plusitstealsyoursoul."

Kaoru laughed and fanned herself with the back of her hand. "Yeah, and you thought that trains were the work of devils, but we got you on one just the same."

He fidgeted in his seat. "Well, you've got to realize that the man is stronger than the machine." Just at that moment, the ground chose to shake in protest to his comment. It buckled and heaved, making the very bolts and seats shiver. Like a child, Sanosuke covered his head with his hands and cowered in his seat. "All right! I lied!! The man is weaker than the machine that runs on kettle steam!"

_What a sight he looks..._ Megumi mused. _A grown man in a suit trembling like a baby... _

"Kaoru-dono, you look... lovely..." Kenshin been strangely quiet throughout the whole train ride, but Megumi knew why. The redhead had not been able to keep his eyes off Kaoru for more than two seconds, and what man didn't notice? She didn't miss the light in Sanosuke's eyes when he said that "The little girl has finally grown up" and dare she say... Megumi was just a bit jealous at all the attention.

Of course, that was the point were Sanosuke turned to her with an even more feral grin and said, "And it looks like the big girl has finally decided to dress for me."

Of course, that was also _before_ they had gotten onto the train... now Sanosuke was reduced to a shuddering mess. Tuning out all the declarations of love Kenshin and Kaoru were exchanging, Megumi rolled her eyes and hugged Sanosuke's back. "Are you going to talk to me or are you going to just sit there comatose? If you'd just look outside, you'd see all the beautiful scenery..."

The comment made Sanosuke sit up, almost making Megumi fall over in surprise. "What are you talking about 'beautiful'?" he said angrily. The outburst made Kenshin and Kaoru stop talking and look at Megumi in shock. What did she say that could have cause such a violent reaction?

Megumi could only motion with her hands; something she did when she was at a loss for words. She scanned his eyes for an answer, but there was nothing there but fury.

_Had she offended him in some way? What did she say? Did I say something wrong? Did I... _

His gaze softened and the corners of his mouth turned into a grin. The action made everyone in the vicinity gasp for breath. Sanosuke draped an arm over her shoulder, and she didn't know whether this was the act of a madman or a tender one. "All the beauty I need to look at is sitting right here beside me." 

Kaoru and Kenshin both let out a sigh of relief before gazing into each other's eyes again. Megumi snorted while Sanosuke smirked lecherously. "Honestly, do you have to make my heart stop like that?" She removed his arm from around her shoulders, but he didn't seemed to mind. 

Instead, he put an arm around her heavily decorated waist, resting on the mounds of taffeta fabric. He jerked his head towards Kenshin and Kaoru, "Do you think we could ever look like that at each other?"

Megumi exhaled sharply. "Please, I think I'd get a cavity if you look at me with that much sap." She shifted to the farther corner of the seat while simultaneously rearranging the giant heap of fabric. The way that the lace and taffeta shone when the light hit it just right made Megumi smile; it was absolutely luxurious. While Kaoru's dress was a soft blue, hers was a bright red. She liked to scandalize the other members of her small party. The top was a tight bodice that outlined her hips perfectly, and Megumi couldn't help but feel constricted.

_ Such is the price for beauty... _

While Kaoru chose to leave her hair down, Megumi had hers in an elegant upsweep and two loops of hair on the side of her head. It was such a beautiful dress, she didn't believe Genzai-sensei when he explained it was just "something he thought to pick up". The fabric even _smelled_ like money, and Megumi was left wondering why in the world he'd go out of his way to pay for that dress _and_ Sanosuke's suit. 

She also felt the stares of everyone when she and Sanosuke walked by; hand in arm, just like a proper escort. If one didn't know any better, the couple looked like a foreign diplomat and his wife.

_ Foreign diplomat maybe... just maybe if the rooster would cut his hair... _

Before long, the train had stopped at their destination: the middle of Kyoto. Kenshin briefly thought of informing Aoshi and Misao of their visit, but Kaoru decided against it. She didn't want to force themselves on them; besides, the true motive behind this trip was just to take a picture and go back to Tokyo. With a cunning smile, she said that not only would Kenshin be in a suit, but Kaoru would also con Sanosuke into coming.

Megumi was hooked instantly.

When the two couples stepped off the train, Sanosuke let out a giant sigh. "Can we walk back?" 

All three other members looked at him with disbelief in their eyes until Kaoru growled and pushed down her bodice. "I can't even walk two feet in these things! How are you going to expect me to walk from Kyoto to Tokyo?" Megumi was still confounded; the idiot wanted to _walk_?!?

Kenshin quieted his wife's rambling by placing a hand on hers. "If you don't want to walk, I can carry you." 

That stopped Kaoru right out. The resulting sappy scene that followed made Megumi sigh and turn to Sanosuke angrily. "You didn't even offer to carry me! I understand how this is going. You'd rather see me suffer for hours on end than you suffer for the short train ride over here..." She turned her back towards him and dramatically folded her arms. She saw everyone within twenty feet perk up his or her heads. A seemingly angry woman was great entertainment, even more so if she was angry with a man.

Sanosuke pleadingly put a hand on her shoulder, but in an impressive display Megumi turned it away. "C'mon fox, I didn't mean it like that..." He shot a glare at Kenshin for getting him in trouble, as if his suggestion had somehow made Megumi jealous. However confused the men were, Kaoru saw right through Megumi's ploy. She knew her mind too well to know that this was just revenge for that moment of suspense on the train. She smiled; one look at Sanosuke and you would know that the mission had been accomplished.

Without once looking back, Megumi walked off the platform, taffeta and lace swishing. "Let's get this picture taken so we can start walking. I'd like to get home before tomorrow evening. We'll get to watch all the _beautiful_ scenery."

Sanosuke was confused for a couple moments until he strode over to where she was defiantly standing and wrapped an arm around her waist. Kaoru strained to hear what Sanosuke was whispering in Megumi's ear until Kenshin took her shoulder and shook his head. Kaoru sighed pathetically; but the short redhead in the suit stood firm. Whatever Sanosuke said had made the other woman giggle with happiness.

"Say, you look like a lovely couple. Would you want to get your picture taken? It's only one yen..."

Kaoru nodded and was about to reach into the satin drawstring purse around her wrist until Sanosuke whistled. "Oi, this one's on me, jou-chan."

Collective jaw dropping and mayhem ensued. Minutes later as the man was rearranging everyone to fit the mood of the picture, ladies sitting on high backed chairs with hands folded in their lap, the men standing behind them with hands on the chair, Sanosuke looked back and thought...

_ That was the worst mistake of my life. _

_ And... I wasted a yen... _

******

"Oh God... hello hello, what've we got here?"

"... do not poke it Shinomori, you talk as if you've never seen one before..."

"Aww, don't be so _mean_ Battousai, I just want to pet him..."

Sanosuke groaned. What the heck just happened? His head felt like it had been right underneath a bag of flour when it hit, and he felt like ice. Judging from the way that he was oriented, he must have fallen on the ground after the picture was taken.

His much worked up composure had been blown to hell.

"He's moving! Hey batty, get over here again! He's moving!"

A scowl seemed to reverberate all around the room. "How many times have I told you _not_ to call me 'batty'? You either call me Battousai or Himura Kenshin!" A sound of a scuffle, then a yelp. "Shinomori! Why don't you fight with your sword instead of your nails!"

Sanosuke sat up and groggily rubbed his temples. "Kenshin? Did I... did I pass out?"

"Pass out? No, I think you're a little bit beyond 'passing out' _sweetie_."

_ Sweetie?! _

He dared to open his eyes and see just where the voice had come from. If it was whom he thought it was... "A-Aoshi?" he asked timidly.

"In the flesh!" came the cheery reply.

In all his years of wandering around, picking fights with people, none of it could have prepared him for this. He sometimes wondered how he would react to odd things like this, and what would happen if he were a different person. No such plan now, when all else fails; stare. Stare like there was no tomorrow. The man known as Aoshi blinked for a moment, and then put his hands on his hips and looked at Sanosuke like he was sick. "What, do I have something on my face or something Sano-chan?" He then pulled out a reflective piece of glass from nowhere and started checking his visage for any offending pieces of food.

_ Sano-chan?!? _

There was a strangled, "Oh God Aoshi, why are you walking around naked?" that only one of the two could hear, and the one who did hear shook his head in pity.

"Aww, what are you talking about sweetie? There's nothing on my..." Aoshi stopped when he saw that the new arrival was slumped over again, no longer of this consciousness. "Daaaaammmmnnn, how come I can never get this right?"

Battousai sighed. "You know, you just can't treat alter egos like this. For example..." he pointed at the body on the floor. "Where he comes from, he doesn't remember this world. In his world, clothes are important."

"Clothes?" Aoshi scrunched his face. "Of what importance are clothes here in Gehenna?"

The redhead rolled his eyes tiredly. "You really are dense. Clothes _aren't_ important here because we egos have nothing to hide. But... when you've been out in the real world, the mortals there do have things to hide from each other." 

He looked ready to explain something else until Aoshi put his hand up. "Yeah yeah, we've discussed this before, 'batty'. They have 'sexes' there; we don't here. I know, I know..."

"Exactly. The mortal bodies are different then our ego ones, so you can imagine that it was quite a shock to him when... well, you know." He nodded his head towards Aoshi's midsection. "For example, men differ from women in the fact that they have an external apparatus in between—"

"— Batty! You talk as if I don't know what goes on in the mortal realm! Please, spare me your loveless chatter." He appeared thoughtful for a moment. "If we egos have nothing to hide, why do you still wear clothes?"

Battousai smiled a rare smile. "I still wear clothes because I haven't completely gotten away from my alter ego, and I remember the mortal realm." He knelt down beside the fallen ego and cradled his head in his lap. "Now, this is how we deal with things in the mortal world." Aoshi just stood there as the man raised his arm. "And for God sakes, put some clothes on."

While Aoshi was grumbling, clothes materialized around his body. "Well, for not remembering how exactly to wear clothes, I look good, don't I?" His friend was now wearing a pink gi and pants that looked suspiciously like the Battousai's alter ego. "I know that it's not exactly the best, but these things are just so airy!"

Battousai snorted. "You never did have very good fashion sense." Before Aoshi could protest, he raised his hand and hit Sanosuke across the face as hard as he could. 

The man sputtered, yelped in pain, and rubbed his cheek. "What the hell was that for, Megumi? I didn't faint on purpose..." He opened his eyes expecting to find Megumi warm brown eyes, only to find that he was staring into angry, amber ones. Sanosuke was so stunned he couldn't move. "M-Megumi..."

The person with the amber eyes dropped him on the floor. "I'm not Megumi, you dim-witted fool. I'm the Hitokiri Battousai and you are in Gehenna." Someone coughed from behind the man who looked like Kenshin, but at the same time, not Kenshin. 'Kenshin' sighed and moved to the side, revealing a rather oddly dressed Aoshi. "And this is Shinomori."

Sanosuke saw Aoshi do a fluid bow. In a rather high and nasally voice, he said, "Don't let this loser persuade you that he's the best in the world. And please, call me Shin-chan."

Battousai could see that this was way too much for the Sanosuke ego to handle, but amazingly, he found his voice. "Now... where am I again?" he asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You are in Gehenna."

"Where is Gena?"

The man wearing Kenshin's pink gi stepped in. "Ge_hen_na is where alter egos exist."

"Alter egos?" Every word spoken seemed to rob the hapless Sanosuke off his energy and sanity.

Battousai nodded. "Yes, alter egos. Otherwise known as a person's soul."

_Souls? _

"My... my soul..." 

Sanosuke's eyes went so wide open in disbelief that Shinomori feared that they'd fall out. He tugged on Battousai's sleeve and pointed like a child at where Sanosuke was dumbstruck. "Saaaayyy, if we have to wear clothes, how come _he_ doesn't!?"

Upon seeing that Sanosuke indeed had nothing on, Shinomori watched in horror as the body crumpled to the floor again, no moving. "Um... batty... what... what just happened?"

Battousai sighed. "Why can't you just keep your giant mouth _shut_? Now look what you've done!" Shinomori stuck his tongue out at the redhead and ran over to where Sanosuke lay. He leaned in closer to his face, as if scrutinizing it. "No you don't Shinomori, I'm not going to allow you to use this ego as your toy. I simply can't allow that."

"I'm not going to use him as a toy silly!" he screeched shrilly. "He's saying something, it sounds like... ca... ma... ra..."

"Ca-ma-ra? Just what the _hell_ is a 'camara'?"

Shinomori clucked his tongue. "Language, batty, language." He then smiled a rather feral grin. "I suppose we can coax it out of him soon enough."

Battousai fingered the hilt of his ever-present sword hanging around his waist. "Stop calling me 'batty', you sad excuse for a fairy! You know, if I could hurt you, I would definitely dismember one of the male organs that you as an ego are so lacking." 

With the threat hanging clearly in the air, Shinomori mock gasped and snapped his fingers. "Darn. Too bad for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: Yes. Comment on my insanity document right now, er, give me feedback on ff.net's wonderful nifty gadget thing! Like I said before, I'm doing this to laugh myself crazy. If you are screaming "OOC!! Injustice!!", go find Wufei and talk with him. This is the alter ego world, everyone has alter egos, and if you haven't noticed, Battousai is Kenshin's alter ego and Shinomori is... ahem, Aoshi's alter ego that never surfaces.

'Gehenna' is a cool word for Purgatory, but this world is nothing like Purgatory. I just thought it sounded cool.

Comment! 


	2. Aoshi's Chosen Soul

Chapter two of the lunacy continues! Many questions are answered here, some pertaining to the burning questions you ask in real life, like "Where do we go when we die?" and etc. Want to know? Read on!

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 2**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com)

"So... I see that you've finally gotten up... Sano-chan." The voice seemed to come from everywhere, yet nowhere at once. Sanosuke looked around the area; he could still feel his cheek stinging from that slap he received earlier. Absolutely nothing was in sight. The ground was soft and covered with about 2 feet of fog; Sanosuke had to sit up just to see over it. The surrounding area was so barren and dark; it was like sticking your head into a black pot.

The voice spoke. "I took the liberty of giving you clothing and doing some research on you." Before his astonished eyes, Kenshin materialized out of thin air in front of him. Sanosuke was shocked, but to Kenshin it didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. "I know you are feeling a bit overwhelmed by all this, but just try to understand when I explain and I'll answer any questions you may have."

Sanosuke looked down at his clothing, yes, it was still on. He sighed in relief while pushing the tie down. "You know, I'm not always dressed like this. Personally, I think that this is a giant pain in the ass."

The other Kenshin nodded complacently. "You can change it if you so please." Sanosuke looked around for his clothing, but upon seeing none, he gave Battousai a confused expression. "You're no longer in your world. Material things do not matter, and everything here is controlled by your mind. Just imagine yourself with your preferred clothing on and it shall be done."

Sanosuke closed his eyes; as crazy as this whole thing was, it was starting to make sense. It was like he'd done it before...

Battousai smiled; this new ego was catching on quickly. He watched as the man stood up, brushed some imaginary lint off his white gi, and stretched. "This feels so much better", he decided.

"Now..." A high backed chair similar to the one that had been used to take pictures of the group earlier that day suddenly appeared behind Kenshin. "... won't you sit? I'm sure you have many questions."

He spun around to see another high backed chair; Sanosuke could have bet his entire savings that it wasn't there before. 

Well, at least, as much money that he could count on one hand...

He hesitated, but one look from Kenshin calmed his nerves. This certainly was one weird looking Kenshin. His fire red hair was pulled into a higher ponytail that almost reached the top of his head, and it was longer and stringier than the Kenshin that _he_ knew. Instead of the normal pink gi, this one was dark blue with a striped pair of hakama. Not only that, but he looked like a boy, Sanosuke guessed around 16 years old. But the oddest things about him were his eyes. This Kenshin's eyes were like the sunrise, amber and flecked with some gold.

The Kenshin that _he_ knew didn't...

"You're right. I'm not the Kenshin that you know. I am the alter ego of Himura Kenshin, otherwise known as the Hitokiri Battousai." While Sanosuke mouthed 'Hitokiri Battousai' silently, the Kenshin stood up and as fast as lightning, unsheathed his sword, charging straight at Sanosuke's face. Sanosuke was so taken aback that he didn't dare breathe. This man was dangerous.

Battousai chuckled. "Yes, I would be dangerous, but not here." Sanosuke took a closer look at the blade; it wasn't a reverse one like Kenshin had. This was a real sword. Judging from the sharpness of the blade, it had definitely been used before.

"To kill people?" Sanosuke asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, to kill people. But that was in the mortal world. This is Gehenna, you have no body here for death."

_Death... _

Sanosuke felt his breath catch on the question he was aching to ask. Battousai just stared at him with those piercing eyes that seemed to see right through him. "Am... am I d... dead?"

Battousai shook his head. "No, not dead. But in waiting, always in waiting." He didn't miss the giant sigh that the man let out, but then something he said must have made him stop short, mid-sigh.

"If I _am_ my soul, then how can the body live without the soul? And why waiting. Kenshin..." This Kenshin was so factual and seemed to know everything about everything even though he was so young, how long...

The other Kenshin raised his hand. "First, we must clear up one small misconception. I am not Kenshin. I am an alter ego of his. Please, call me Battousai. We _must_ not get confused. Now, your question about souls, before I answer it, I have to ask you a question." Sanosuke blinked, so Battousai took that to mean that he should ask. "Do you agree that everyone has more than one soul?"

Sanosuke vigorously shook his head. "Everyone has only one soul. If that gets taken from the body, then the body dies."

Battousai shook his head calmly. "That's partly correct. Only one soul can _fit_ in the body, but contrary to what you believe, a person has more than one soul. Just because it's not actually _in_ the body doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. I am another soul for the body known as Shinta. You are another soul for the body known as Sanosuke. You are in waiting."

Sanosuke didn't know what to believe. He had been taught all his life that there was only one soul, but what this Kenshin was saying was making sense. "I am in waiting... to have possession of my body, right?"

"Correct", Battousai said. "If a person has ten souls and only one body, nine souls would be in waiting until they got into the body."

Another voice came from everywhere, and Sanosuke recognized it as the man that Battousai had been talking with earlier. "We souls don't get turns, there's only three ways that a soul can be exchanged for another in the body." Shinomori also had materialized just like Battousai had earlier.

Sanosuke averted his eyes. "Aoshi, please. Put your clothes on."

Shinomori gasped. "You're right! He still remembers the mortal realm." He turned to Battousai with a grin on his face. "Oops." When Sanosuke opened his eyes again, he saw that the Aoshi had on what he himself had on, white gi and pants complete with "evil" on the back. "You're missing something, Sano-chan." Shinomori pointed at his forehead.

My bandana.

I remembered that thin strip of red cloth that showed that I was a member of the Sekihoutai, the faces of my friends and comrades, and the face of...

Sagara.

"Oh God... can I see Captain Sagara? Please? Please!?" Sanosuke's voice went so loud that Shinomori almost fell out of his seat. Shinomori and Battousai looked at each other, something unreadable in their eyes. "Please..." Sanosuke pleaded. Just to see his master's face, it would comfort him while he was trapped in this odd spirit world...

Shinomori's voice went incredibly low; he sounded almost like the real Aoshi now. "Sagara-kun has not been with us for nearly eleven years now." Sanosuke looked ready to burst in tears, and Shinomori did not want to be the one to tell him, but it had to be done. "When the body dies, all the souls no longer exist in Gehenna. They either go... to heaven or hell."

Sanosuke felt himself teetering over his seat; that felt like a bullet just ripped through his heart. It was like losing him all over again. After about a minute of silence, he broke it with a whisper. "What is heaven? And hell?"

"The Christian method of where souls go. In actuality, that is the system used here, despite all the different religions. Heaven is where good men and women's souls go. It's like the nirvana of sorts, never-ending bliss and happiness. Hell is the opposite, bad women and men's souls go there to be tortured for all of eternity."

Shinomori rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you are so morbid, 'Batty'." Battosai growled at the use of the hated nickname, but decided to let it slide. Shinomori continued, "I'm going to answer your unspoken question. Yes, Sagara did go to heaven. The man had the highest ideals of any one person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing... all murdered men and women go here because they were robbed of mortal life, so they get everlasting life in nirvana."

Sanosuke squinted his eyes, as if to get a grasp on his thoughts. "But... what about Kenshin? Kenshin killed so many people back in the days when he was..." His breath caught in his throat when he looked over the stature of the man directly in front of him. "... when he was the... battousai."

Battousai nodded. "Yes, you're right. I did have control of the body for that brief period when I was known as the hitokiri. For that, I should be sent to hell. But..." His eyes appeared faraway for a moment; Sanosuke could almost swear that they turned purple for a brief instant. "I didn't want to kill all those people. If I atone for my sins, just like the Kenshin out there is doing, then I know I shall be forgiven."

Shinomori clapped his hands. "That's right! The sins committed by the false soul will be negated by the soul who deserves to be in the body!"

"False soul?"

"Well..." Shinomori started. "Everyone has more than one soul, right? Only one soul is ever right for that body, and one soul alone. It may not have control of that body for the longest, but you just know that it is the chosen soul. Think of it as the 'real' you that comes out when no one is looking."

"So... Battousai is not Kenshin's real soul?"

"Of course not. The real soul is in his body right now, the chosen soul. The soul of Shinta." Shinomori explained.

Sanosuke grimaced, fearing the outburst from this new Aoshi. "Are... are you the chosen soul?"

Battousai snorted. "Of course! Did you think for any moment that the real Aoshi is not flamingly gay?"

"Well..." Sanosuke was dumbstruck. This Shin-chan character, this was Aoshi's chosen soul? But how? How come he never sees this side of the Oniwa Banshuu leader before? Sanosuke knew that if he were to ever get out of this realm, he'd _never_ look at Aoshi the same way again. "... if you're his chosen soul, why are you here?"

Shinomori smiled a bittersweet smile. "I did have control of the body, but only in the events leading up to when the body turned fifteen years old. That's when they told me that I was to become the leader of the Oniwa Banshuu. You see..." His eyes grew dark. "I loved the way I was, and I loved being so free in that body, but I decided that the best thing was not to let my feelings get in the way. I send people into battle, if they die, then they die. I couldn't let myself get hurt." Battousai and Sanosuke didn't dare move, they somehow knew that this would be the last time that Shinomori could ever talk about his past so freely. "I decided to step down and distance myself from the hurt. The man you see now, the Aoshi you know, is an alter ego."

"Alter ego... what's his name?" Sanosuke felt his heart wrench at hearing another soul's misery.

Shinomori sighed. "He has no name. He is simply the leader of the Oniwa Banshuu, nothing more. Nothing less." This Shinomori was truly the chosen soul, thinking about the body's well-being before his own. Sanosuke guessed that the body of Aoshi was at least twenty-five; the chosen soul had been trapped in Gehenna for at least ten years.

"Am... am I the chosen soul?"

Battousai and Shinomori looked at each other again, this time as if they knew something that they weren't supposed to know. Battousai got up, and in doing so, the chair he was sitting on disappeared into the mist. "This is something we cannot tell you. You have to find out for yourself." Sanosuke pleadingly looked at Shinomori, who shook his head. "I'm sorry." Battousai then disappeared, but Shinomori remained.

When Shinomori turned to go, Sanosuke bolted upright and grabbed the sleeve of the white gi that the man was wearing. "I don't know what to do here, don't leave me here in the dark." When Sanosuke realized what he said, he blinked.

_ Don't leave me here in the dark... _

Shinomori smiled, this time, free of any secrets. Sanosuke could almost see the fatherly Sagara smiling at him. He felt so young and naïve, just like he was eight all over again. "Sano-chan, you have much to learn here." With their hands in the other, the elder leading the younger, they vanished away into the night.

Now Sanosuke remembered who always called him Sano-chan.

Sagara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Notes: This chapter came out a bit darker than I intended, but I think it answers many of the questions that everyone has been asking. Yes, you will find out that this fic will answer ALL the questions you've been wondering in real life, like "What is the meaning of it all?" Of course, through someone in Rurouni Kenshin's eyes, like Shinomori! Aren't you just dying to know what he thinks of life? What he thinks of _anything_? Keep tuned in, there's lots o' humor a-brewing ahead in the next chapter! 


	3. Don't Leave Me

Yep, another chapter! More humor, sap, and introspect! "Huzzah liver! Iron helps us play!" 

*stops* Okay, I'm done... 

Dedicated to my reviewers: **Nim** (actually, I haven't thought about Tsubame's alter ego yet... but... oh my...), **Solace_no_tenshi** (yes... Megumi's character will be introduced in chapter four), **Kirstian** (well gosh, Shinomori is my favorite ego in here too ^_^), **Arashi** (you haven't seen half of the insanity yet! *laughs* Thanks for being there for me, you're a great reviewer and an even greater friend), **MegumiFuu** (Shinomori will be in everyone's clothing eventually, I think I've got him in Yahiko's getup somewhere around here... so I'm implying nothing. Yet. *grins*), **fishie-chan** (everyone has a side like this that just has to get out!), **eri** (I think I've found out too late that I love being dark and reflective more than I like writing humor. It gives me more joy when people say that my fics "solve all life's problems" then "Lolololololololol!!" But... that's me ^_^), **Crystal Okamino** (ack! Writing as fast as I can! *is whipped* Thanks for the double review!), **Mikomi **(great minds think alike!), **Yaslana** (Of course!), and **Gabi-hime **(aww... does he have to?)

Starting something new with dedications to my reviewers, this way I can personally thank you publicly! This story will be dedicated to all future reviewers and such... so comment! 

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 3**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com) 

"So... here's another question for you 'Shin-chan'..." Sanosuke emphasized the nickname by making bunny ears with his two hands. "How is it that... well... you know..."

Shinomori giggled. "You mean... you know... yeah?"

Sanosuke nodded and pointed at where Shinomori's pants met his waist. "When I saw you for the first time, you were naked, right?"

"Right."

Sanosuke blushed a bit and stammered. "Now... um... not that I was looking... but... I noticed that... well..."

"Just spit it out already, sweetie."

Sanosuke stopped. "First off, don't ever, ever, EVER call me sweetie again." Shinomori looked crushed, but then he smiled even wider. "Sweetie is just... wrong." Sanosuke stopped and remembered the question he was going to ask. "To be perfectly honest, I think the reason I passed out was because... well, you didn't have _anything_ between your legs whatsoever."

Shinomori grinned. "We souls lack definition, I don't have one, 'Batty' doesn't have one, and..." He tried to conceal a smile, but was giggling behind his hand. "... neither do you."

Sanosuke gasped, undid his pants strings, peered inside, and then cursed. "Dammit!"

"Told you so, sweetie."

"Stop calling me sweetie!"

A small stick seemed to appear out of nowhere. Shinomori then began rubbing it back and forth across his fingernails. "My my, you're just like 'Batty'. No cute nicknames. Fine, since you actually asked nicely, I shall call you by your given name, Sano-chan." Shinomori blew across his nails, then started rubbing that strange stick back and forth again.

"What is that thing?"

Shinomori shrugged. "We here in Gehenna have the power of being able to have all the future technology of the world. These are merely ideas."

"What?" Sanosuke looked lost.

The man leaned over and stopped rubbing his nails. "You know those moments were you go "I've got it!", like... like you figured out something? You know that feeling where lightning seems to strike your brain?" Sanosuke nodded numbly. "Well, that's kind of what's going on here. This thing..." Shinomori held up the stick. "This thing hasn't gotten its "lightning moment" yet. It hasn't made itself a presence in the mortal realm yet."

Sanosuke decided that this spirit realm was way too complicated for his own good. He said what he knew. "So... that thing hasn't been invented in my world yet?"

"Exactly."

He was beginning to understand. "If it hasn't been invented yet, how can you be using it? And how does it get its "lightning moment"?"

Shinomori's eyes seemed to dance. "Ah, now we're getting into the deep and dark secrets of Gehenna here..." He leaned closer to Sanosuke and dropped his voice. "This is where the spirit world comes in. It's like a game of mix and match. A thing gets its lightning moment if a soul here gives it the correct name."

"Like... how?"

A giant flash of light blinded Sanosuke. Where Shinomori was previously standing now was a massive hunk of... something. "This thing... I've been trying to name this thing for God knows how long, but it just won't match up." Shinomori shook his head. "Maybe it's not time for its lightning moment yet."

Sanosuke walked up to the contraption and banged on the outside. It was made of metal. He peered in through one of the transparent panes of glass to the inside. It had two compartments, one in front of the other. The compartments looked almost like a seat. The thing was standing on four rubber circles; they looked like bicycle tires, only bigger. Sanosuke put his fingers on the glass; it was laced with little black lines.

"Oh, that's not even the coolest part!" Shinomori reached for one of the shiny metal bars on the side and pulled it. That lever yanked what looked like a door open. "See, watch this!" Shinomori got inside the contraption and sat down onto the seat. Sanosuke saw that there was a hollow circle right in front of where Shinomori sat.

"Watch this!" Shinomori reached to the side of the hollow circle and turned his hand. The machine sputtered, then finally roared to life. The dull roar echoed all around Sanosuke. He was at the same time mesmerized by the red and white lights that came on near the back of the invention. "Weehee!! Having some fun now!"

"Oh God Shinomori! Turn it off! Off!!" He didn't even realize that he was hiding behind a chair until he noticed his fingers were gripping it so tightly they started to hurt. "It's going to eat you!"

Shinomori laughed and shouted over the din. "No it's not! But it can do this..." Miraculously, the thing started to move, its giant bicycle tires propelling it forward ever so slowly. The contraption emitted a sharp noise, supposedly caused by Shinomori pushing in the center of the hollow circle.

Sanosuke was in hysterics. "It's like that miniature train! Oh God, does it run on steam from a kettle too?"

Just as quickly as it had come, the metal beast was gone, and all that stood in its place was a pained Shinomori and Battousai yanking his ear. "You're not supposed to scare the new arrival, you giant idiot! What's your problem, Shinomori!?"

"Aww... c'mon batty, I'm just having a little bit of fun..."

Battousai's eyes glittered while he pointed at the grown man still shaken up behind the chair. "Shinomori, you're going to scare him into nonexistence. Stop this lunacy." Immediately, Shinomori's eyes grew soft. "Get it?"

Shinomori nodded. "I'm sorry Sano-chan, I really didn't mean it. Please forgive me." 

Sanosuke straightened up from behind the chair and smiled. "It's okay, it's just sort of overwhelming, you know, being trapped here." His eyebrows squinched together. "By the way, what was that thing, anyways?"

Battousai shrugged. "Who knows? When you figure out the designated name for it, it will be—"

"Nail file! It's a nail file!" Shinomori's voice excitedly rang out above Battousai's. "It has to be a nail file!" Sanosuke jerked his head over to the screaming Shinomori and saw the stick he had been holding in his hand earlier. The stick glowed for a few seconds and evaporated out of Shinomori's hands with a puff of smoke. Shinomori turned to the two members with a triumphant smile. "I knew it. That was the lightning moment."

"Lightning moment..." Sanosuke repeated. "What happens to that... that thing now?"

Battousai smiled again, amused at Sanosuke's innocence. "Someone down in the mortal realm just got an idea of a thing that can polish nails to a shine. The nail file finally got its 'lightning moment'."

Sanosuke nodded. "Now it will be invented by someone. I get it." He turned to Shinomori, "Say, you're pretty good at thinking this stuff up."

The man who was wearing Sanosuke's gi and pants earlier now changed into something that looked similar to Yahiko's training gear. He then flashed a victory grin. "Yes, you're looking at the invincible Shin-chan! I also gave the 'train' its lightning moment."

_ ... what?!? _

It took a while for the comment to sink in, and when it did, Sanosuke started breathing heavily. "You... you... idiot..." Shinomori pointed at himself as if to ask, 'Who, me?' Sanosuke growled. "You're the one that caused all my problems! You..." There was a fierce light growing in Sanosuke's eyes, but of course, it was more of annoyance than of real anger.

Shinomori yelped and hid behind Battousai. "Batty! Save me! Use your sword or something..."

The Hitokiri merely rolled his eyes and pulled away, laughing softly to himself. "No, my sword is to kill, not to protect the dimwitted. You should have Shinta in here, not me."

Sanosuke had to use all of his willpower not to pummel the life out of the Yahiko lookalike. "Besides fight, what do you guys do for fun around here? Do you eat?"

"No", said Battousai.

"Drink?"

"Nope."

He was getting desperate. "Do you have wome—" Sanosuke stopped what he was saying in mid-word. That reminded him of someone... someone he'd left behind...

_ Women... Megumi..._

"Awww..." Shinomori, glad that the eminent danger was gone, stepped out from behind his shield and lovingly tugged on Battousai's arm. "He's thinking about the woman he left behind... isn't that just so sweet?" he gushed.

Battousai yanked his arm from the other man's grasp. "The woman doctor huh? Well, are you somewhat curious about what happened when your soul got taken?"

Sanosuke smacked his head in surprise. Of course! He'd been meaning to find out what had happened to his body in the meantime he'd been stuck in Gehenna. What if another soul had taken over that would totally change him? What if Megumi didn't like him anymore? What if...

"You know, you can stop worrying now. Here, take a look for yourself. Just think really hard about what you want to see, and it shall be done." Battousai waved his hand and a mammoth black cauldron appeared about twenty feet away. "Go see."

Sanosuke didn't know what to say, Battousai was nodding and Shinomori was still gushing. "Um... thanks..." He then ran off as fast as his legs could carry him to where the giant pot stood.

Once he was out of earshot, Shinomori's face became serious. "I don't think that he belongs here. Have you wondered how in the world he got here? It wasn't by one of the three pillars, so how..."

Battousai glanced over to where Sanosuke was staring into the pot, mesmerized. "I've been wondering the same thing myself Shinomori. If it wasn't by anger, divine mandate, or drunkenness, why do you think he's here?"

Shinomori snapped his fingers and a miniature black cauldron similar to the one Sanosuke was peering into materialized in his arms. Scenes of the mortal realm flashed across the screen. He pointed to where Sanosuke's mortal body was standing behind a beautifully dressed woman in a revealing red dress, and Shinta's chosen soul stood behind another equally gorgeous woman. "See, did you see that?" A flash appeared on all their faces, and while three members of the party shook it off and started talking excitedly, Sanosuke's body was still in that dazed expression. "It's like... he got sucked out."

Battousai nodded. "Do you suppose it's the work of... Zanza?" Shinomori's eyes grew concerned. "If it is, then we must go to Tokio at once. This is not natural for..." he looked again at the man leaning over the giant cauldron. "... it's not natural for the chosen soul to be here without coming through one of the three pillars. It's..."

"Impossible." Shinomori finished.

"We'll have to keep an eye on this one..."

*****

"Sanosuke! Stand up straight, you're slouching again..." Megumi chastised him. "Just look really nice for a couple of seconds and you'll never have to wear a suit again. We're going to take just one more picture and we can go home."

Kenshin shook his head in disbelief. "You know, I still can't believe you offered to pay for that Sano. You won't mind paying for the next one, will you?"

Silence.

The three turned to look at Sanosuke. He was standing absolutely straight, and staring dead ahead. Kaoru tapped on his arm. "Sanosuke... are you all right?" 

Megumi faced frontward again, slightly annoyed. "No, we're not falling for the 'It stole my soul act,' so don't even bother trying..." Megumi thought to herself that Sanosuke was just acting like a moron now, most likely to get her attention.

_What a dolt._

"M-Megumi-dono... there's something really wrong here... I think he's really..." Kenshin started.

Megumi sighed and stood up, irritated. "You fell for it too? Great Gods, Ken-san, I thought you had just a little bit more common sense than that." She knelt down on the chair, rested her hands on the back, and all it took was one look. Kenshin was right. Megumi saw no life in those eyes.

Either the camera really did steal his soul, or else he was just a really good actor.

Megumi opted for the seconds option, what craziness! A stolen soul?! She turned to the waiting photographer and shooed him away with her hand. "Do you think you could leave us for a couple of minutes?" 

Kenshin and Kaoru both blinked as the man left the room, his camera still on its stand. "Megumi-san, what was that for?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't want him to witness this." The blank look was really starting to scare her; she didn't think anyone could fake it for that long. Keeping your eyes open by willpower is very hard, and without any sort of tears or blinking, it was close to impossible. Megumi raised her arm above her head and slapped Sanosuke as hard across the face as she could.

Kenshin gasped. "M-M-Megumi-dono!" Kaoru could do anything but gape. Even she was not this harsh with Kenshin...

Apparently, it worked. Sanosuke blinked for a couple moments while the shine returned back to his eyes. Oddly, he didn't move or recoil from the pain, and Megumi was _sure_ that she had hit him hard. His legendary resistance to pain had been spoken for. "Rooster, you still in there?"

Kaoru and Kenshin waited for the outburst that was sure to come, something along the lines of "Oi fox! What the _hell_ was that for?" followed by a "You big idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" It was inevitable. Instead...

Zanza breathed a couple of deep breaths and looked at his hands, alternately flexing and relaxing them. 

_ I'm free..._

He then looked at his clothing and fingered the fabric. It felt rough to the touch. Finally, his eyes followed the trail of red upwards until he got to the face of...

"Takani... Megumi..."

Megumi's eyes grew concerned; she had known Sanosuke long enough to know that this was abnormal behavior. "Who did you thi—" Megumi did not have enough time to finish because Sanosuke's lips were on instantly on hers.

_ What is he doing...? _

Megumi didn't even have time to think before Sanosuke did something so unexpected. She almost teetered backwards over the chair but she felt one of his hands wrapping around her waist. His other hand was situated right next to her cheek, stroking the skin so gently that it made her shiver in excitement.

_ What... _

Even Kenshin blushed at the sheer hunger that Sanosuke's kiss conveyed. Kaoru had averted her eyes and was now looking at the floor; no doubt embarrassed. This was definitely not proper behavior for nowadays... especially in a public place! Kaoru thanked the Gods that no one else was in the room other than Kenshin and her...

"Rooster..." Megumi breathed over his lips. Her head was still spinning from the lack of oxygen that her brain was receiving; so passionate was the kiss. She knew instantly that without his hand supporting her; she would be on the floor. Megumi pulled away about two more inches and stared into his eyes. "... you know, this isn't appropriate. Especially in public."

Sanosuke didn't say anything; he didn't even blink. All that Megumi saw was something that she couldn't tell burning in his eyes. She was taken aback; she could _always_ tell what he was thinking just by looking at his eyes, but now... 

He leaned closer and seemed to be heading towards the side of Megumi's neck, but instead made a detour and went towards her ear. His breath tickled the nerve receptors and sent waves of estrogen coursing throughout her body. "... you don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Takani... Megumi..."

*****

Somewhere, far away, a soul watched heatedly with clenched fists. 


	4. Don't think, just listen

Woo... chapter four... things are going to take a turn to the dark side of the force, dark as in more of the stuff in chapter two and less humor. It's more introspect and "What is the meaning of life?" from now on, more or less. *singsong* But that doesn't include omake scenes... 

Dedicated to my reviewers: **Yaslana** (and let the games BEGIN!!), **Xara** (whoa, vodka and donuts? I'd like to try that sometime... ^_^ Thanks for the compliment!), **Eris Snow **(you use the word "creative". I prefer the term "messed up" *laughs*), **eri** (I would choose giving someone a personalized thank you than the generic one in emails that says "Thank you _____. I updated my story, read it" kind of thing. Nope, never seen Buffy, so I didn't take this idea from there. Darn, could have saved me a lot of trouble...), **Golden_flame4** (nope, not Angel Sanctuary. I was surfing around on thesaurus.com (can't believe I admitted that) but I saw that Gehenna is a synonym for Purgatory. I loved the sound and it went with the motif so... here's Gehenna!), **Flutter** (it's going to turn darker here, because "the sap reserves are running drier!" ARGH!!), **Sano Obsessed** (Wai!! Welcome to the club! Sanosuke is just so adorable isn't he? *grins*), **sasori** (if Shinomori appeared in RL? *falls over* I would be scared and intrigued at the same time...), **Kat** (You told the honest truth! The story is indeed messed, but I love it), and **J. Liha** (*grins* He's baaaackkk, and this time, bigger than life! But please don't faint either way, I don't need a lawsuit on my hands ^_^)

*bows majestically* Without further ado, I introduce the concept of soulmates... 

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 4**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com) 

Sanosuke glared at his visage in the cauldron; how dare that other soul do _that_ in his body like that! He didn't know which soul of his had taken over; and to tell the truth, he was rather curious. Megumi didn't seem to notice any sort of difference, and by the way she was acting, she certainly didn't seem to mind.

_ Well, the soul had good taste for liking Megumi... _

"Hey... Sano-chan... we're going to go away for a little while." Shinomori calmly put a hand on Sanosuke's shoulder. "Watching too much of the real world can really hurt you."

He jerked his shoulder away angrily and continued to watch. "I'm not going anywhere. Not until I find out who that guy is."

Shinomori sighed, but didn't say anything. His answer instead came from Battousai. "His name... is Zanza." 

Sanosuke spun around in surprise; the soul's name was Zanza? He stammered, "But... Zanza and I are the same person... how can we be two different souls?"

"No, you two are nothing alike. You are the soul before Sagara was killed. Zanza is the soul that sought revenge and wanted to destroy the Ishin Shishi like me." Battousai explained. "You two are as different as night and day."

"Why do you think I've been calling you 'Sano-chan'? Do you think I'm doing it because I think you're cute?" Sanosuke and Battousai both looked at each other, fearing that they knew the answer to that question. Shinomori giggled. "Well, it does work both ways..."

Battousai sighed and shook his head. "Can't you think of seriousness here for just two seconds? You always did have more balls than brains..."

"Hey!"

"Anyways..." He disregarded the charging soul with a wave of his hand. "Zanza is the dark alter ego of yours, an evil twin of sorts. Not to say that all alter egos are evil, but normally in a person, there's always a happy ego and a depressed ego. You, Sano-chan, are the happy one..."

Sanosuke nodded slowly. "... and this Zanza is my depressed ego..." It was slowly starting to sink in for him, but the realization that they were two different people still had him stunned. "I understand now. Zanza was the one who took over when I felt nothing but hatred for those who killed my master..."

There was a couple of seconds of silence as the weight of his own words hit him. Shinomori took the opportunity to pull a giant piece of glass out of midair. "See... look." He held it up to Sanosuke's face, and to his surprise, the glass was reflective like the surface of a pond. But that wasn't even what surprised him the most.

_ Oh God... _

Sanosuke gingerly touched his face while Battousai gently explained for him. "We here in Gehenna can choose whatever form we want, after all, we have no body. But if you aren't aware of your appearance... then you haven't found yourself yet."

_Look... _

"See... he just looks so adorable..." Shinomori gushed.

_ I have the face of an eight year old... and I never noticed that... everyone was so tall... _

It wasn't Battousai and Shinomori that grew, it was him that shrunk.

Sanosuke reacted so violently that even Battousai was surprised. He flung the mirror out as far as he could into the blackness and closed his eyes. "Okay... I sort of get this. I'm what I was like before Sagara was killed. Not only that, but I _look_ like him too, the same eight year old." He stopped. "What is the deal with this Zanza guy?" To tell the truth, Sanosuke really was confused. He knew just how Zanza would act around Megumi; she was the one who killed his friend with that opium deal. If he knew Zanza, he would probably kill Megumi for killing his friend.

'An eye for an eye' was his philosophy.

But then... Why did Zanza behave the way he did?

He shrugged, for now, there was nothing he could do about it. Might as well just let things take their course.

_ How he _hated_ feeling helpless..._

A thought had been nagging at his brain since he had gotten here, and he was determined to know the truth. "So... you know you said that everyone has different egos, right?"

"Right." Battousai visibly relaxed.

"Well..." Sanosuke started to twiddle his thumbs, so much so that Shinomori laughed comically. "... there are others here, right? I mean, jou-chan... Yahiko... Kinji... Tomo... the weasel girl... and..."

_Megumi. _

Shinomori put a hand on his cheek and smiled sweetly. Battousai saw right through the ego's ploy of naming everyone else except the one he really wanted to see. "So you want to see the alter ego of your beloved woman?" Sanosuke nodded happily, and one could see the excitement in his eyes. Battousai snorted, "You really _are_ a child."

Before Sanosuke could protest and Shinomori could hit him for being so "mean", Battousai started walking into the fog. One would have to be dead to miss the hint of _something_ in his voice. Sanosuke couldn't quite put a finger on it, but from what he knew, it sounded a little like regret. Once he was out of earshot, he asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Shinomori's eyes grew misty as he watched his friend trudge into the night. "He's a child himself. Forced to grow up quickly, you know... I suppose that's why he hates me so much; I always act like a child..." He chewed his lip thoughtfully, then did the quickest mood change Sanosuke had ever witnessed. Shinomori grinned, "Either that, or he really likes those dramatic exits!"

"Can you show me where Megumi is?" That was just what Sanosuke needed; all he had to do was just see her face and hold her. Maybe somehow talking to her alter ego would tell the Megumi in the real world what he was feeling...

Shinomori shook his head. "I know where she is; but she's so secluded and hardly ever talks to anyone. Suicidal. She makes even 'Batty' seem like a hyper fairy."

Sanosuke grimaced. The very _thought_ was unimaginable. "When did she have control of the body?"

He seemed to echo his thoughts, while Sanosuke was thinking; Shinomori seemed to be mimicking him. "She's the Megumi who took over beginning from her parents death in the fire up until the point where she was rescued from Kanryuu." Shinomori stopped, and regarded Sanosuke with all seriousness in his eyes. "When she was rescued by you."'

_ When she was rescued by me... _

"I'm warning you as a friend, Sano-chan. She has a way of... drawing people to her. If you talk to her, you must not make contact with her, no matter what your love is. This could offset events in the mortal world drastically—"

Sanosuke interrupted, annoyance in his voice. "But Shinomori, you don't _know_ what it's like to be with Megumi! She's the only one I could ever love, and to love her I have to love _all_ of her. I can't choose what traits I want and what I don't want." He spun on his heel and disappeared, his last statement reverberating all around the void. 

_"I love her, no matter what."_

A few moments of deafening silence and Shinomori was once again alone with his thoughts. He spoke to the presence he could feel behind him but not see. "Battousai, I do believe..." Shinomori wrung his hands and laughed in disbelief. "I do believe they're soul mates."

"Soul mates?" Battousai asked incredulously. The concept was simple, but almost unheard of happening in reality. 

"Divine mandate says that there is only one person that can ever complete another person in the mortal realm, right?"

"Correct, but..."

Shinomori continued, eyes closed. "... even though the two people may never find each other, if they find others who _aren't_ their soul mates, they will always know in their hearts that something is missing. It's so hard to accomplish... but..." Battousai summoned the same black cauldron that Sanosuke had been looking into earlier and with a wave of his hand bade Shinomori to come over. "But..."

Battousai pointed into the pot at the watery reflection of people walking. "This Sagara Sanosuke and Takani Megumi do seem to be have a special bond, not only do their bodies fit, but their souls do as well. But..."

Shinomori nodded to himself. "We know that Zanza has a lot of pent up anger for this woman, but yet he loves her just as fiercely as the chosen soul." He brushed some hair out of his face. "Sano-chan has not even met the other ego, but he is adamant that he loves her, no matter what her temperament."

Battousai started to walk away in the direction that he knew he would find Sanosuke. Without turning around, he said, "There's only one way to confirm this, Shinomori. We must see if the woman's soul reciprocates in turn. Keep watch over the scene and inform me of any updates."

"Yes."

*****

Sanosuke had been wandering around the sunless void for what seemed like hours on end. He kept hoping that once the fog cleared, he would see her face... that just behind this incredibly thick wall was her, just waiting for him with open arms...

"Megumi? Where are you?" he shouted, expecting nothing in return. "I'm going to find you... no matter how long it takes..." he swore underneath his breath.

Something touched his shoulder that made him jerk away in surprise. "You will not find her like this. Gehenna is much too big just to be hoping for dumb luck."

Sanosuke picked up the pace, but found that his companion was matching him, stride for stride. "Battousai, I have to find her. Shinomori has already tried to sway me, but it didn't work. Don't tell me that you're going to try to convince me she not worth my time." 

He was suddenly aware that the presence had vanished from his side. Dumbstruck, he stopped himself and turned around. Battousai was still standing there. "I will take you to her; but once again, you _must_ not touch her. The reason you cannot find her is because she has been taken away and made safe."

"Safe?"

Battousai nodded. "The one thing she fears most is still alive, so therefore, his soul is also still alive..."

_ Kanryuu... _

"... our local divinity has declared that she be put in a place where Kanryuu can never find her, but I know where she is. If I take you to her... you must understand—"

Sanosuke cut him off with a shake of his head. "When are you people going to get it? I understand everything, just take me to her." Battousai's eyes were swimming with molten lava, and instantly Sanosuke regretted interrupting him. He had the domineering existence of being in command, and that kind of position demanded respect. After the short 16 year old stared down the taller man for what felt like an eternity to Sanosuke, he mumbled an apology. "Sorry. I just..."

Instead of finding that his head had been dismembered from his body, he looked up to see that the expression on Battousai's eyes had changed. Gone was the lava, he had that same, forlorn look as when he walked away earlier. He put a hand over Sanosuke's eyes and gently spoke, "Listen; don't try to find her with these. They are deceiving; don't trust them."

Sanosuke found Battousai's request odd at first, but he was out of options. He would have done anything to find Megumi, even if it meant feeling like a fool for a couple of minutes.

"Don't _think_, just listen..."

He could hear nothing but the sound of silence in his head. This cold, dark world that has been robbed of the sun was also eerily silent. No life anywhere, but when he was around Megumi... life just seemed to bloom around her... he imagined her face, the way her smile seemed to light up everything, the way her eyes danced when she teased him, the way that...

Sanosuke could hear it, a faint, almost indistinguishable sound. 

Singing. 

At first, it sounded so faraway and distant, but now the singing was growing strong as though he was moving towards it. But... his feet were on the ground. The voice was clear and strong; all the emotion that was put into the words coupled with the revelation that it was Megumi's voice almost made Sanosuke sink to his knees.

_Kage wo tsukuranai hikari wa nai... kanashi keredo... _

[There is no light that does not pierce the darkness... it is sad, but...]

_ Donna itoshisa ni mitasarete mo... kurushimi wa aru... _

[No matter how much someone is filled with affection, there is suffering...]

The haunting words sent his mind reeling. Yanking himself out of Battousai's grasp, he started to run aimlessly towards the sound of that pitiful lament. All that was foremost in his mind was...

"Megumi! I'm coming!"

*****

Kenshin looked over his shoulder at the other couple, Kaoru on his arm. He was still shocked that Sanosuke had apologized for "being so dumb as to suggest walking back, even though I wouldn't mind". Megumi almost seemed to faint right then and there. Something had happened to Sanosuke, he wasn't acting the same since that picture was taken. Sanosuke seemed more soft-spoken now, but something was definitely wrong...

_Did that thing really did steal his soul? _

"Anata... what are you thinking?"

Kenshin shrugged it off as a mere product of his imagination; after all, this was Sanosuke he was talking about. His emotions change with the sunrise. 

_But... _

"Nothing... but don't you think that Sano is acting a bit... odd?"

Kaoru dismissed the concern with a dazzling smile. "Kenshin, you worry too much. He's probably feeling dumb because he zoned out like that and Megumi had to slap some sense into him."

"No... I mean what happened afterward." Kenshin pressed on. He remembered the way that his friend had looked at the woman doctor right after he had been slapped, then the intense kiss that followed. It took a lot to make Kenshin blush, but that had him ready to run out of the room and take Kaoru with him. If it weren't for the fact that it was public, then they might have progressed to...

Kaoru appeared thoughtful. "Oh, you mean the kiss? Well, other than the fact that it was so... so..." She blushed trying to get the word out. "... so... yeah, but no one else saw except us, Kenshin." She tore herself away from his arm, a look of mock indignation in her eyes. "How come you can't kiss me like that in private?"

"Oro?"

Meanwhile, Megumi was so lost when it came to Sanosuke that it was enough to make her tear her hair out. After that spectacular kiss, he had not said even one word to her. Even now, she kept at a decent arm's length away from him walking down the street.

And he was silent. He stared at the ground as if it would suddenly disappear from underneath him. She didn't know what she could say to him, it was like his mind was occupied on something...

Megumi didn't even know that she was staring at him until he turned to her and said, "Meg, can we ride on another train?"

_ Meg? _

She blinked twice before coming up with an answer. "Why would you want to ride another train? And what's the deal with calling me Meg?" She was _really_ lost now...

Sanosuke grimaced, tapped his head lightly, and then opened his eyes again. He smiled, "I just thought you might like it better than fox, that's all. It's rather disrespectful to name you after an animal..."

"..." Megumi was dumbstruck. 

_ The heat, it must be the suit burning him up... _

She chose to ignore the fact that it was a rather cool temperature outside. She placed her hands on her hips and stopped walking. "All right... who are you, and what have you done with the Sanosuke that _I_ know?"

He stopped about two feet away from her, walked back, and took her arm. He lightly planted a kiss on the back of her hand, bent over just like a gentleman would do. After he made contact with her skin, he looked up at her. That look made Megumi want to crawl into his arms all over again. "I'm still the same Sanosuke... you just don't know this side of me."

_ Yes, it _had_ to be the suit..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: The song Megumi's ego was singing is in actuality Amakusa Sayo's image song from the cd. Although I despise the woman in the anime, her seiyuu has a wonderful voice. To hear it, go to here: http://zerog.simplenet.com/kenshin/songs2.htm and click on #6. Thanks to uhsieh@yahoo.com for putting up such a great site, my eternal gratitude goes to you!**** The words fit more than the tune does, so be prepared...


	5. Where are you now, my love?

Chapter five is here, meet Zanza and find out more about the world of Gehenna and the egos that reside there, especially Megumi's ego. Of course, with classic Karina style mind torture! 

Dedicated to: **Arashi** (You already know where I'm going with the KxK and TxK thing, but for the sake of suspense, I'll not repeat it here ^_^ Let's just say... I going to give myself a headstart from all the pointy objects and _run_), **Crystal** (you're too nice to me, first the drawing, now you review again! I might introduce Ayame and Suzume, don't know yet), **Gaberiel** (heehee, don't we all? *grins*), **Kitsune-onna** (Chapter three was... something I thought up while washing dishes. And they say washing dishes is supposed to be boring ^_^), **Carolyn** (I love Zanza being a badass, but I also love Sanosuke's personality. I'm deadlocked between the two for favoritism), **nim** (I don't think I'll have writer's block with this story, it's one that has really inspired me and I'll try to get them out faster. Life's a killer), **Sagara** **Sanosuke** (Oh GOD!! Sanosuke signed my fic!! *jumps around like a lunatic* But you got one thing wrong, I AM my fic obsessed writer alter ego *grins*), **Angel fan** (you hit the nail on the head precisely *laughs*), **Xara** (when I do try vodka and doughnuts, I'll give you an email and tell you! *shakes head* No no, this will not be centered on Kenshin Kaoru, it's 99.5% Sanosuke Megumi. Sorry I can't make this a yaoi fic for you, but... *thinks* I think I can put in a little something about Sagara-taichou and Sanosuke later on...), and **Gabi-hime** (It was fluffy, but things are taking a turn for the not-as-fluffy here. I am really flattered to be on the receiving end of the compliment, I absolutely love your "Tears In The Rain" series and you're also a fabulous webdesigner! Thanks again!) 

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 5**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com)

_ Surely it can't be... _

_ It couldn't be..._

The advice that Battousai gave certainly was needed; Sanosuke couldn't believe his eyes. If looks were deceiving, of what worth were appearances? It was not possible for these two egos to share the same body; it couldn't be... 

If Sanosuke hadn't heard her singing earlier, he wouldn't have recognized this alter ego of Megumi's. This soul was the complete opposite of her, instead of having luscious black hair; this one had wispy white hair that hung all the way down to the ground. The woman was hunched over while she was sitting down, and there was an obvious bulge near her back. Megumi's hands were soft and virile; _her_ hands were gnarled and aged with rheumatism. The only similarity between the two was the purple doctors smock that they both wore.

Battousai heard the audible gasp that Sanosuke emitted, though it seemed like the old woman didn't notice. "It's not too late to turn around now."

So great was his desire to run and curl up into a ball, but yet... he was so keen on finding out just what was in the recesses of Megumi's soul. "No. Never." Sanosuke strode over and cleared his throat. The woman stopped whatever she was doing while she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, but said nothing. "Excuse me, are you... Takani Megumi?"

The woman visibly flinched. In a halting voice that sounded eerily akin to Megumi's, she said, "No... I am only a soul of the body known as Takani Megumi. What is your business with me?" The woman didn't face him.

Sanosuke gathered all the courage and love in his heart and shuffled over to where the woman sat. He was careful not to startle her and move too fast. "My name is Sagara Sanosuke. I'm new here in—"

The woman shook her head, causing Sanosuke to instantly stop. "No, you aren't new here, you just haven't been here for a long time." The woman turned to face him, and Sanosuke braced himself just the correct amount. What a sight she was! Her face was hard and chiseled, her nose sharper than an eagle's beak. Dark nooks and craggies made her aged face look like staring down into a canyon. Two dark, luminous eyes swimming in water peered out from their sunken holes. The skin, especially around her eyes, was semi-transparent; Sanosuke could see veins etching webs around her face.

She laughed sarcastically. "What's the matter, am I not what you were expecting to find? Does my countenance abject fear into your heart?" She chuckled bitterly and turned her back to him again. "Men. You're all good for nothing."

Sanosuke felt like crying; was this his beautiful Megumi? Other than the purple smock she wore, he could still draw some similarities. For one, the tone with which she spoke, it was exactly the one that she used when she was irritated with him. Had Sanosuke not known any better, he could have sworn that Megumi was the one who was scolding him. And for another... this woman's eyes... they held the same spell that Megumi had.

_ She has a way of drawing you in. _

_ Yes, with her eyes. _

Unfazed, Sanosuke walked over to where she sat and gracefully knelt down beside her. Her head was down over so far that her forehead almost touched her stomach. It was like the fetal position, only sitting down. "Megumi..."

"You will not address me without formality. My name is Megumi-_sensei_." She snapped her head up quickly and glared at him. "Why are you here, Sanosuke-san? What is your business with me?"

"I only came to visit you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

She raised her head and said forlornly, "There's always an alterior motive behind all men's desires. What do you want to use me for? Opium? Sex? It's always one of the two; don't even try to fool me. I've seen way too much of the world to know that it's not worth living." Sanosuke was stunned speechless. "What's the matter boy? Forgot what you were going to say?"

Sanosuke now saw it; it was her eyes. Although they _were_ Megumi's eyes, they were dark and soulless. That special fire that he admired in her eyes was nonexistent; Sano compared it to peering into a still black pond. The water on that pond just seemed to suck the light out of the air keep it from reflecting.

_Without that fire, Megumi is..._

The woman snarled. "I've been watching you from Gehenna since you rescued me from Kanryuu... and for that... I owe you a huge debt of gratitude. It was one of the only times a man has ever shown mercy to me..." Her eyes grew distant, but quickly returned back to their frigid state. "I thought that it was because you were being kind to me... but I was wrong." All the fury in her voice had exceeded the limit, she was now shouting. Sanosuke closed his eyes; _Megumi_ shouting at him was more than he could bear.

"You drove me out of the body, but my suspicions about you never went away. Now I see... this... this... mockery!" A real life screen came up beside Megumi-sensei's feet; it wasn't in a cauldron but seemed to be a puddle on the ground. Sanosuke peered over; he saw himself kissing the hand of the real Megumi. The woman sneered, and the scene instantly vanished. "I knew it. You were just using my body to fulfill your own desires! You never loved me; you only loved what I could give you! You are just as worthless as the members of your pitiful gender!"

Sanosuke had reached his breaking point. The visage may not have been Megumi's, but that was her voice. Teasing him. Mocking him. Belittling him. He staggered to his feet and stumbled to where the shocked Battousai stood. Megumi-sensei did not even turn to bid him farewell. Instead, she muttered under her breath, "Come back when you want more, you that has the head of a rooster..."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to look once more at the hunched figure. 

That struck a chord in him... rooster?

"Can... can we go?" Sanosuke tugged on Battousai's sleeve, on the verge of tears. "Please... let's go..." Astonished, Battousai mechanically nodded his head. "C'mon, please..." Sanosuke pleaded.

Battousai closed his eyes and said, "Fine, let's go. If ever you want to come back, just tell one of us, and we shall lead you back to her." Sanosuke wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve and nodded tearily.

_Surely they cannot be soul mates,_ Battousai thought. _The way she reacted... it was not one of love. But..._

He looked at the whimpering child clinging onto his arm, scared and defenseless. Sanosuke's eyes were shut so tight that his forehead creased like the folds of a cloth.

_ No one has ever provoked such a reaction from her before... _

While the two egos were walking away from her, Megumi was trapped in the darkness once again. Alone, just as she had started. 

Just as she had feared.

First, it came as a small pinprick of moisture. Then, it had escalated into rivulets of tears that coursed down her elderly face. She assumed the position that always comforted her, the one where it made her as small as possible. She sobbed into her knees, her voice coming out as a series of strangled words. "How... how come..."

_ How come you don't love me back? _

***** 

He pulled the blanket around his face and shivered. It certainly was cold in Gehenna, but he'd never noticed it before until now. He pulled it up over his face so that he was only breathing in air that he had already breathed before. Oddly enough, the air never got stale; he never had to once poke his head outside the blanket for fresh air.

_That's right, I have no body, _he thought glumly.

Sanosuke felt like dying. He felt foolish at not heeding Shinomori's words; she really did have a way of drawing people to her. It was those luminous eyes...

_How he pitied her. _

Sanosuke nipped that thought before it could develop further. Despite her appearance, he was sure that there was Megumi in there somewhere. She would not have wanted him to be feeling sorry for her. And if Megumi ever taught him anything, it was not to waste his time and energy giving someone pity, it was to "get up _off_ your ass and do something about it." He smiled wistfully; that was Megumi for you. His face turned serious again... that woman was _radiating_ pity. This Megumi-sensei and Megumi were on two ends of the same spectrum...

A soft voice jarred him out of his thoughts. "Sano-chan... I have a surprise for you... maybe it'll answer a question of yours..."

Sanosuke sighed and pulled the blanket tighter. "Go away Shinomori, I really don't want to talk right now."

He heard a sniffle, then a silence. Sanosuke didn't care at this point if Shinomori's feelings were hurt. The man gets over it so quickly... As if on cue, Shinomori started talking again. "Don't you want to know what food tastes like here in Gehenna?"

"No." It was a clear statement. "Leave me alone." Sanosuke was then aware of something cold and wet being stuffed into his ear. He reached up and grabbed it; it looked like some kind of fruit. 

"But you _need_ to try eating. You have to..." Shinomori pleaded.

Sanosuke threw off the blanket. His eyes felt like they had just been boiled from staring at the sun too long. The thing was about the size of an outstretched hand, and it felt soft to the touch. The outside was a rainbow of red, orange, yellow, and green swirled together. The fruit even _smelled_ like color. "What is this?"

Shinomori gave him a half-smile. "Do you remember the time when you asked your woman friend what kind of fruit she would be? When you were bound to the lady?" Sanosuke nodded and vaguely remembered, but the name of the fruit she said escaped his mind. "It's a mango."

_ It's sweet... and rare to find here... _

He remembered. He turned to the smiling man standing beside him, "You're going to try to make me forget about Megumi by eating this, aren't you?" Sanosuke asked. "After all, what good is fruit if you don't have a body?"

Shinomori was still smiling; and when the weight of the words sunk in, he put a hand on his chest. "Sano-chan... do you only have that much trust in me?" Sanosuke gloomily put the mango down beside him and pulled the cover over his head. Shinomori watched the display with disgust. "Fine! I was going to talk to you about how to get out of here and get back to your body, but all you've done is cry. The more you cooperate with Battousai and I, the faster you can see your beloved's face. I thought that you'd be strong, but now... you are just weak."

The last sentence was the exact moment were realization hit. Shinomori and Aoshi were indeed similar; they valued being strong enough, although for different purposes. Sanosuke peered over the blanket's edge, only to find that the man had already disappeared from sight. 

_ I _am_ acting like a child... _

Shinomori sighed and summoned a chair from the fog. "That bad, huh 'batty'? I'm guessing my hunch about the soul mates was wrong, right?"

Battousai shook his head, much to Shinomori's surprise. "The woman never talks, yet, I've never seen her talk so much as she did today. I don't think she's ever talked so much combined as just then. It was like seeing him made her unleash something."

"So... it might be true?"

"I don't know, but..." Battousai stopped and pointed at his hand. "She started to dematerialize when he started talking to her."

Shinomori gasped. "Dematerialize? Are you quite sure?" Battousai nodded. "Then there's no doubt in my mind that they are soul mates." They sat in companionable silence for a minute; this was gigantic news to digest. Actually finding your soul mate is unheard of... Shinomori spoke up. "I found out how our little friend got here. You know that strange word he was muttering earlier?"

"Ca-ma-ra?"

Shinomori nodded. "It's a camera. It takes still pictures and it has a flash of light just before the image is processed."

Battousai slowly closed his eyes. "And this flash, it was the flash that was seen on all four of the party's faces before they recovered. Except... Sanosuke _didn't_ recover. Do you think that somehow the soul thought that its time had come to leave and the flash was orchestrated to be divine mandate?"

"No. I am pretty sure of that now. Divine mandate does not take place with the 'heaven's light'. It's not possible." Shinomori looked at Battousai with all seriousness. "What I think is that Zanza somehow found a loophole and expelled the chosen soul from the body by way of trickery. Sano-chan thought that the time for him had come and Zanza pushed his mind to make it very believable. That's why the other three recovered; their souls knew it was just a flash. The chosen one thought it was something more."

Battousai moved the sword to a more comfortable position and crossed his legs. "This is making sense so far. But why deny Zanza his time in the body? Tokio will find out sooner or later, we should just let things run its course. What if he's not dangerous?" He tried to find an answer in Shinomori's eyes. "I guess the real question is, why are you so concerned for him? If Zanza went through all that trouble to find a loophole, then good for him! He looks like he wouldn't harm that woman..."

"Still... looks can be deceiving..." Shinomori rose from his seat. "We can't take that chance. We must inform Tokio at once to get to the root of this. I will go to her at once and explain the situation. Keep watch over him." He shed his clothes and then disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Battousai shook his head. Shinomori always wanted to take matters into his own hands. He personally didn't see any harm in letting Zanza have his time in the body; he'd been here long enough to know that sticking your nose in situations you had no business in always led to trouble.

_ In fact... _

He sighed as he got up, a frown appearing on his face. "Tomoe, that's how you got killed..." He closed his eyes and raised his face to the black sky. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Where are you now... my love..." 

Suddenly aware that he wasn't alone, he froze. In as calm a voice as he could muster, he asked, "Just how long have you been standing there?" Sanosuke didn't even have time to blink, but Battousai moved so quickly and quietly that he wouldn't have seen his movement. He was acutely conscious of the sword blade not two inches from his nose. "It's not polite to eavesdrop like that, you contemptuous fool. Especially on someone like me..."

*****

"How come you don't kiss me like that in private?" Kaoru teased.

"Oro?"

She smiled; it was so nice to make her poor husband flounder like that. Megumi was certainly right; manipulation was a useful tool in making men do your every will. Kaoru walked back to Kenshin and took his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. "Then again... I think that you kiss _better_..."

Kenshin blushed redder and nearly fainted into her arms. "Kaoru, you shouldn't say such things in public..." He lowered his voice, "Can't it wait?"

Kaoru turned around. She was struck with the sight of Sanosuke kissing Megumi's outstretched hand. She laughed, "Well, they obviously can't." She dragged Kenshin to do a complete 180-degree whirl around. "Megumi-san, do you know what the plan is?"

Sanosuke stood up tall and looked at the couple that interrupted. Kenshin blinked at the glare he received. "Sorry Sano, we have to know what we're going to do from here." 

Megumi sighed and hit Sanosuke's chest with the back of her hand. "That's all right Ken-san, we were planning on going on a separate train back to Tokyo." Sanosuke looked down at Megumi and cracked a smile, but didn't say anything.

"A... another train?" Kaoru echoed. "Aren't we going to visit Misao-chan?" Kenshin looked just as dumbstruck as she did.

Megumi sensed their hesitance and said, "Well, rooster here wants to take off this annoying suit, and I for one..." She pushed down her bodice even more and took a deep breath. "... I can hardly breathe in this thing."

Sanosuke spoke up. "Did you bring our regular clothes, little girl?"

Kaoru blinked at the use of the new nickname. "I thought Kenshin was supposed to bring them." She pointed at the ex-rurouni, who put his hands up as if to show that he claimed no responsibility for it. "Don't tell me... you forgot..."

Kenshin grimaced and got ready for the imminent hit. "I didn't know you wanted me to pack clothes! I'm so sorry!" A chorus of voices heralding the extent of Kenshin's stupidity sang in harmony.

Kaoru sighed. "Honestly, did you think that we were going to walk around like this all day?"

"Ken-san, you... you..."

"Shows what you're good for, Himura..."

The three lightheartedly laughed while Kenshin assumed his "Yes, you're all right about me" position, the one that consisted of him putting his hand behind his head and smiling like he was clueless. "I guess that means we have to go to Misao-dono's, maybe she can give us extra clothing."

Sanosuke bent over and whispered something in Megumi's ear; she was staring straight ahead while contemplating his words. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other; unsure what to think. Megumi jerked her head up in surprise. "You're not going to believe this... but..." She looked at Sanosuke stupefied. He nodded as if to confirm her doubts. "But... he brought our clothes _for_ us. They're still on the train..."

Kenshin could only stare in shock; this was not the Sanosuke that _he_ knew.

"You're right, I'm not the Sanosuke that you know..." He said it with such seriousness that Kaoru took a couple of steps backwards towards Kenshin. Megumi didn't even look so sure either. He continued, a slight smile crossing his face. "Can't a person become responsible without people suspecting him of having a fever?"

Kaoru let out a small chuckle. "Wow Sanosuke, you're really starting to impress me." She narrowed her eyes playfully and nudged him on the ribs. "Is it because of a certain lady dressed in red?" Megumi blushed while Sanosuke looked at her with that same intense gaze. "Does that mean that you're finally ready to pay me back for all that money you owe?"

Sanosuke never took his eyes off Megumi. "How much?"

"K-Kaoru-chan!"

"Ah, Kaoru-dono?!" Kenshin caught Kaoru just before she hit the ground. Passerby wondered what on earth could have caused the woman to have such a reaction. 

Zanza blinked in confusion, "What'd I say?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: You might be wondering about Megumi's ego's appearance. This is the spirit world, appearance does not matter here. I just imagined that if Megumi had been working to make opium for Kanryuu, that must be how she felt inside: old, alone, and bitter. Adding something new with Battousai's love for Tomoe, it's a wonderful plot twist. The chosen soul loves Kaoru, but his other ego still loves his previous wife... how will that work out for Kenshin?

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Bring it. I'm ready.


	6. The Fruit That Smelled Of Color

Dedicated to: **tanuki-chan** (since Tomoe is dead, her souls no longer exist in Gehenna. I'll clarify a bit more on everyone's chosen souls in later chapters, but I don't know if I can fit it in... ^_^), **Susan** (thanks for finally stopping by! *smiles* Hiko's ego? I hadn't thought of it, but now the wheels are turning... I might introduce him! *grins*), **Sagara** **Sanosuke** (Oh God! He signed it again!! Sorry I made you seem so wimpy, but you're just an 8 year old kid right now... and maybe I'll put in a fight for you, just depends on how much I want to torture you first), **Zanza** (Oh dear, different egos are signing in now... is the story that compelling? *evil evil smile* You're right, with Zanza here we'll get some "real" action...), **eri** (*bows graciously* I aim to surprise, perhaps freak out ^_^ I wonder how many chapters I can keep improving before I go downhill...), **Kat** (I made Megumi old because it just seemed like the right thing to do. Plus, I wanted to make her ugly so Shinomori would know for certain that Sanosuke doesn't love Megumi for her looks, but what's inside. In chapter 8, this is a very important turning point, so stay tuned! No, I can't have you in Sano's place, but you can imagine, ne?), **Carolyn** (*reads newspaper* "Reader jumps so far out of seat she hits ceiling". Should I continue, or are you going to go through the roof? *cracks up*), **J. Liha** (Thank you very much, that's exactly what I'm trying to accomplish here. Zanza has a LOT of surprises, on in particular really shocking...), ** Xara** (Hey!! My favorite vodka girl! *grins* Kenshin x Tomoe eh? Well, you'll like this fic then, it's got a mix of everything ^_^), and **Yaslana** (Nope, he didn't get hit on the head, he just got his soul taken by a seemingly harmless camera! Mmm, a Sano for every day of the week... I love it!)

Whew, long list... on with the show!

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 6**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com) 

"How much of that did you hear?" Battousai growled. It wasn't a question; it was a threat. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You'd better start talking. You may be new here, but listening in on other people's conversations is taboo in the real world as much as is it here."

Sanosuke put his hands up and sighed. "If I told you a lie, would you know?" The question caught Battousai off guard as an impish smile crept over the boy's face. Sanosuke grinned. "You can't do anything to me."

"Try me." Battousai rolled his eyes from annoyance and defeat. Upon seeing that the sword did not make the other ego the least bit scared, he resheathed it and sighed. "Where do you get the gall to be insulting me like this?" Battousai had to admit; the kid had guts. He wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to grow on the hitokiri.

"First..." By the way that Sanosuke summoned up a chair from the foggy ground, you would be fooled that he'd only been there for less than three hours. "What's the deal with the camera? Did that thing really steal my soul? What's 'heaven's light'? And what's the three pillars you were talking about earlier?"

"You heard that too?" Battousai was incredulous.

Sanosuke tapped his ear and smiled. "I may have been looking in the cauldron, but I have fantastic hearing. Well..." He grinned. "You guys were just talking too loud."

"Is that so?" Battousai actually smiled; he couldn't believe how a child like this could make him feel joy in the short time he'd been here. Already, he had smiled more than four times, and Shinomori didn't even have that privilege in all the time they'd spent together. "Is that so..."

"So."

_ Such a kid... _

"Listen here. This is very, very important. We believe that your soul was tricked out of your body."

"Well duh."

Battousai took a deep breath and ignored the rude outburst. "There's only three ways to get into Gehenna..." he counted off on his fingers. "Anger, drunkenness, or divine mandate. Now, can you guess what happens during each one?"

Sanosuke scratched his hair. "You're the teacher, not me, but I'm guessing that these are the three pillars."

The redhead nodded in agreement. "Yes. First, you have anger. You know that feeling that takes over you when you are angry? That... you don't know what came over you?" Sanosuke started to bob his head slowly, soaking up each word. "That, in actuality, is a different soul taking over your own body for a brief moment. You would never do the things you do when you're angry if you weren't. Do you... understand?"

"Sort of..."

He sighed. "'Sort of' is better than 'no', I guess... Drunkenness is the same thing. You realize that you don't remember anything when you are drunk? Like what happened the night before?" Battousai looked at Sanosuke, as much as he tried to pay attention, he should have known that an eight-year-old attention span was trapped in the grown man's spirit. "Let me put it in words you can understand. You wake up in the morning next to a beautiful woman and you wonder, "What in the world did I say to get this chick with me?""

Sanosuke clapped his hands together and threw his fist in the air. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!" He sobered up just as quickly. "You mean to tell me... that's another soul taking over?"

"Right."

Sanosuke grumbled. "Aww... how come he gets all the fun?"

Battousai summoned a table, took off his sword and set it on the top. "My, the more unorthodox ways of explanation work better on you." He scowled at the drunken smirk on his pupil's face. "The last pillar is divine mandate. That's where the soul in Gehenna actually does a switch with the soul in the body by order of our divinity."

"Okay, now this is where you lose me. Who's the divinity?"

Battousai sighed. "Each area has a divinity that oversees all souls coming in and coming out. She's the one with the absolute power over whether you get to stay or you get to go. She is also very special because she has only one soul that tends to us when her mortal body is asleep."

"She has only one soul? You mean, only one soul _period_?"

"Yes, sleep is the only time when souls are really free from their bodies. There are those rare people that have only one soul, the chosen soul, from the beginning. They are the most in touch with their inner feelings. Sometimes, the chosen soul is made from bits and pieces of other souls." A puzzle box dropped into Sanosuke's lap. "Pretend that each of those pieces are a soul. There are a lot of them, right? Well, some people have already completed their puzzle and their one soul has all of those souls' best traits mixed in."

Sanosuke stared at the box for a couple of minutes with curiosity shining in his eyes, then set it on the table next to the sword. "So basically, these people are perfect in every way."

Battousai tilted his head from left and then to right as if trying to make a decision. "You could say that. As perfect as mere _mortals_ can be, anyway. She acts the same as she does in public, in private, drunk, angry, whatever simply because she is so balanced."

"Then, who is the divinity? Do I know... her? It's a her, isn't it?"

The hitokiri let out a sharp laugh that startled Sanosuke. "Of course! Women are the most in touch with their inner selves. The woman's name is Fujita Tokio. You may have heard of her."

****_Fujita... Tokio... _

The name rang a bell inside Sanosuke's head, but he dismissed it. "So what does she do?"

"Sometimes, a the soul stays too long outside the body. It is unhealthy for all that anger to be repressed. Let me try this way... do you know anyone by the name of the Tenken? Seta Soujiro?" 

Sanosuke nodded; he knew the boy well. "He always smiled; but he was damn good at what he did. Almost beat Kenshin to a bloody pulp."

Battousai rolled his eyes. "Go figure, Shinta didn't ask for help, right? He should have called on me when he was fighting at Shishio Makoto's..." He coughed and apologized. "Sorry, I got sidetracked... you did see the Tenken when he "broke", right?" 

Sanosuke closed his eyes and shuddered. That was the worst thing that he could ever imagine in his life, all that rage finally building up and your inner demons being let go so violently. He remembered his horror at seeing one of the most composed people he had ever met snap so suddenly, banging his head on the ground, glaring at Kenshin, smiling no more...

"Tokio declared that his anger was to take over; he'd reached the breaking point of Gehenna. Gehenna is large, but not large enough to contain his repressed anger. Staying so calm on the outside while being furious inside would have shaken Gehenna, perhaps irreparably."

"I see... there's only so much a person can take before they reach their breaking point, just like Soujiro... so, a person's inner breaking point is the actually breaking point of Gehenna."

"You're catching on quickly."

Sanosuke beamed at the compliment. "What else does she do?"

Battousai shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. No one knows better than Shinomori, and he's told me everything he knows. Supposedly, Tokio gets orders directly from the Ultimate Divinity, God. I'm sure she does more, this is just what we souls know for a fact."

"Well, are there any rumors?"

"They say she calls a soul home when it is their time to leave; for the mortal body to die. She's the one who's holding the lantern that guides the soul to heaven or hell."

"The light at the end of the tunnel right?"

Battousai nodded. "Something like that. That is called 'heaven's light'." Battousai stood up and grabbed his sword. The chair he was sitting on dissipated into mist. "I shall leave you alone with your thoughts now. I have some business to attend to."

"Does it have to do with me?"

"Do you have to be so nosy?"

"Yes."

Battousai rearranged the sword on his waist and turned around. "I'm going to watch the real world; I'm very interested in what's going on with your alter ego and mine. I'd invite you to come, but—"

"—yes. I'm coming no matter what you say."

"Oh..." Battousai feigned surprise. "I thought you were not done pouting yet over your inability to solve the situation."

Sanosuke crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. "If you say it like that, maybe I just won't _grace_ you with my presence. I have unfinished business as well, so _there_!"

"You act more and more like Shinomori every day; that's starting to scare me, kid. Goodbye."

Sanosuke kept on smiling at nothing until Battousai completely disappeared. His grin slowly turned into a mask of determination. He reached into his white gi and removed a rather colorful piece of fruit the size of an outstretched palm. "... I have some unfinished business as well..."

A new sound rang out. "Batty? Where are..." Shinomori's voice instantly died off when he saw the new arrival, Sano-chan, standing all by himself in the center of the fog. His face was raised to the sky; eyes closed. He was singing something very, very faintly. Shinomori strained to hear and squinted to get a better sound.

_Kage wo tsukuranai hikari wa nai... kanashi keredo... _

[There is no light that does not pierce the darkness... it is sad, but...] 

_ Ii to omou no no yasashisa wa... mayou bakari... _

[As long as the ache inside you heals... there kindness will be...] 

"Sano-chan!" Shinomori recognized the song just a second too late. 

He was gone. 

***** 

By the time Kenshin and Kaoru finally got back from the train with that suitcase full of clothing, Megumi had enough time to ponder this new Sanosuke. They had been waiting under the eaves of a local restaurant at the other end of the town where Aoshi and Misao were. The people chattering all around her was starting to get irritating, but she focused her mind. Was he acting like this just to impress her? If so, she had to admit that it was working wonders. He had a more intense gaze about him now; as if he carefully scrutinized any move she made. 

She liked the attention, of course, but that _look_ could make her melt into a puddle in the middle of the street. It was that _look_ that could freeze fire and make it burn even brighter. Megumi squirmed. "What Sanosuke? Is there something wrong?" He didn't respond for a few seconds as if to think out an answer. "Well?" 

Zanza shook his head. "No, nothing wrong at all." 

"Oh..." Her lips curled into a small smile while she played with a loose strand of hair nervously. "... because when you look at me like that, you always say I'm doing something wrong." Megumi felt relieved when Sanosuke shook his head again and turned away from her, appearing to be lost in thought. What she said was partially correct, Sanosuke would never tell her straight to her face that she was being "too flirtatious" or some such nonsense. She would always have to drag it out of him. "That's good. Really good." 

"Megumi-dono? Sano?" Even though Megumi couldn't see the owner of the voice among the crowd of people, she already knew whom it belonged to. The main street in Kyoto was bustling today; Megumi cursed herself for not choosing a more out of the way meeting place. 

"We're here Ken-san!" Megumi called over the din. 

A voice that was even farther than the beginning one answered her. "Megumi-dono?" 

After about a minute that consisted of Kenshin and Megumi yelling over the crowd, Kaoru appeared suddenly from the mob, breathless. In one hand was the suitcase, in the other, a disembodied arm. She sighed and yanked the limb forcefully. Kenshin fell over in a daze from being squashed in between two passersby. "That's how you have to do it Kenshin. If they won't get out of your way, knock them over." 

"B-But..." Kenshin stammered. "I _deserve_ to be knocked over, not them!" Kaoru rolled her eyes lovingly; it really was interesting to see all the different ways she could get her poor husband to flounder. Kenshin saw the glance in her eyes and smiled gratefully. She wasn't serious. "Whatever you say, Kaoru." 

"Since when did you stop calling her without that –dono at the very end of her name, Himura?" Zanza raised his head and addressed him as formally as Megumi had ever heard. Even Kenshin was surprised. 

_ This certainly isn't routine... _

Kaoru winked and nudged his ribs. "Wouldn't you like to know? I would tell you... but..." She shot a playful look at Kenshin. "... he might get mad at me." 

"Kaoru-dono!" 

"Kaoru-chan!" 

The two were scandalized; Megumi had her mouth covered by her hand and Kenshin had his covered the redness on his face _with_ his hand. Kaoru was oblivious; she had the widest grin on her face. Either that, or she was doing it on purpose to test her "man skills". Now Megumi was _seriously_ wishing she hadn't told Kaoru about the untold power that women have over their men. Sanosuke reflexively took a step back and gave her a questioning look. "And when did you change clothing?" 

Before Kaoru could explain, Kenshin stepped forward haltingly. "Well, we were surprised that you actually brought the clothes Sano, we were sort of stuck on the train with everyone crowding us... so we just changed there. We thought it would save more time." 

Kaoru pressed the suitcase into Megumi's arms and winked. "Kenshin and I will be walking around while the two of you get dressed." She pointed at the sign right above Zanza's head. "I don't think the innkeeper will mind if you borrow one of his rooms for a couple minutes." 

Megumi looked at her companion's face with a mixture of amusement and suspicion. She took Sanosuke's arm and held her chin up high. "We shall meet you and the gentleman with you in say... twenty minutes?" 

"Thirty." 

Megumi blinked, then smiled again. "Well, if rooster wants thirty minutes, I suppose he can have it. He's been awfully nice to me today." She tugged his arm and started to head into the inn. "Thirty minutes", she repeated. 

The last thing Kenshin saw before they disappeared inside was a crooked smile from Sanosuke. He turned to his wife and said with a twinkle in his eye, "Does it take that long to get dressed?" 

Kaoru grinned back. "With those two, who knows?" 

Once inside, the elderly innkeeper graciously let them borrow one of the empty rooms once he saw their suitcase. "Anything for a pretty lady" he said with a smile. It was enough to make Megumi smile in amusement and Zanza to hold his head up in pride. 

"Why did you want thirty minutes Sanosuke? It doesn't take that long to change out of these things..." 

_ You're right... it doesn't. _

***** 

"Megumi..."

"That's Megumi-_sensei_ to you. I knew you'd come back."

"You did?"

"You forget that I know all that goes on here in Gehenna, boy."

"Sorry."

"So why have you come?"

"I wanted to see you again."

"No, you didn't. You want to use me for something."

"That's where you're wrong..."

*****

Upon not receiving an answer from the man, Megumi began to methodically remove her dress. She took another look at him; he had already taken off his jacket and dress shirt. He was concentrating directly at the floor, eyes never leaving it. Megumi hesitated when she untied the lace corset in the front of her waist; this felt almost too uncomfortable for words. Under normal circumstances, she would be enjoying this and something would most _definitely_ be happening, but now...

"Megumi?"

She gripped the freed cord even tighter, wishing that she had something to say. Anything was better than silence: the weather, the rising price of bean curd, _anything_...

Zanza repeated, this time a little bit louder. "Megumi." He noticed that she was a bit preoccupied while undressing, and waves of discomfort radiated around the room. How could this not be going according to plan?

_ No distractions, but... she's just... _

Megumi hesitantly raised her head, "Yes?"

Zanza opened his mouth to saw something, but decided against it. This in turn caused the woman to blink, and then resume the tedious task of slipping off the English gown. He noted with wryness that she was partially covered by a rice paper screen; something he could have _sworn_ was not there before.

_ When did _that_ happen? _

She was uncomfortable around him, no doubt in his mind. He didn't suspect that she knew _why_, but she was still acting distant. "I'm really sorry for that kiss earlier today..." Zanza started haltingly. How in the world did apologies become so hard? He casually folded his suit and dress shirt and draped his gi over his shoulders. "... and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting today, I guess... I guess you could say that I want to change if... that would make you happy."

*****

"I don't want to hurt you at all, don't you understand?"

The woman's eyes grew soft. "Of course, that's what everyone says." The very statement seemed to dishearten her. She shrank even further into herself and closed her eyes. Her voice was barely audible as she whispered, "... that's what everyone says."

Sanosuke felt his heart break. "But I'm _not_ like everyone." 

Upon saying so, she raised her head again and gazed at him with those soulless eyes. She was locked in a moment of indecision; believe, or don't believe? How simple it would be to just disregard the boy with a wave of her hand, but yet... he spoke with such a sincerity that caught her off guard.

_ Why am I thinking such things? _

Sanosuke caught her hesitancy and gave a small smile. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Megumi."

A reprimand to say her name with respect hovered on her lips, but she decided to keep her mouth closed. "What is it that you wanted from me? I know you came for something..." she said quietly. "Just take what you want and leave me in peace." 

Sanosuke saw that she had given in to submission; was this what she did all the time when she was with Kanryuu? If so, that man could just take what he wanted and when he was done, threw her to the wolves. "I don't want sex or opium, Megumi. Let's get that straight right now." He emphasized the point by shaking his head firmly. "There's two things that I want from you right now, but I know that it won't require much."

Megumi-sensei numbly nodded. "And what is that?" She felt like hitting herself, the boy was just too adamant for her to continue the charade. His cheekiness at not adding the honorable "-sensei" to her name insulted her, yet he had something special about him...

Sanosuke noted with happiness that she sat up much straighter now and was looking into his eyes more often. He wanted to tell her, but if he had told her that she had changed ever-so-slightly, he would have lost ground and respect from her. Just one false step would be all it takes to lose her. Sanosuke sighed and looked at the ground. "I... well... I'm concerned about you, in the outer world." He met her eyes; she was staring intently. "Do you... do you know of Zanza's intentions?"

She put her gnarled arms across her chest and raised her face to the heavens. "Zanza. Yes..." She nodded to herself as if rerunning a past event in her mind. "The current body is inhabited by Zanza..."

"Do you know what his plan is?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

She let out a hollow sounding laugh. "Sorry, I can't do such a thing, Sano-chan."

He frowned in exasperation. It was like she was just toying with him; something that Megumi did very well on her own. "Why not?" When she didn't answer for a couple minutes and turned her face away from him, Sanosuke began to lose patience. He resorted to desperate measures: pleading. "Please, I don't want her or you to get hurt. Why won't you tell me?"

Megumi-sensei whirled around so suddenly that her body seemed to wobble under the speed. Instead of being angry like he expected, she was scrutinizing him with those eyes. She looked up and down him with the eagle's eye vision that made him feel like shattering like glass. After what seemed like an eternity of earsplitting silence, she said simply, "We have company."

There was a slight rustling to Sanosuke's left. "Sano-chan. The time to visit Tokio is now." Shinomori's voice had come so quietly that Sanosuke almost missed it. He searched for the owner of the voice and finally found him, hidden in shadow.

_ How long had he been standing there? _

Shinomori gestured for him to stand up and Sanosuke stumbled to his feet. He looked at the other soul with curiosity in his eyes. The woman resumed her former position that she always took; the fetal one. Sanosuke ambled over to Shinomori, eyes downcast, as if leaving her was the worst tragedy he'd ever faced. He was about to say something comforting until the boy spoke softly over his shoulder. "Megumi, the other thing I want... is for us to be friends."

_ Friends? Why would you want to be friends with _me_? _

The two men had already vanished, one taking the other's hand just as a father or mentor would. "Sano-chan..." she turned around and said to no one in particular._ Why does he care so much? _

"No man has ever cared for me like that before... why should he be any different?" she muttered to herself. "After all, men are just good for nothing anyways..."

_ But he's different... _

She couldn't reveal Zanza's plan to him; he would most likely inform Tokio of it as soon as word got out. Megumi-sensei knew that Tokio would find out anyways; but she had made a promise to keep her mouth closed. Her mouth cracked into a small smile; of course, this didn't come for free. It wouldn't be worth keeping silent unless something was in it for her too.

_ Why does he want to protect me so much? Both of them, Sano-chan _and_ Zanza... _

_ "I just want us to be friends..." _

Before laying her head back down on her chest again, she noticed a subtle splash of color against the layer of fog on the ground. She cautiously picked it up and she felt her heart jump in her chest and her eyes water with tears of surprise.

It was a mango. Her favorite fruit. 


	7. Fujita Tokio the Divinity

Some stuff is shamelessly stolen from a movie with Julia Roberts called "Runaway Bride". If you've seen it, you'll know what it is. If not, I won't spoil it. Also, there's a little reference in here to a song by Everclear, and it's only one line. You'll recognize it when you see it. On with the show!

Dedicated to: **Carolyn** (the wait is over, here's Tokio ^_^ And don't be ashamed, I love people who like my fics *smiles*), **Crystal** (I can capture emotions? *grins sheepishly* Actually, I was sort of pissed off at my computer when I wrote the last chapter, it shut down on me about 3 times! Three!! But thanks all the same...), **Xara** (I'm sorry I didn't bold your name in the previous chapter, but it's been fixed. If you liked the Zanza of last, you'll like this chapter too, I made him even more "deliciously sexy and wanton" *smiles* Thanks, my vodka girl! *cracks up*), **Susan** (you know, I think I might be able to fit in Hiko! Any suggestions on his alter ego's personality? I love writing about couples that everyone likes to ignore ^_^), **Sanosuke** (torture you? Well, you'll find out by the end of this chapter exactly what I mean *grins maniacally* It's not going to be pretty when you thrash Zanza...), **Arashi** (oh God! It took me forever to send the chapter of Run To You, and I'm so sorry! Actually, I got the inspiration from betaing that, isn't that just weird? Thanks for being so patient with me!), **Gaberiel** (Wow, it's reviews this one that make me feel like I accomplished something. I like to convert new believers... *smiles*), **J. Liha** (One of your concepts in your review is included at the very end of this chapter, something about words...), **tanuki-chan** (lowercase "T"... Saitoh ego? Now that... that just disturbs me, but I'm thinking about it now... *typing like mad* No need to break out the band camp drills!!), **Kitsune-onna** (I made you cry? *weeps* Thank you so much for the wonderful review, and it's a fault that I refer back to my fics, this way, if you read one fic, you have to read them _all_...), **Calger459** (The best part of writing a fic is making someone say "I've never thought about it that way before. I usually hate _____ but you made him/her very real". Thanks, what you said really did brighten my day... *smiles* It's alright to hate Megumi, I don't force my beliefs. People will kill me for this, but I don't particularly like Kaoru myself...), and **Kat** (If people didn't nag me, I wouldn't write fics. Be a nag; be proud of it! You can be my official nagger ^_^)

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 7**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com)

"Aww... don't you just look so cute in your new clothes?" Shinomori cooed.

Sanosuke yanked his arm out of Shinomori's hand and scowled. "The _only_ reason I'm not wearing any clothes is because you told me not to, all right? I don't see what the big deal is about "hiding", anyways... what's the big deal? What can I hide?" 

Shinomori was still smiling broadly. "You have nothing to hide, that's the point."

"Then why can't I put my clothes on?" He half begged and half demanded. "If I have nothing to show, there's no point in taking my clothes off!"

"Ah... but you _do_ have something to hide..." Shinomori waggled his finger. "You aren't comfortable exposing your true self, and although you have nothing _physical_... it's all _emotional_."

He was right; souls wouldn't feel uncomfortable shedding their clothes unless they had something to hide. Sanosuke tried to cover it up by saying it was all physical, but instead, Shinomori saw right through the guise. The boy adamantly crossed his arms and sighed. It caught him off guard that Shinomori could sense something like that, as though he hadn't been in Gehenna for so long... He settled for humor. "You're right, it's all emotional. It's just the fact that I'm naked around _you_. Have you ever thought about that?"

A large grin slinked over his face. "Oh, grow up." 

The room suddenly exploded with a blinding flash of red light. Sanosuke jumped in surprise and clung to Shinomori's arm, the man didn't even bat an eyelash. When the redness has gone, Sanosuke opened his eyes to find that they were standing on... a cloud? 

He tentatively looked around, not daring to let go of his grasp. The scenery had changed, instead of the darkness and gloom that was everywhere in Gehenna, this place was light and cheerful. It was just like standing on top of the clouds in the air, horizon stretching out for as far as the eyes could see. And above, there was nothing but ocean blue skies. His attention was drawn to a rather oddly shaped cloud formation where he was facing, it looked like pillars made out of mist. There those twenty or so pillars made a half circle around what appeared to be a raised throne, also made entirely out of what looked like vapor.

"Welcome back, Shinomori-chan. It really has been too long." The voice was melodic and musical, and spoke softly. Sanosuke looked around for the owner, but couldn't find anyone. To his dismay, she was nowhere in sight.

He looked up at Shinomori who had his face turned slightly to the sky and smiling. "I like what you've done with the place, the clouds just make it so... cheerful, don't you think?"

The voice laughed lightly, a sound like windchimes fluttering on the breeze. "Of course."

Shinomori turned to Sanosuke and nodded his head. "Don't you think so, Sano-chan?"

Sanosuke cautiously looked around and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I guess so..." The voice didn't answer.

Shinomori sighed. The answer didn't seem to please him. Sanosuke shook his head in confusion, what was he _supposed_ to say? "Tokio, this is the boy I've been telling you about, one of Sagara Sanosuke's souls..."

The voice seemed closer this time. "Yes, yes I see..." Strangely enough, Sanosuke felt calm. As calm as one feels when they are floating in a giant lake full of water and lazily watching the clouds go by. The way the voice said the last statement sort of disturbed him though, as if they knew something that he didn't. He felt like he was being paraded all around Gehenna with a sign that said, "Look at me!"

Shinomori nudged him in the ribs and pushed him a little further towards the throne with no one sitting on it. "Tell her what you want", he urged.

Sanosuke blinked, then shook his head in panic. How could he tell Shinomori that he was scared of saying something wrong? What if he said something totally off the wall? What if the voice was judging him? 

A calming thought and a soothing voice filled his head. _Don't be afraid,_ it said.

"I want to talk to you... about... well... you know..." The little fire of courage that the voice had provided was blown out when she didn't answer. Sanosuke turned to Shinomori with a look of despair on his face. Shinomori bade him to look in front with his eyes.

A gentle, hazy form of a something appeared about five feet away from his face. "Yes, I do know. Welcome to my throne, Sano-chan." The form shifted into a semblance of a woman... and it took slowly to materialize. Sanosuke felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest; was this the Tokio that everyone was talking about? Good Gods, she was radiant. She was wearing a brilliantly colored gold and silver kimono with bright red obi. Right down to the tabi on her feet, she was dressed in style. Her long black hair rippled over her shoulders like a waterfall and swayed like the wind was blowing through it. Her face was soft and smiling, and that was when Sanosuke could truly appreciate her beauty. Not only was she one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, she emanated a kind of serenity that Sanosuke had never felt before.

It was like he could stay forever in her presence and she would understand all his problems without saying a word.

Her giant lavender eyes regarded him with amusement. "I know why you are here, and the only thing that I can say is... nothing." She glided over the cloud to where he stood and hugged him. Sanosuke felt the sudden urge to cry his eyes out and tell her everything that had ever gone wrong in his life, but held it in and accepted the embrace.

Shinomori spoke up quietly. "What of Zanza?"

Tokio stood up and put her arm around Sanosuke's shoulders, just like a mother would her son. It was like light feather caressing his neck. "What he is doing is mortal transgression, he will be punished if he returns."

"How can he return? Will he ever? What can you do about it?" Shinomori echoed the questions inside Sanosuke's head.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it." She released her hold and started to walk back towards the throne. "There's nothing that I can do, but there is something that Sano-chan _can_. As you know already, I cannot say what, but—"

"— Wait!" Sanosuke bolted forward and ran towards her. "But it's wrong that he's in the body, isn't it? Why do I get the bad deal?" Shinomori gasped, and Sanosuke instantly felt a feeling of dread rise in his stomach. If Battousai didn't like to be interrupted, how much more so this graceful woman? 

_So much for not saying anything stupid... _

She turned around and smiled wistfully. "Would you like to know why I am only half-transparent, Sano-chan?" 

Sanosuke just blinked, dumbfounded. He was so entranced by every moment she made that he hardly noticed that she was more invisible than visible. Only the outline of her body was noticeable, with a few patches of color here and there where her kimono was. It was like looking at a person in a snowstorm. He nodded his head slowly and took in every detail of her appearance.

"I am only half-transparent because my mortal body is connected to spiritual one. I'm sure Battousai has told you that I am only one soul. If the only soul leaves the body, it dies. I can only be partially here, never completely, not even in my sleep." She turned and faced towards the throne again, fading ever so slightly. "Your woman friend, Takani Megumi... her souls are connected, different as they are. And that is what you need to find out."

He tried to make sense of what she was saying. Sanosuke looked to Shinomori for help, but found that his companion was not even moving. It was like he had been frozen in time. "I need to find a link", he said slowly.

"Yes."

A giant gust of air escaped through Sanosuke's lips. Feeling mischievous and relieved at the same time, he grinned. "I thought you couldn't tell me what I was supposed to do."

She stopped, turned around, and smiled back at him. The smile sent waves of warmth coursing through his body. "I didn't, I merely gave you hints. Besides... that was the easy part, the work is in your hands." He bowed respectfully, turned on one heel, and closed his eyes. The goal was in sight, the victory almost his.

"Goodbye, Sano-chan... Maybe we'll meet again..." The voice disappeared into the air, and even though his eyes were closed, he could see the outside world becoming darker and darker. The coolness under his feet was gone, and the light was diminishing. He opened his eyes, took in the sight, and sighed. Of what comparison is this cold and dark Gehenna to that vibrant place where Tokio was?

Simple. There was none.

He raised his face to the sky and whispered, "Megumi. I'm coming."

*****

After that earthshattering statement that Sanosuke made, Megumi nearly knocked over the screen in her shock. She mumbled something to herself about being so clumsy, and with a flaming face stuffed the dress into the suitcase, not even bothering to fold it. Sanosuke looked like he had been done for a long time and was waiting on her. He was staring at her with the most hurt expression on his face, as if saying that he'd do anything to make her happy was the hardest thing he'd ever said.

_ Could it be... he's asking me to... marry him? _

Against all her best interests and her heart's wishes, she grabbed the suitcase and ran out of the room, face even redder than before. Why was that such a bad idea? Megumi had always wanted that maybe someday she could be like the wives she's heard about, with a little house on a cozy street with two children running about, and being together with the man she loved. No man was better suited for the job than Sanosuke in her mind, but...

She suddenly felt the urge to cry and was surprised when a small tear escaped her eyes. Odd, she had not even been feeling any sort of thing that would make her cry.

_I am an idiot. _

*****

_ Zanza, you are an idiot. _

He knew that what he was going to say would surprise her, but he didn't think it would that much! It really hurt him when she just disregarded his heartfelt statement and stuffed that dress into that suitcase; she didn't even attempt to make eye contact. She didn't even bother to speak! Then the final blow to his pride was her dashing out of the room, her hair still done up in that upsweep. One side of her head was undone; she didn't even bother to fix the other side.

_ Wanted to get away from me that bad, huh? _

Zanza sighed and stretched his fingers in sadness. "She thought I wanted to marry her..." He remembered that one second that they locked eyes, and he saw everything in her mind. He thought with a tinge of guilt that she wouldn't be happy when she found out that someone like him could read her thoughts. Souls that remember Gehenna have the ability to read minds, but only on a very limited basis. The person's mind that they were reading had to be looking into their eyes, and the instant that look was broken, so was the mind contact.

_ I _am_ marrying her... but in another way... _

It had been at least 3 minutes since she had rushed out of the room, and Zanza felt like he should go and try to explain. Either way, it would really hurt her. If he said that he didn't want to marry her, it would be a lie and she would feel horrible. However, if he said that he did, there would be a double meaning in that and he would feel remorse over what his mission was. 

He closed his eyes and offered a silent prayer to God.

_ Please don't let me ruin this for myself... or for her... _

*****

When Sanosuke walked out the door of the inn, Kenshin narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He had seen Megumi bolt out of there just a couple minutes before. While Kaoru was graciously helping herself to all she could carry from the nearby vendors lining the streets, he was standing near the corner of one house while Kaoru was imperviously unaware.

_ Something is wrong... _

He couldn't explain what he felt, and under normal circumstances, he would dismiss it as just a worry. But... in all of his experience as a hitokiri and living as a rurouni for ten years, it has taught him to trust his instincts, odd as they could be sometimes. Sanosuke had been acting like a totally different person since that whole picture deal, perhaps there was some higher reason why. There had to be something that Sanosuke was thinking about to cause him to behave in such a strange manner.

"What's wrong, Kenshin? You've been preoccupied this whole time." Kaoru's hand was on his shoulder, but he didn't pay attention. He was too busy watching Sanosuke frantically look around for a few seconds into the crowd of people before darting in the direction that Megumi took off in. "Hey, Kenshin!"

Kenshin spun around to face Kaoru, and in her arms was a water-colored paper umbrella. It was folded up, but even though you weren't able to see the pattern, it still looked very well made and of good quality. He apologized. "I know. Sorry... but..." He glanced over his shoulder again to see if Sanosuke or Megumi were in sight. "... but I still keep getting this odd feeling that Sanosuke's acting different..."

Kaoru pondered for a moment and looked at the ground. "I guess you're right; I can't believe that he offered to pay me back for all that money he owes me..."

"... and I can't believe you fainted over it." Kenshin gave her a warm smile.

She laughed briefly before her face turned into one of shock. Her mouth was wide open in surprise as she was still looking at the ground. "Kenshin... Oh Gods, Kenshin!!" Kaoru gripped his gi with unmistakable force and started shaking him, tears shining in her eyes.

He reacted quickly and in the only way he knew how. "Oro-o-o-o..."

Kaoru was giggling happily and dropped him to the ground. "Maybe he's going to ask her to marry him! Oh Gods, what if he does? They'd be so cute together..." While Kaoru was swooning, Kenshin collected his wits and hauled to his feet. "Can't you just imagine Kenshin! You're going to be an uncle to someone, and I'm going to be an aunt!"

Kenshin held his hands up as a gesture of peace. "Now, calm down Kaoru... there has to be another explanation for this..."

"It's the _only_ explanation!" Kaoru announced giddily. "Just look at the facts anata, it all makes perfect sense! First, he pretends to have his soul taken to get Megumi worried, then he kisses her... Second, he acts all proper to win her over, just like a gentleman would! And the thing about changing clothes in the inn... does it take thirty minutes to get changed?" She gave him a mischievous smile. "Maybe that's where he proposed!" Kaoru excitedly opened her new umbrella and asked with determination, "Kenshin, where did they go?"

"But..." He tried to get a word in edgewise. "That still doesn't..."

"Kenshin!" She was growing agitated. Rule number one of marriage: If the wife wants to know something, then by damn you'd better tell her. "Where'd they go?"

The rurouni could do nothing but stammer an answer, despite his protests. "H-He was heading towards the K-Kamo river, but Kaoru-dono—" Adding the suffix to the end of her name was a last ditch effort; whenever he wanted something that normally did the trick.

"— no buts Kenshin! We must spy on them! _I've_ worked way too hard to get him to actually propose to her!" Her eyes grew soft as she twirled the umbrella around her shoulder. "They've worked way too hard and they deserve each other." Her eyes grew determined again as she spun around and ran at a trot towards the river. "C'mon Kenshin!" she called over her shoulder.

"But..." He sighed in defeat. Rule number two of marriage: What the wife wants, the wife gets. Before sighing a second time and running after Kaoru's rapidly fading umbrella, he entertained a suspicion that just wouldn't leave him alone.

_If he was proposing to her, why was she running _away_ from him? _

*****

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

The sound of his footsteps pounding on the dirt while he was running seemed to be talking with minds of their own. Every one was an accusation; voices mocking him in rhythm to the hammering of his feet.

You blew it. You blew it. You blew it.

With each step, he was getting angrier and angrier with himself. Why had he revealed such a secret part of himself? Why did she shoot him down like that? Somehow, he was expecting just this kind of thing from her; after talking to Megumi-sensei, they both shared one thing in common:

They don't know how to love.

Megumi-sensei with her sharp tongue and absolute hatred for men was the obvious one, but with Takani Megumi, you really had to dig underneath the surface to see what was really wrong. Most people would think that if a woman flirts with men a lot, it means that she is comfortable around them, right?

Wrong.

Zanza knew from being in Gehenna so long that women flirt with men to cover up their own insecurities. If they are uncomfortable with men, they try to make themselves comfortable by talking and speaking even more with them. While this does work a little bit and make them more outgoing, it also hurts women too. There's going to be a point while the woman is flirting when she realizes that the man she loves is exactly like some other man who has hurt her before, even though it's just a small trait like hair color or smell. That stays with them for the whole time and is always shoved in the back of their mind somewhere...

He clenched his fist when he remembered a previous encounter; he had run into Kanryuu's other soul when he was still trapped in Gehenna. The sniveling man was pestering some girl like the woman-crazed maniac he was. Zanza strode over to him and punched him right in the nose.

That was the best Zanza'd ever felt in his life.

Too bad he couldn't tell this Megumi what he had done, but Megumi-sensei knew. In fact, she was the one that told him to do it! This was her reward for keeping silent about his secret... She knew how to manipulate just as easily as this Megumi could, so he could see that they were the same parts of a different soul.

But that's all going to change.

He was so lost in thought that he almost missed Megumi sitting on the riverbank on top of that suitcase and staring out at the water. Before going to her, he thought about what he was going to say. He knew for a fact that his alter ego, Sano-chan, would rush right into the situation without thinking it through first. That's why 99% of the time Megumi was annoyed at him; he was callous and didn't spare feelings. Zanza's job was to be the complete opposite, he was a man of few words, and so he chose them carefully.

"Hey."

"Hi." She didn't turn her head. "I knew you'd come."

Zanza took a deep breath and... laughed. He laughed so hard that Megumi turned around and looked at him with a mixture of shock and happiness. Once he was done, she was smiling in that "You're such an idiot" way and turned back to watching the water. With a small grin, he took a step and plod down right next to her on the ground. "It looks like you've figured me out, Megumi." He paused; he didn't take the time to think about this aspect, the marriage. Unlike his alter ego, he spoke what was in his heart. "... well, I know that I don't have anything to my name except a rundown apartment and my clothes... but there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

_Oh God, here it comes..._

"... and I can guarantee hard times, and I can guarantee that sooner or later one of us is going to want out of this..."

_It's so unreal..._

Megumi steeled herself to not look at the person sitting right beside her. She picked a spot on the water to stare at until he was finished. If she was lucky, maybe she'd make it through without crying. So many thoughts were racing through her mind, but she concentrated them all into a beam and directed it at the spot of water she was focusing on. Megumi wanted to remember every word, every detail.

"... but..." His sudden stoppage and the resulting silence afterwards drove her to the breaking point, but somehow she managed to keep looking at the water. In a surprise move, he grabbed her hands and held them between his. Megumi looked at him and stared into his warm brown eyes. His face was so serious, yet devoid of any sort of teasing that Sanosuke usually had. She couldn't stop looking into those eyes; it was like he knew exactly what was going on inside her head.

_What's he going to say now? _

He broke eye contact and lovingly stroked her hands, continuing while he was looking at them. The emotion that this simple gesture conveyed was something that Megumi had never felt before, not even around Sanosuke. "... but... I know that if I _don't_ do this, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I know that you're the one for me, the only one."

_ I'm the only one... _

He looked back at her again, this time he had small smile on his face and his eyes were dancing, but he was still serious. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth and... be mine forever?"

Somehow, Megumi had been expecting it, but it still came as a shock when he actually said it. Sanosuke and her had joked about marriage before, but he had decided that it was way too much work to win her over. Plus, he didn't want to get mixed up in that "marriage paperwork". Screw the legally binding sense of marriage, he said, it was close enough to have her on his own. He said all this, of course, with a large grin on his face. But now, he was so intent and focused, like he'd been working on this for a really long time. "I..."

He grinned. "Screw sneaking around, I want the legality and all the perks that come with what I'm asking you. So...?" He twiddled his thumbs sheepishly. "... whaddya say?"

She turned to him and smiled. _That_ was the Sanosuke she knew. Instead of throwing herself into his arms and hugging him, she went for the other route. "You forgot to mention how beautiful and talented I am."

"Well..."

"... and you forgot that you have loads of sake bottles in that apartment..."

"Um..."

She mockingly glared at him with half lidded eyes. It was about time she used her man wiles, Kaoru had her share of it today. "Normally, when you ask a girl to marry you, you give her something."

"Ah, but I do have something..."

"Well you—" Megumi was about to say something until she realized what he said. A sarcastic retort just stopped itself in midsentence, and all she could do was stare at him. Was he serious?

He grinned sheepishly and reached into the pocket sewn inside his jacket. Dammit, he wasn't expecting this. Zanza knew perfectly well that he didn't have anything to give her, but... could he call on the power of Gehenna again? He had done it when he made their clothes magically reappear on the train, making it look like he'd brought them all along. Would it work a second time? What to give her? "You have to close your eyes first."

Megumi gave him a one sided smile that said "I don't like surprises, but just this once since you're asking me to marry you". She sighed, "Fine, but don't think that this will help influence my decision in any way..."

_Call on Gehenna again?_

No. He'd do it the mortal way this time. "I changed my mind, don't close your eyes." He gave her a lopsided smile. "It's so much better this way." 

Sanosuke reached up behind his head and felt around his hair for a couple of minutes. Megumi thought he looked so comical, if she hadn't known better it appeared like he was scratching his head in embarrassment. No such moment; he found what he was looking for. Once Sanosuke had the end of one of the bandana tails in his hand, he wrapped it around his neck so that it was directly in between his lips. He took the corner of it in his teeth and gave it a sharp yank. The red bandana tore a little bit and separated, forming a band of red cloth about the length of a pinkie finger.

"I know it isn't much... but..." With fluid precision and tenderness, he reached for her hand and wrapped the tiny bit of cloth around her left middle finger, just like a ring. He tried to tie it with a small knot, but fumbled for a bit because the fabric was too small. Megumi couldn't speak, the way he touched was just too... overwhelming. After fiddling with it for a few moments, he finally raised his head and sighed. "It may not mean much to you, but it does to me." She turned her hand around and admired his handwork from all angles; it was simply beautiful. Sanosuke stopped and touched her hand again, sending electric impulses racing down her spine. "Now I have both my past..." He then reached up and touched her face, his eyes devoid of mischief. "... and I have my future." 

_This was the bandana from the group he was in before Kenshin met him... it really does mean a lot to him..._

_ The Sehikoutai. He gave that up for me?_

He gave her a few seconds to think about it and just stared at the light bouncing off the water. The sunset was incredibly beautiful; it was perfect for the moment even though he hadn't planned it. Brilliant reds, fiery oranges, and luminous yellows combined with the cool greens and midnight blues, it was like God painted it especially for them to make the moment last forever. He sighed and breathed in the air, vaguely aware that the whole time Megumi was staring at him.

"Sanosuke..." Her voice was cracking, and Zanza looked at her with concern. "... Sanosuke..." Megumi crumpled into Zanza's unexpectant arms, and it took him somewhat off guard. 

_ How you can smile with all those tears in your eyes? _

He started to stroke her hair; she was really crying now. His right shoulder was getting wet, but he didn't care. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry..." The simple beauty of the moment and the emotional power behind it was overwhelming, more than Megumi could handle. In fact... more than he could as well, he thought as he wiped a single tear with the back of his hand.

_ I'd... never felt this way before..._

She stopped for a moment and looked happily into his eyes. "No, I'm glad you did. I... I guess, what I really want to... I want to say..." What Zanza saw inside her mind was enough to make him hug her even tighter. "My answer is..."

_Please God, don't let this moment end. _

In her eyes, he saw it. There was just no need for words.

_Yes, Sanosuke. I love you with all my heart._


	8. Maybe, if I'm lucky

Dedicated to: **Crystal** (Yes, he will know what Zanza is doing; in fact, he's watching it all happen right now...), **Xara** (maybe you'll actually sign in this time ^_^ I have to admit myself, I'm starting to fall for the rough and tumble gangster, is that a bad thing? *smiles*), **Omochi** (will you be his cheerleader? *grins*), **Alexiel** (something tells me that Zanza is a WHOLE lot more romantical than Sano-chan; if you were Megumi, which one would you pick? ^_^ Why, both of course!), **J. Liha** (I like torture. I like it a lot. Well, I'll continue writing it as long as I have interest in it. No longer...), **tanuki-chan** (*sighs and uncocks her gun* AH!! She wrote one of my favorite kinds of reviews!!! *does a little dance* I made another person see the LIGHT!! Ohohohohoho... Saitoh sucking on a lollipop eh, you know, I might be able to fit that in somewhere... but God, I'm scared), **Susan** (your wish has come true. I'm introducing in the next chapter Hiko Seijurou the 13th. Your email really helped me get ideas, thanks!), **Kat** (ask as many questions as you want, it just doesn't mean I'll answer them _directly_ ^_^ Zanza knows who Tokio is, but she won't try to stall anything. Batty and Shinomori are planning something here, and that's it...), and **Sanosuke** (This chapter _is_ good for you, this is where you plan _revenge_ ^_^) 

Without further ado... 

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 8**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com)

"Kenshin." Kaoru voice had dropped down to an awed whisper. "Kenshin... did... did you see that?" She rearranged herself from the back of their temporary "hiding spot" to get a better look, all the while sniffling in admiration. "He gave her part of her bandana! How romantic..." she cried.

"Yes..." Kenshin replied quietly, lest he give away their position. "I still think it's wrong that we are sneaking in on them, Kaoru." 

She shot him a glare annoyed enough to make his heart freeze. "We aren't _sneaking_ in on them Kenshin, we're merely _spying_ on them."

Kenshin scratched the back of his head absentmindedly. "Aren't they the same thing?"

She scowled. "... shut up, Kenshin." Kaoru then turned her attention back to the couple lovingly embracing each other on the banks of the river. "I think it's safe to assume..."

"... that her answer is yes."

*****

"Oh God... I just... don't know what to say..."

Zanza pulled away and smiled. "How about yes?"

Megumi sighed, slightly frustrated at herself. "The most romantic moment of my life and I don't know what to say. It's odd, because I've gone through this about a million times in my head..." She stopped when she realized how foolish she sounded. Admit to Sanosuke that she had actually _thought out_ what she was going to say when he asked her to marry him? He merely looked at her in that calm and composed manner, making her feel like she said too much. Megumi stammered, "I mean, if ever the occasion arose where some guy would ask me the same question... and what I would say if that certain guy would..."

Zanza tried to connect with her feelings. What he saw in her eyes was enough to tell him, but one can't live on thoughts alone. He yearned to hear it coming from her mouth. "... would that certain guy be me?"

She nodded numbly.

"Well... in your mind... what did your heart say?"

Megumi was taken aback. Sanosuke would never ask of such things like "your heart" or be concerned about her feelings. At least, that's the impression that she got from him. "In my mind?" she whispered. "My heart said..." Megumi knew in her mind that Sanosuke was nothing when it came to stature in the community, but her heart asked if she really cared about things like that.

Sensing her hesitancy, he took the opportunity to undo the "damage" that the previous ego had caused. She was thinking about it with her mind, even though her heart said that she would want nothing more than to be in his arms. Logic and feelings locked in a battle; there were two things to do: either win over logic or make feelings stronger. He chose the latter. "I don't expect an answer from you right away, I want you to take your own time to think about it."

Zanza stepped back for a moment and gazed at her with that small smile still on his face. Megumi had her head tilted to the side, wondering what he was going to do. "Please, think about it. I don't want it to be fake."

_He doesn't want it to be fake... _

He said all that needed to be said. She needed time now. Her of all people, she required her thinking space. He was true in what he said; he didn't want to marry her if it was going to be a joke. He'd thought about this too long and too hard to smother her. He was worried that at first, the sudden transition from Sano-chan to Zanza would frighten her, but he knew that he didn't need to worry. Just in case, he acted the way his former ego would act by turning around with his hands in his pockets. He grinned over his shoulder. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll be the one I'll remove the 'evil' on my back for."

"If I'm lucky..." she mumbled sarcastically. That was Sanosuke for you, thinking he was all that and a pan of ohagi. "I'm so lucky..."

_ Decision made. _

Zanza was surprised when a pair of thin but strong arms wrapped around him from behind. The flash of winglike purple sleeves were trying to wrap him in their embrace. Megumi was leaning her head against his back; near where he knew the kanji for evil was stitched. She pulled him closer and laughed. "My heart says..." He turned around and looked down at her; her eyes were dancing. "It's asking a single question of you right now."

"What?"

She smiled tenderly. "When should I start making you a new jacket?"

*****

"I... I don't believe..."

They had just come back from consulting Tokio about the situation, and just as Shinomori thought, she couldn't do anything about it. Battousai nodded his head as if he understood exactly what transpired between the boy and the divinity. He then turned his full attention back to the shimmering water. 

"He... he's asking to marry her?" 

Sano-chan's voice had gone so soft with disbelief that Shinomori feared that this would spiral him into depression. He put a hand on his shoulder and tried to pull him away. "You can't watch the real world too much; it hurts. We should be more concerned about how we're going to get you back..."

_ He's asking to marry her... _

_ Zanza. Megumi. _

"Leave me."

Battousai tried to pry Sano-chan's hands from the side of the cauldron, but found that they were refusing to budge. Sanosuke's boyish face was straining red with the effort of clinging on. Finally, the hitokiri gave up, seeing that Sano-chan's determination to keep watching was the only thing that kept him hanging. "Suit yourself kid. I'm not going to be held responsible for your actions. Shinomori, let's go."

"But..." Shinomori stopped when he saw that _something_ in Battousai's eyes. It wasn't the typical hardness that he had become accustomed to, and that was enough to make Shinomori cast a forlorn look of his own. "I'll go." Before leaving, he cast one final look over his shoulder. Tears were glistening on Sano-chan's cheeks and merging with the water that he was staring so sorrowfully into. "I'm sorry..."

Sanosuke didn't know what hurt him worse, the fact that he was stuck in this place with no light or the fact that his own ego tricked him out of his _own_ body. But that didn't prepare at all for this. It was just like burning your fingers on a fire; there's the initial pain that comes, then there's the searing agony when your nerves actually got the message through to your brain. 

This hurt so much more.

_ She looks so happy... _

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger when he saw how carefree and giddy she appeared when Zanza was twirling her around like that, legs splaying out to all angles while she threw her head back and laughed. But... he also couldn't ignore the look on his _own_ face; Zanza was actually happy. Sano-chan didn't miss the tear that so discreetly formed in the corner of his eye, and the way he nonchalantly flicked it away did not go unnoticed.

_ Yes, Sanosuke. I love you with all my heart. _

They echoed all around him and made his own heart heavy. The woman he loved was in the arms of another: himself. The thought made him even angrier, and her felt so inadequate for not being about to control his emotions. Why couldn't he be more like Zanza and not show them? He shouted at the water, at the happy dancing images. "Megumi! You fell in love with me!! It's me!!! Don't listen to him, he's not the one!"

_ Oh, but he must be. _

It had to be true; Zanza _had_ to be the chosen soul. In Sano-chan's logic, Megumi had never been so happy around him except when he chose to use manners. This was exactly what Zanza was doing. "You fell in love with me..." he repeated uselessly. The elation on her face had not changed at all during his shouting fit; she truly could not hear. 

"Why did it have to be this way?" Zanza had accomplished in three short hours what he had been planning for almost three months: asking for Takani Megumi's hand in marriage. Sano-chan thought with remorse that Zanza phrased it so much better than he ever could have, and that saddened him. It came so easily to a smooth talker, but to Sanosuke, it was just a little bit harder.

_ Maybe... _

With one more disheartening thought to add to his mind, Sanosuke sniffled one last time and slapped the water with the back of his hand. The image scattered, and then pieced itself back together just as quickly. With her smiling face.

Most importantly, with his own.

_ Maybe... I'm not the chosen soul..._

A little ways off, Battousai shook his head in pity. "Shinomori, this is really disturbing him. Shouldn't we do something?"

"Well exactly!" Shinomori crossed his arms indignantly and gave him an "I-told-you-so" look. "And this is coming from the man who just wants to sit back and not do anything about anyone: Mr. 'I-Don't-Care-Because-I'm-A-Emotionless-Blob' Battousai?" 

Battousai rolled his eyes. "There has to be something we can do."

"Well..." He pondered for a minute. "... as you know, Tokio can't do anything, but he can. She put me into frozen stasis as soon as I got up there, so I didn't hear anything that she said..."

The redheaded boy regarded the comment with a slight nod. "... Judging by the look on his face, he doesn't know where to start. Do you think that maybe we can have contact with the outside world?"

"You mean, reality?"

"Yes. By way of rhapsodic dreaming."

Shinomori gasped, eyes flashing with unmasked concern. "Now, you know that it's forbidden for us to have contact with the mortal body." He concentrated on the ground, the fog swirling around his feet like a miniature twister. "It's against the rules."

"But..." Battousai interrupted. "Isn't what Zanza did also against the rules?"

"Well..."

"And, don't you want to get the rightful owner of the body where it belongs?"

"... Battousai..."

He went on. "It's not right. It's not right..."

Shinomori smiled weakly. "Batty, you always were the one for justice..." He stopped and seemed to contemplate the other man's argument. All the while, Battousai was watching him intently with amber colored eyes. Shinomori finally grinned. "Fine. I'll do it."

Battousai slapped his old friend on the back, his eyes shining with what looked like amusement. "I knew I could count on you." He saw the hesitant look on Shinomori's face and reassured him. "We're not going to break the rules Shinomori... we're just going to _bend_ them a little."

*****

After Megumi got her bearings straight from being twirled around like a tornado for a few moments, she spoke up. "I wonder what Kaoru and Ken-san will think... how should we break the news to them?"

Zanza turned his attention to a tree just a few paces away. He took hold of Megumi's shoulders and pointed at the tree. "I think they already know." As if God decided to make it a perfect entrance, two figures crumpled in a heap at the base of the tree. "See?"

"Ken-san! Kaoru-chan!!"

Zanza laughed out loud, their position was just too funny to ignore. The girl was splayed on top of the redhead, limbs at all angles. Kenshin turned redder than his hair and tried to wiggle out from underneath his wife. Kaoru looked up with the most apologetic expression on her face. "Well..." she tried to explain. Finding no rational one in sight and under Megumi's disapproving stare, she took her aggression out on the man pinned underneath her. "Kenshin! How could you be so clumsy?"

"I wasn't clumsy... Kaoru-dono was the one who fell on top of me first..."

Kaoru's face was lined with crimson, more from embarrassment than anger. "But... I'm so sorry Megumi!" She shoved herself up off Kenshin and brushed off her kimono, the whole time stammering a confession to the ground. As if Megumi was there. "I only wanted to see what was going on, I didn't mean any harm by it... and... and..."

Zanza smiled. "Old habits die hard, right Kaoru?" He was referring to a previous memory of the girl trying to eavesdrop on a conversation that Kenshin and Megumi had once.

"Honestly Kaoru-chan..." Megumi's anger was nonexistent; she just had a high sense of justice that needed to be upheld. In other words, she was teasing her for making their "perfect moment" not-so-perfect. Of course, that was a lie; the whole afternoon couldn't have been better.

_ Things like this don't surprise me much anymore, they're common occurrence at the Kamiya dojo... _

Kenshin picked himself up off the ground since Kaoru didn't look like she was going to offer him help any time soon. Her face was buried in her kimono sleeves. "Kaoru-dono had nothing to do with this. It was all my idea."

"Ken-san?" Megumi was dumbstruck. Kaoru just looked at her husband with confusion etched in her features. "I would have expected it from Kaoru... but not from you!"

"I am sorry." Kenshin bowed his head reverently. "But... it was Kaoru's idea to give you a little engagement gift." He nodded his head towards the umbrella still lying on the ground behind the tree. Kaoru understood instantly and rushed to get it.

Megumi echoed Kenshin's words and looked at Zanza. "Engagement gift?" She covered her face with her hands, fingers massaging her temples. Megumi could feel her face becoming bright red, if she would have chosen a way to tell them, this wouldn't be the way... 

Kaoru produced from her back one of the most beautiful umbrellas that Megumi had ever seen and started closing the distance between the two couples. Arms extended as if it was a peace offering, Kaoru smiled sheepishly. Megumi was shocked, but she accepted it without thinking. "Well, um... should we go to Misao-chan's? Or should we go home?"

This time, Kenshin was the one who answered. He took a look at the horizon and upon seeing that stars were already showing in the cerulean sky, he said, "It's getting late, I don't want to bother Misao-dono at this hour. We should just catch the next train ride and go home."

"What do you think, Megumi?" Kaoru seemed to be treading on eggshells. Megumi knew that she was the one who suggested that they spy on them, but Kenshin took the blame for her. Now that took a true man...

She looked up at Zanza and tried to decipher what was in his face. His expression told her that it didn't matter either way. "Yes, let's go home", Megumi finished. Without another word, Kenshin and Kaoru walked together in the direction of the train station. Kaoru said something to Kenshin. He smiled and said something back. Kaoru was obviously pleased with the answer, and then laid her head down on his shoulder. Megumi regarded them with amusement. "What do you think that's about?"

"Us, probably" was the answer that came from Zanza. She started to follow Kenshin and Kaoru, but he reached for the hand that held the umbrella. Megumi looked at him as he slowly spread it out until it was open in all its glory. If it was beautiful folded, it was even more so unfurled. "A pretty umbrella for a pretty lady."

She blushed. "It's going to be really odd looking at you from now on as my husband to be, you know that?"

_ For you and me both... _

"I mean, I never thought that this would happen..."

_ Neither did I. _

"... but..." Megumi smiled and linked her right arm through his left, umbrella over both of their heads. "I'm glad that it did." She spoke with such a clear sincerity that Zanza felt his heart jolt out of his chest. This was the moment he feared; he knew that sooner or later...

_ Oh God, what have I done? _

*****

"Ha! Caught you again!"

Shinomori nearly jumped a foot in the air. He whirled around to see the grinning face of Sano-chan, who was hiding behind the chair he was sitting on. "Y-You!"

"Me."

Battousai chuckled. "Be careful Shinomori, he's a master at hiding and sneaking up on people." 

Shinomori was obviously startled, he had his hand over his chest and he was breathing heavily. "How long has he been there?"

"A while."

"How much did he hear?"

Battousai smiled. "All of it."

The man was dumbstruck. "Last time I saw you, you were over by the... the..." He realized that his ramblings made him sound like an idiot, so Shinomori just stopped. He strode over to where Sano-chan was crouching and tousled his hair. "You sneaky little thing..."

Sanosuke grinned. "I'm getting better and better at this every day, aren't I?"

"Sure kid." Battousai summoned a chair behind Sanosuke and motioned for him to sit down. "I suppose you'll want an explanation." Sano-chan nodded. Battousai continued, "We'll give it to you, but first you have to tell us something. Why did you change your mind?"

"Change my mind?" Sanosuke knew what the hitokiri was asking. It could have been better worded as 'When did you stop feeling sorry for yourself?' He answered, "The sooner I get into action, the sooner I go back."

"Good answer." Shinomori finally sat down and crossed his legs. "I'm glad that you stopped watching reality. It hurts."

He mumbled. "Tell me about it..." The look on both of their faces wanted to know if anything else was going on. "... she said yes to him... but..."

Battousai leaned forward intently. "But what?"

Sanosuke shook his head in disbelief. "I mean, for all the time I've known Zanza and he was a part of me, I didn't think that he was capable of love. He was the ego that took over after Sagara-taichou died, so I thought that it was all anger there. How can he love?" Neither man had an answer. Dismayed by their lack of talking, he said, "Do you think he's going to hurt her?"

"We wouldn't know better than you would." Shinomori said regrettably. "But there is a way to find out."

Sano-chan perked up instantly. "Isn't that the rhapsodic dreaming you were talking about?"

Battousai nodded as something fell from the sky. Shinomori didn't expect it, but Sano-chan caught it with his hands just before it fell into his lap. "Let me try the impromptu way again with you. When someone goes to sleep, his or her soul goes into Gehenna for a very short while. Just like what you saw with Tokio."

Sanosuke turned the mirror over in his hand. "You mean, she was semi-transparent because she was sleeping, right?"

"Correct. Her soul can not completely leave the body, but it can _partly_ leave." He paused. "Have you ever wondered where dreams come from?" The faraway look on Sanosuke's face answered his question, but he needed a verbal answer. "What are you thinking?"

He smiled a wistful smile. "I already _know_ where dreams come from." Shinomori and Battousai's attention piqued. The boy seemed to know more of Gehenna than they did. He continued, that distant look still there, until he flashed them the widest smile Battousai had ever seen. "Megumi _is_ my dream."

There was an awed silence in the void until Shinomori sighed dreamily. "Batty, that's so beautiful..." 

Battousai didn't even miss a beat or stop to acknowledge Sanosuke's open declaration. "So... I'm guessing you have no idea." Sanosuke scowled while Shinomori rolled his eyes. He continued. "Sorry, we don't have time for poetry right now Sano-chan, please understand."

"That's all right... I..." Sanosuke shook his head as if trying to dispel a thought. "... I just don't know what came over me, that's all." It was an odd feeling; that wasn't something that he would have said under the circumstances, and Shinomori and Battousai seemed to know this. They looked at each other with something in their faces, uncertainty maybe? Sanosuke quickly tried to regain his bearings. "What do we do now?"

"Now... you know that thing you just said about Takani Megumi..." Shinomori had an uncharacteristic look of seriousness in his face. "Did it suddenly just appear inside your head? Or have you already thought this out before?"

"Well..."

"Did it come into your head like lightning? Or was it that feeling that you've done it before?"

"You mean like... déjà vu?"

Shinomori blinked. "Yes, like déjà vu..."

He was uncomfortable at being under such close scrutiny. "Geez guys, lighten up. It was just something I said; I don't know how it got in there..."

"But is it something you would have normally said?"

He fidgeted for a minute. "No..."

Battousai stood up and dispelled the chair behind him into mist. "We have no time to lose then. Something drastic is going to happen, and there's only one person who can help us."

Sanosuke's face drained of color upon hearing the word 'drastic'. He rose quickly and knocked the chair down. "What's going on? Why is he doing this to me? And who can help us?" He was starting to get angry at all the sidelong looks that Shinomori and Battousai were giving each other; they had a silent communication going on between them.

_ It's my life! So tell me what's going on! _

"We must leave immediately. It's nearly dusk in the mortal realm, and the dreams will be starting shortly. If we make it in time, we can get to her in time."

"Her who?"

Battousai cracked a small smile. "The only person that can help us, the dreamweaver."

"Who's that?" Sanosuke didn't notice that Shinomori had already disappeared into the inky blackness. To where, he didn't know. "Who's the dreamweaver?"

"She was the one who taught me all the principles of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. I am very grateful and in debt to her for as long as I live. My honorable master, Hiko Seijurou."

A stunned silence, then a strangled cry of disbelief. "Your master's a _woman_?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: I apologize for the incredible lack of action in this chapter, but it's really a transition. Things will pick up in the next one, and there we learn bits and pieces of Zanza's master plan through the dreamweaver's rhapsody. Stay tuned, and do review. The fic is getting really long and out of my "control", I've never written more than four chapters before for ANY fic, and I'm feeling sort of insecure with this right now. Hasta!


	9. The Dreamweaver's Rhapsody

Before I make dedications, I'm going to give you a very important news flash. DO NOT read this fic without reading this first. *sighs* No, I'm not going to trash this fic, far from it, so don't worry. However, this has taken an unexpected turn. I sincerely believe that this is the chapter that will weed out my faithful readers and ones who just do it for sport. It's very unlike me to write such themes, and only ones who truly understand can be open hearted enough to believe. I'm so scared, no, terrified, that what I've written will leave all of you people wondering "What the hell?" I used to write this fic for myself and not expect reviews, and that's how my story is going. 

What does this mean for you readers? Quite simply, if you have faith in me, you will stick with me until the end. I think it turns out that I don't even have faith enough in myself. I'm going to postpone dedications until the next chapter because you reviewers had no idea this plot was coming. I thought that maybe you don't want your name to be affiliated with such a chapter... 

Alright, I'm done. Enjoy and do tell me what you think, it's like I'm laying my heart out here. Break it, enlighten it, just don't ignore it. 

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 9**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com)

_So, they're going to use the dreamweaver... smart move... _

They had long since arrived in Tokyo, and since it was sunset when they left Kyoto, it was now later into the night. Kaoru and Kenshin both bid them a good night and disappeared off into the darkness, arm in arm. Zanza turned to walk with Megumi, but not before he saw Kaoru giving him a concealed thumbs-up and a gigantic grin.

"Sanosuke...? Are you coming?" Megumi hated to break him out of his thinking, but he had just been standing there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the ground. She was starting to wonder if he was getting sick with something. "Are you walking home with me?"

_I don't have much time left... I have to start the plan now. _

Much to her dismay, Sanosuke merely turned his back to her, then called over his shoulder, "Sorry Meg, I can't tonight. You can walk home. _Alone_." With that, he was away, leaving a stunned Megumi wondering what she had done wrong.

_I'm so sorry for what I'm going to do to you... but it has to be done to meld your souls together... _

******************

Shinomori gently put a hand over Sano-chan's mouth. "Now, I'm going to warn you. She doesn't talk too much, but the others... well... you'll see for yourself." 

Sano-chan heard Battousai mutter something about one loudmouth in particular. "Do you know anyone by the name of Saitoh Hajime?" 

In disbelief, he nodded. He indeed knew the ex-Captain of the Shinsengumi all too well. In fact, it was bordering on hate. Although he had always teased Sanosuke for being a loser or being too weak, deep down inside, Sano knew that he had to be impressed by some of the things he did. "Why do you ask?"

Shinomori and Battousai both looked at each other and smiled. "You'll see," was their simple, combined answer. Suddenly, there was another flash of red light, but this time, Sano-chan had been expecting it. He didn't shut his eyes as he had earlier when he went to go visit Tokio. But unlike Tokio's area, this place looked exactly like the rest of Gehenna: black and foggy. However, there was a giant circle of white light a few yards off, with what looked like three piles of wood in the center.

"They're spindles. You use them to weave yarn. In this case, you weave dreams. This is the chamber of the dreamweavers." Battousai explained.

Sano-chan scratched the back of his head. "Oh. So... where are they?"

Shinomori smiled. "You haven't learned yet, Sano-chan. You must _listen_, not see. Eyes can deceive, but your hearing never tries to trick you here." Shinomori snickered, then added, "You don't have to listen _too_ hard to find them..."

Sano-chan was puzzled by Shinomori's last remark but closed his eyes anyways. It was the only way to get to Megumi, and if closing his eyes were all it took, he'd sleep forever. At first, there was nothing but silence. 

_God, I hate the quiet... _

At first, it started off as a whisper, but then steadily increased in volume until Sano-chan could make out specific words, and then whole sentences. He opened his eyes. In place of where the three piles of wood were, three figures were sitting beside them. "Are those... the dreamweavers?"

Battousai nodded. "They are. I wonder what Hajime's got them talking about now..."

"But isn't this called eavesdropping?" Sano-chan's sense of privacy had been questioned for a moment. He glared at the two souls, busy listening in on their conversation. "Is this all you souls do all day? Just... listen in to other people talking?"

Shinomori waved his hand. "C'mon Sano-chan, Soujirou'll forgive us..."

"You mean Soujirou's here too!!" He was silenced by a wave of Battousai's hand. Sano-chan grumbled, but unwillingly leaned his head in closer to listen.

_Gods, this is so wrong... _

A woman's voice started speaking. "Now, that's where I disagree with you, Hiko. I believe that life begins the moment you are conceived... Don't look at me like that, you always try to con me out of my belief system..."

"Discrepo con tu y acuerdo con Señora Hiko. Creo que vida empieza a naciemiento."

The first woman's voice snorted. "You always agree with Hiko, Soujirou. No one _ever_ takes my side in an argument, why should I expect you to do the same?"

A silence.

"Yes Hiko, I already _know_ that! Everyone knows that! I know that souls don't enter the body until birth, this I know. But I believe that without a vessel to put it in, the body at conception, it's pointless to call it _life_. Are you sort of understanding what I'm trying to say? You say life begins when the soul first enters the body at birth, I think life begins when the human vessel is first formed."

Some general sounds of agreement, and then some whispering. "Ah, so Master Shinomori and Battousai are here?"

Although the comment caught Sano-chan so off guard that he stumbled backwards, Battousai and Shinomori both straightened themselves primly and brushed off whatever particles of dirt were on their clothes. "We're very sorry for listening in, but I didn't want to interrupt." They were a couple of well-behaved gentlemen, speaking to _air_. There was still no sign of the two bearers of the voices.

"¡Ah! ¡Señor Shinomori! Recepción a nuestra guarida. Y tu, Señor Battousai. ¿Quièn es el chico detrás de usted?" 

Sano-chan shook his head and looked around. There was still no one there. Battousai nudged him in the ribs. "Soujirou wishes to know who you are. Tell her."

"But there's no one _here_," he hissed through gritted teeth. "And I can't speak whatever the hell she's speaking!" Sano-chan did a double take and squinted at Battousai. "That was Soujirou?"

Another woman's voice spoke, the first one he heard while they were eavesdropping. Her voice was mocking. "So, the child of Sagara Sanosuke wishes to see us? Shinomori, I remember you being a horrid teacher, and I guess this just proves my point." A silence, then the woman's voice sighed. "Yes, Hiko, please don't indulge me in your girlish fantasies. I know you think he's cute..."

"What?!" Before Sano-chan had anytime to react, he was confronted with the single most terrifying thing he'd ever seen: cookies. A hunchbacked old lady with a friendly smile was pushing them towards his face on a silver platter, all the while commanding him in some foreign language. " Cómalo. ¡Está bien!" she gently insisted.

_There's something oddly familiar about that face... _

Without hesitation, Shinomori and Battousai took a cookie from the platter and began nibbling on it. After a few moments, Battousai shot Sano-chan a look that said, "Take a cookie or _die_." He had it now; this had to be Soujirou... as a woman. The friendly, caring smile was a dead giveaway. She was garbed in a simple brown dress with a beige apron over the top of it. The fabric didn't look like it was too expensive; in fact, it looked like the type that potato sacks were made out of. Despite her poor appearance, it was her face that captured his attention. The wrinkles around her eyes seemed like honest and fine lines, very different from the hard and defined ones around say, Saitoh Hajime's eyes. Her mouth was forever turned upwards in a smile. It reminded Sano-chan vaguely of a kind old grandma.

"Mmm... wonderful cookies! Seriously, you really know how to bake these things, Señora Soujirou." Shinomori tapped a lean finger to the Fate's forehead, making her smile even wider. Sano-chan took Battousai's lead and took one of the cookies from the platter.

_My God, they're huge... _

The thing was laden with chocolate chips, rising up from the caramel expanse of dough like miniature mountains. It was still warm to the touch, just like it had just been baked. He sincerely doubted that he could eat the whole thing; it was as big as his head, if not bigger. Sano-chan took a bite while looking around for the other two Fates. Battousai had disappeared. The woman watched him expectantly. After mulling over his taste for a couple seconds, he grinned in appreciation. "Wow, those were... too good..." 

The Fate known as Soujirou started talking again. "¿Realmente? Las galletas son fáciles de hacer. Puedo darle la receta."

Sano-chan was lost. No, more dumbstruck than anything else. How could he not understand a word this woman was saying? He suddenly felt very small until Shinomori gave him an encouraging smile. "Just try to understand. You will get it. Remember, it's not your eyes, it's your ears..." The man laid a hand on Sano-chan's shoulder and pushed him forward. "Remember."

A woman's voice interrupted. "Do you really think that'll work, Shinomori?" That tone again, mocking.

"Stay out of this. He needs to remember how to listen," came Shinomori's stern reply.

"Suit yourself," was the nonchalant reply.

Sano-chan was all the while was trying to concentrate on the elderly woman's face. Still smiling, still happy. The air felt so heavy with tension, but it didn't come from Soujirou. He could feel waves of discomfort from _Shinomori_, one of the people he would least expect it from. The pressure was on, both from seeing eyes and unseen ones. He couldn't screw this one up.

"¿Es usted que se siente arrepentido?"

_Think about what she's saying... _

"¿Tiene pesares?"

_She's asking me... _

Sano-chan sighed. "No, no tengo ningún pesar. Quiero ver Megumi."

_I have no regrets, I want see Megumi again... _

There was a stunned silence. Shinomori's arms were crossed in a smug look of victory, Soujirou's ancient eyes lit up like two luminescent stars, and Sano-chan could only shake his head in joyful disbelief. "¡Yo hablo español!" he exclaimed. A weight suddenly manifested on his head, although he couldn't see anything but air there. "I'm impressed, Shinomori. Very well done indeed."

_That voice... _

"Then again, we could probably just attribute that to a giant stroke of luck..." 

Shinomori tossed his head haughtily but the weight off Sano-chan's head hadn't been lifted yet. "You know I try, my lady, I do try."

Sano-chan squirmed underneath the invisible burden. It became so heavy that his head felt ready to sink into his thoracic cavity. He jerked his head to the side and came face to chest with... "Oh God! I'm so sorry!!" Face and ears blazing, he tried to cover his eyes with his hands, but found the task at hand quite impossible since his face was currently embedded between...

"My my, you're just like Shinomori. Well, of course, if he was just a little bit less gay..." The woman pried out Sano-chan's face out from between her assets and pushed him away. The child's face grew redder when he scrambled up from his position on the floor, then drained into a ghostly white when he concentrated on her face. She snickered, "I think it's safe to assume that you're not gay judging from your reaction, right?"

Shinomori waggled his finger at the woman, who received it with an impious grin. "You're so _mean_!"

"Who are you?" If there was another more beautiful woman one earth other than Megumi, this had to be the one. Just like Soujirou, this woman was clothed, but just barely enough to cover her essentials. The fabric shimmered like the depth of the ocean and made her yellow eyes gleam. One five-inch wide strip ran across her lower waist, while another even thinner strip, more like a ribbon, covered her chest.

_And well endowed she was!_ Sanosuke couldn't help himself from thinking so lecherously, but all the angels in heaven couldn't compare to the one that stood before him. He briefly thought about Shinomori saying something like "We souls have no definition." _Guess again buster!_ he thought wryly. Jet-black hair akin to Tokio's was tied into two low ponytails that trailed onto the ground. One single strand crossed down into her eyes and ended just below her nose and where her mouth began. Those two rose petals seemed capable of curling, smiling, and many other things that people wouldn't know about. He found himself strangely drawn to those lips...

"Ella es una mujer mala, Saitoh Hajime."

_Oh ye Gods... _

The woman laughed again and pulled two clips from the side of her head. Three more strands of hair fell over her eyes. "I am not a bad girl Soujirou, that's not very nice of you to say such a thing..." She paused, and then gauged the effect that this had on the young boy cowering before her, still on the ground, still crimson. "She is however, right about one thing. My name is Saitoh Hajime. I am the Fate of the Present. Please, call me Hajime." 

The voluptuous woman pulled out a black lacquered stick from behind her ear and tantalizingly held it to her lips. If anyone knew how to make men swoon, this woman would be the one. He sputtered. "Y-You're... S-Saitoh?"

"Yeah," she drawled. Hajime reached into her bosom and took out a cigarette, all the while making Sano-chan's ears flare. She placed it on the end of the black lacquered stick and made fire from the end of her fingertips. No match or anything. Her fingernails were aflame. "Come, you look so shocked. Give it up already; I already know that you think I'm gorgeous." She lit the end of her cigarette and started smoking it through the stick. "You can't hide your desires from me."

Battousai miraculously reappeared beside Sano-chan, with a little girl by his side. He had his hand on her head, and she was smiling shyly at him. "Hajime," he stated simply.

"My dear Battousai, are you still living?"

He smiled. "You can't get rid of me _that_ easily, Hajime."

Hajime waved her hand while a golden divan materialized into view. She lounged on it and took a long drag from her cigarette. "Nonsense Battousai! I would never want to rid myself of you." She took another look at Sano-chan, who was struggling to get to his feet, still fixated on her face. "Aw, c'mon. Have a seat. I'm sure this must be terribly surprising for you."

"Can I ask you a question?" Sano-chan felt a surge of confidence well up in him. He cautiously glanced at Soujirou, who just smiled. "How do I get back to Megumi?"

That stopped Hajime short and wiped the smile right off her face. She put the cigarette down from her lips and regarded the child with a cool eye. _His face_, she thought; _they have a serious earnestness in them that is rare in one so young_. "Why do you wish to return to your body?"

He wasn't prepared to answer that. Sano was expecting a simple "This is how to get out and you must do this" kind of answer. To answer a question with a question was one of the things that confounded him most because those questions always seemed to be rhetorical. "I... I wish to see Megumi... I guess..." Hajime and Sano-chan stared at each other until he tore his eyes away, face burning. He could feel the heat of her gaze at the top of his head , making every hair at the back of his neck prickle. "I want to protect Megumi."

Soujirou set her cookies down on a lavishly decorated corner table and sat down, hands neatly folded on her lap. Shinomori bowed and gracefully rose into the air, leaving only a red blaze of light in the process. Battousai soon followed, leaving the little girl he was with to herself. She scrutinized his every move, and Sano-chan felt like melting. Here he was in the presence of quite possibly the three most powerful women in Gehenna, all staring at him like some sort of criminal. Not only that, but they were the epitome of people he considered _men_, Seta Soujirou, Hajime Saitoh, and...

_I've heard many things about you, Sano-chan. My dear Battousai has told me much about you. My name is Hiko Seijurou the 13th. I am Himura Kenshin's master, and it's a pleasure to meet you._ The little girl smiled at the shock evident in the boy's face and bounded over to where he sat. _I am the dreamweaver, and the Fate of the Past. _

"¿Cuánto más usted lo piensan pueden tomar de este locura?" mused Soujirou. 

Hajime only laughed. "I don't know, but the kid looks like he's going to faint. Do you want a cigarette?" Sano-chan defiantly shook his head but kept his eyes glued to the little girl that stood before him. "Fine, more cigarettes for me. Ahou." The little girl shook her head, making the pearls in her headdress shiver. She looked to be no more than the age of eight, but was dressed magnificently, as if she was the crown princess of Emperor Mutsuhito himself. Those outdated Heian robes that she wore certainly made her look like royalty, but was the master of Kenshin actually royalty turned against the government? Is that what this disguise meant? This Hiko had a perpetual blush on her cheeks that glowed even brighter when she looked at Sano-chan.

_Why are you so mean, Hajime?,_ asked the little girl rhetorically. _Don't you ever get tired of your bad ass attitude? _

She snorted. "I'm not at _all_ mean, Hiko."

"Mentirosa."

"Who are you calling a liar, Soujirou?!" Hajime raged. She got up and knocked over her chair, shaking her fist at the elderly woman. "I may not agree with that 'Aku Soku Zan' crap but I will not hesitate to kill you." Soujirou didn't even bat an eyelash; she just kept on smiling. This time though, it wasn't a happy smile, but more of a smug one. 

_You're just jealous because she can kick your butt at poker,_ said Hiko.

"What was that?!?"

Sano-chan held up his hands in a futile attempt to placate the Fates. Three angry women was the _last_ thing he wanted on his hands right now. Hell, even _one_ was enough for him to handle. "How about I ask you all some questions on how to get out of here. Is that good for everyone?" Hajime reluctantly sat down, face flushed from yelling. She seethed and composed herself, chest heaving up and down as if engaging in that verbal combat took all of her strength. "That's good for everyone, right?"

_Fine, _Hiko nodded her head.

"Muy bien."

"What the hell ever, let's just get along with it."

Sano-chan sighed. He felt an incredible craving for one of the cigarettes that Hajime had so graciously offered; maybe it would do something for the throbbing headache he was getting. "Now... can you all tell me... a little bit about yourself and what you do as Fates?"

He was met with three blank stares. "What do you mean what we do? You mean, why we are here?" Sano-chan nodded. "Well," Hajime started. "Everyone has their purpose in the dreamweaving process. I am the Fate of the Present, and therefore in charge of spinning dreams about your present state."

"Spinning dreams?"

She pointed at the three piles of wood that he had seen earlier. "Those are our looms," she explained, "They aid us in spinning dreams. What, did you think dreams magically appeared in your mind when you go to sleep?" Sano-chan didn't respond. "Well, now you know. I give you the dreams that involve you in alternate realities, and you know those weird things that flash before your eyes just when you're about to sleep? Sometimes they come in the form of purple flashing lights, or little whirlpools of light, or sometimes as objects you've never seen before?" She grinned. "That's all my invention."

_You forgot something else_, Hiko reminded him. _Your most important job._

"I'm also in charge of nightmares."

Sano's eyes bulged. "And... you enjoy this?"

Hajime laughed and lit another cigarette. "Of course! I love to torture people who deserve to be tortured."

"You sound exactly like Saitoh with his Aku So—"

He was stopped by the look of rage in her eyes. "I don't believe in that bullshit. Yes, part of it is true; evil deserves to be exterminated. But... the perpetrators are only human, and evil is not something that can stand by itself. It needs a human body. To kill the evil would be to kill the body who is merely being used as a _pawn_ for evil. This is also evil!" She leaned in closer to Sano-chan's face and almost made his heart stop beating. "It's hypocrisy, the soul that is in my body right now. He thinks everyone is evil except him, so therefore they deserve to die. This reasoning is flawed, and it's bullshit."

_For once, I agree with your thinking, Hajime, _Hiko stated.

"Concordo."

Hajime lingered for moment longer near Sano-chan's face. "Any more questions for me?" Sano-chan blushed and tried to stammer something out, but couldn't get any words out until she leaned back away from him.

_You haven't lost your touch, Hajime. _

She smirked at the voice that only she could hear. "Perhaps you were wondering about these and why I have them, correct?" Hajime pushed up her bosom and grinned at the reaction from Sano-chan. He looked ready to pass out. Soujirou merely rolled her eyes and nibbled on a cookie, while Hiko was watching all this intently. "I'm sure Shinomori has said something about 'We souls have no definition' right? You want to know why I have definition up here while you have nothing down there, right?"

"¡Señora Hajime!" Soujirou's wrinkled face was appalled, but her eyes held a twinkle of amusement. She had grown used to her friend's flirtatious antics.

Hajime continued. "There is no real answer except for that... you're just a regular old soul. I have a purpose for all of humanity, and that's to weave nightmares and stuff. With responsibility comes special privileges, this just happens to be one of the perks."

Sano-chan mumbled and lowered his head. "Literally."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" He tried to rebound. "All right, let's move onto Soujirou. I remember you as the Fate of the Future. What do you do?"

The elderly matron tilted her head to the side and looked past Sano-chan, perhaps at the endless black that surrounded them. Then, in a voice as clear as a cloudless midnight sky, she began to tell her tale. Her words were a bit broken, but it was understood by all. "I am the Fate of Future. My charge is spinning dreams of your future, for examples, you getting married or having kids. Even, I do alternate realities. My specialties are dreams in which you die and go to heaven. Miss Hajime's are the ones where you go to hell."

Sano-chan was entranced at the light flickering in her eyes. Whenever they're eyes met, he saw all the wonders and secrets of the world locked away, perhaps no one has ever known. They had resilience and hardiness that showed that she was a woman of the world and has seen it all. Those eyes... eerily analogous with Megumi-sensei's... those eyes...

_She is also in charge of déjà vu. _

"That feeling of... that feeling where you've been there before and you've done it."

"Si."

Sano-chan nodded. "All right, this is all making sense so far... is there a hidden meaning behind all of your forms? Well, obviously..." He pointed at Hiko, the Hajime, then Soujirou in succession. "... you stand for the youngness of childhood, you stand for the maturity of early womanhood, and you are in a ripe old age. But is there... something else? Like why do you only speak Spanish?" 

The three Fates glanced at each other; actually, it was more of Hiko and Hajime watching Soujirou. The old woman hung her head dejectedly, watching her cookies on the table as if looking up would be too painful for her. With a lurch, she got to her feet and picked up her cookie tray. The air was tense with waiting and full of regret. "Me disculpe." Sano-chan's eyes locked with hers for a brief instant. He gasped.

"Soujirou! Wait!"

He was too late. The Fate of the Future already disappeared into thin air, cookies and all. Sano-chan stared at the ground for the longest time, unable to shoulder what he saw in Soujirou's eyes. The terror... oh God, it was almost as horrific as when he had broken that day in Shishio's mansion...

Hajime cleared her throat and spoke quietly. "She doesn't like to talk about her past with strangers... however... there's also another thing that she can do..."

_..._ _and it's repress your bad memories,_ finished Hiko.

"My God... Soujirou... has been through all that? That's why..."

Hiko hung her head to pay reverence. _Surely you must know about Soujirou's surrogate family; they made him work like a slave although he was their bastard brother. They beat him, came to the edge of killing him, and all because of family politics. Do you remember when he broke? _

Sano-chan nodded while Hajime clenched her fist and pounded the table into shards. "... he finally remembered those long lost memories and it was too much for him to handle. Too much for Gehenna to handle. Soujirou, this Fate..." Hajime's eyes darkened. "Was forced into the body by order of Tokio. That was all the pent up fury you experienced that day."

"Coming from that old woman..."

_Old minds are tormented, Sano-chan. What else did you see when she looked at you? _

This was too much. Too much. Who would have ever known that the smiling Soujirou secretly had all this hate buried inside of him? Despite all the repressed anger and revenge, there was still a little flicker of hope left inside. The man was like Pandora's box, when he was opened all the bad things of the world swarmed out, anger, misery, greed, thirst for revenge. Finally, when the box was shut, similar to Kenshin beating him that day, he did manage to salvage one last bit of something.

Hope. And one beautiful memory.

"His father had him with some whore. But not just any whore; she was..." He glanced upwards to receive a small smile from Hajime. "... she was Spanish." He smiled and closed his eyes, as if reliving the experience right there with Soujirou himself. "The woman was Spanish, and she wanted to raise Soujirou right there with his father. She was young, and beautiful... the father loved her very much, despite her being who she was..."

_It was a relationship doomed to failure. _

Sano-chan paused for a bit and replayed the thoughts given to him, each time growing successively closer for Soujirou. "He remembers that no matter what the time of day, she always offered him cookies. Always. At night, during day... cookies. She was so kind... unusual for someone like that to care about their kid. The father, the mother, and the child. One perfect, loving family."

_Do you know what happened to her, Sano-chan? _

His heart grew heavy. "She died when he was four," he said bluntly. "... his mother was the only thing he'd think of when he was feeling bad. When he was always smiling, it was his mother smiling also..." Gods, with a messed up past like that, Sano-chan was surprised that he didn't crack sooner. Unlike Soujirou, he'd himself had never remembered a mother's touch. Hell if he could even remember her name—

"Ah, but you _do_ know her name and you _do_ remember, you just don't _want_ to remember." Hajime interrupted. "You've just grown used to a life with the Sekihoutai, so much that you don't remember your _real_ family."

_The one you ran away from when you were seven_, finished Hiko.

Sano racked his brain to try and remember his mother. He had met his father again earlier, and quite a shock it was. How long ago was that? Three years? Four years? He got reintroduced to the family he left behind, his father, sister, and brother, but something was missing. "My mother. She's dead already. I don't remember her name." He knew how bad this sounded, what man can forget his mother's name? "... I've just been through so much, you know, I can't really bother myself with such trivia."

The little girl's mouth hung open. _Surely you don't mean such things. Your own mother! You must remember her name; part of you is never complete until you do!_ She looked at Hajime, who had taken another cigarette out of her bosom and lit it. She had the air of indifference around her. Hiko tried again. _Don't you _want_ to know?_

Sano-chan shrugged. "She was just someone that took care of me for a little while. Sagara-taichou was more of a mother to me than she was."

Hajime lounged on the divan and blew a smoke circle into the air. She started laughing, effectively making Sano squirm in his chair. "And do you remember his first name?" she asked lightheartedly.

"Of course I do! It's... it's... um... well..." he stammered. "Well... I..." Hajime took his hesitance as her answer. Hiko merely closed her eyes and slid closer to him. "It's..." Sano-chan had never thought about that before. In the Sekihoutai, he'd always called him what everyone else did, his last name attached to the honorific that meant "captain". He'd never heard anyone call him by his first name, not even on those rare occasions when his comrades would joke with him about dumb things like women or sake.

_Why can't you remember? _asked Hiko.

He shook his head and almost felt like bursting into tears when she placed an arm around his shoulders. Granted, he may not have known it, but he felt horrible that he never bothered to find out. Like a part of him was missing without it. "I can't remember because I never used it," was his lame response. He needed to justify himself, and that was the best way he could defend himself. All he got in return was a comforting look from Hiko and a grin from Hajime. "What's so funny?" Why did everything have to be a joke to this scantily clad woman?

She snickered. "You still haven't gotten it yet, Sano-chan." Hajime face clicked into seriousness and her eyelids drooped a little. "Just because you don't know someone's first _name_ doesn't mean that you don't know _them_."

_That's right. You don't remember your mother because you connect her only with the name that people didn't use around her. Because you forget what her first name is, you forget her. Tell me, what did you call her? _

His breath caught in his throat. "Mama..." A torrent of memories washed over his mind's eye; he dared not breathe for fear that they would somehow be dispelled back to the darkness from which they suddenly manifested from.

The way she gave him a peck on the cheek whenever it was time for bed...

They way her hair always rippled over her face when she was doing something that she had her whole heart and soul in, like cooking. No wonder her husband— his father — loved her so much. How much pain he must have gone through when he found her dying after the birth of Sanosuke's new baby brother...

"I'm so sorry, Dad..." he murmured sadly.

The way her voice never rose above a whisper but she still somehow managed to keep that commanding aura about her...

_This is the responsibility of the Fate of the Past, to rekindle old flames that you have long since blown out..._

The way she'd always know when he's had a bad day and would cook him his favorite dinner meal without fail...

_I am in charge of overseeing all your repressed memories and making you remember. I am the dreamweaver. _

Sano-chan knew it now. A thousand angels danced in heaven and he could have sworn that the gloomy Gehenna atmosphere brightened for one brief moment. 

Her name was Naname.

*****

_Paper's such a precious commodity nowadays, and I really hate to waste it by writing in your pages, but Genzai-sensei suggested that it was a good place to vent..._ _Right now, instead of writing about how much Genzai-sensei is a lunatic for buying me a diary, I can't waste much room. I suppose that I should get straight to the point. My problem is Sanosuke. _

Megumi's face wrinkled at the harshness of the word problem and scratched it out with her quill.

_My first entry in here and I already make a mistake. I guess that Sanosuke just has that kind of effect on me. How incredibly stupid I am, how can I be so dense? How can he be so cold and uncaring_?

Megumi sighed and inserted the date at the top of the paper, just in case she wanted to look back on it years from now. She scoffed and resisted the urge to tear up the paper. She read over what she wrote for about five minutes, eyes focusing on just one word. 

Cold.

_I just don't understand what he is thinking. I mean, he asks me to marry him and what happens? He leaves me alone. Maybe it's just his nature, but how come I didn't see this coming before? I can write here what I can't tell him: I love him. I thought that he felt the same way about me, but I'm starting to have my doubts. _

The doctor sighed and struggled with the thought of putting the diary away, but something about the fluid lines on the page and the neatness of the kanji drew her eyes. It was certainly a change to write something about herself instead of just medicine, medicine, medicine.

_He makes me feel weak. Why, just look at what all I've written about! Just him, not my medicinal woes or Kenshin or anyone else. Just him. I love him, but I don't believe he loves me. Ever since we've gotten back to Tokyo, he's disappeared, only coming here at night to... _

Her eyes narrowed, partially out of anger, and the other part to keep tears from coursing down her face. The previous two night's encounters were still vividly etched in her memory, and she's just couldn't let go.

_well... comes here late at night, has his fill, then leaves before morning's light. Am I really that much of an embarrassment to him? It makes me feel used. It makes me feel like I'm worthless to him. Then why do I still hang on him? The moments that we do share in those midnight trysts are some of the happiest of my life. It's like an enigma, he can simultaneously make me feel worthless and like a queen at the same time. There is no exchange of words between us at all; I have not heard his voice since the night we stepped off the train... _

Megumi dipped her brush into the slate and keeps on writing, as if it unleashed a surge of powerful emotions set forth. It could hardly keep up with the speed and sentiment behind her thoughts; her precise writing was getting increasingly sloppier as the passion set itself free.

_Was it something I said? Something I did? I sincerely hope not. Have you ever gotten the feeling were you are so in love that you feel like you could never get out? Or maybe you don't want to get out? His eyes, those beautiful eyes that I grow to love with each passing day, get colder and haggard... like he never sleeps. It pains me to see his eyes grow dull; his silence hurts me more. _

The tears were flowing freely now, but still she fervently kept on writing.

_ I'm in too deep and I'm so scared that I won't be able to get out. Is it that I'm having doubts about this marriage? No, I don't believe so. But I _need_ him to tell me he loves me. I _need_ him like I need air to breathe... _

Megumi slammed the leather bound book shut and threw her brush across the room. It hit the wall and landed on the floor, leaving little splotches of ink on the tatami mat and the reed wall. She angrily wiped off some droplets of water that collected on the leather with the back of her arm, further making her cry.

_Why can't you tell me what's wrong? _

*****

Hiko frowned. _For some reason, we can't get any dreams into him. It's like he's shutting off his mind to us._

"Is that... possible?" Sano-chan asked worriedly. "I mean, can't we force it in there somehow?"

Hajime worriedly shook her head but still kept on spinning her loom. The thread that came out was spider web thin. While she was spinning, Hiko was feeding the other end of the thread into another loom. Judging by the tense atmosphere and the sweat beading on Hajime's forehead, this was hard manual labor. A couple of times she had to stop and catch her breath while Hiko intensely concentrated on winding the threads together.

_This isn't working. What's going on? _

"Maybe he's not sleeping. That has to be the only escape." Hajime stated. She put her hand over her heart and inhaled deeply. "He's figured us out."

"He's figured us out? How?"

Hiko stopped spinning and examined the thread. It was still fine, but now it was a rich gold color. _He hasn't slept in two days. He knows that we are using rhapsodic dreaming to get to his mind, and therefore he keeps himself awake so we can't get in._ She then did something rather odd by snapping off a bit of the string and eating it. Although Sano-chan was utterly lost, Hajime didn't seem to mind. She crossed her arms incredulously. "Smart son of a bitch..."

Sano-chan was crestfallen. He didn't even think it was possible to stay awake that long, what two days? Not a wink of sleep? How? All these questions and more raced through his head, first and foremost being: What is he hiding if he doesn't want us in his mind so badly? It had to be bad; he could feel it. "You mean I went through all this trouble for nothing?"

Hajime snorted. "Yeah. Sorry kid."

_Hajime!! _ Hiko scolded_. You can be so painfully blunt sometimes... don't you ever spare anyone's feelings? _

_No, that can't be it! Not after I've gotten this far, Megumi! I want to hold you again, there has to be something else I can do for you!_ "What about Megumi-sensei?" he pleaded. "She should know something, she's the only link between—"

_— Oh God!_ Hiko clutched her head in her hands and doubled over in pain. _My God... don't let him!_ Hajime bolted upright from her seat and dashed over to help the fallen girl, knocking over her loom in the process. It landed with a surreal clatter on the prism colored floor. The very room looked like it was pulsating with flashes of red and green light. _No..._ she moaned. _No!_

Hajime held up Hiko's head with a crazed look of panic in her eyes. "Hiko! What the hell's going on? You took too much string dammit! What the hell did you do that for?!" 

Hiko managed a faint smile through all the tears coursing down her cheeks. _I wanted to help him_, she said before curling up again and screaming in agony. The scream reverberated with an unearthly pitch, like the shrieks of a person who can't wake up from a horrible nightmare.

"What's going on?! Someone tell me!!"

Hajime snapped her head up and that wild look of alarm was still shining in her eyes. "Something bad... Zanza's losing the struggle against sleep and can't hold up much longer. Run, run as fast as you can. Go find Takani-sensei, go!" After a few moments of Sano-chan just gaping horrorstricken at the small girl and unable to move his body, Hajime snarled and threw a giant ball of fire into the black abyss just behind him. "Get going dammit! We don't have much time!!" The girl was now reduced to a huddled, shivering mass, trembling in the older woman's arms.

_Sano-chan... please... save her..._ she begged. _Go... _

A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around Sano-chan's shoulders and jerked him away from the scene. "Sano-chan, let's leave," was Shinomori's simple, urgent answer. "I shall explain everything en route. Battousai, we shall be by Takani-sensei's side. Go to Tokio and inform her of the dreamweaver's state. Join us as soon as possible, we'll be waiting." The commanding manner in which Shinomori conducted himself even in a time of panic wasn't lost on Sano-chan. Battousai bowed, and then disappeared. Sano-chan looked up at his mentor's face and saw an intense fire burning there, carefully veiled by the mask of not letting his emotions take over.

_Truly, this was the leader of the Oniwa Banshuu. _

"Let's go." The growing pit of dread engulfing his heart was the best convincer of them all, if not the mighty dreamweaver writhing on the floor in agony was enough. Another ethereal shriek from the girl shook the air and rang in his ears. "Now, Sano!" Upon command, he shut his eyes and started to listen for her.

That sad, lonely singing.

_Megumi, wait for me... _

*****

_Megumi... _

Zanza absentmindedly swirled the sake around in its cup, gazing intently at the way it sloshed over the edges and onto the table. The proprietor didn't seem to care about the mess he was making, seemed like everyone was leaving him by himself.

_I'm so sorry Megumi, I know what you are feeling... _

His eyelids suddenly grew very heavy and he begged whatever deities in heaven to just let him rest for one night. Zanza refused to go to sleep after he realized that Shinomori and Battousai were using the dreamweaver to figure out his motives, and no way did he work this hard to quit now. Zanza willed himself to stay awake in daytime by drinking and gambling, and at nighttime by being with Megumi. How he wished that he could go to sleep in her arms without fear of his mind being intruded upon.

_That's all I want... _

The sake and lack of sleep blurred his eyesight and he found himself wishing that he could hold her one last time before he was exterminated, but realized it would be a futile job. Once Tokio found out about this, he would cease to exist.

_Megumi, I do this for you. _

"Self sacrifice. I understand it now." Zanza said sadly. "It's where you're willing to give yourself for the one you love."

_I wish I could touch you just one more time... _

A slightly overweight and heavily drunk man came and slapped Zanza on the back. "Thanks a lot for the drink buddy!" he slurred. "We really should get to be more acquainted!" Zanza cringed; the man was repulsive. If he had known that he was going to do what he was going to do, the man would be hanging from some tree somewhere.

Except Zanza _told_ him to do it.

The man started to stagger out of the tavern, but Zanza caught hold of his arm. "There's something else I want you to do."

The man grinned a little and his piggish eyes sparkled. "You up for another round buddy?"

Zanza felt he said it so silently that a whisper was too loud to the man. An icy fear clutched around his heart and captured his breath. He cleared his throat so that even through the man's dulled mind there would be no mistaking what Zanza was about to say. He didn't want, or couldn't stand, to say it more than once.

_Forgive me, my wonderful Meg. For you, I'd choose a death knowing you'll be forever complete instead of living an empty life. _

"Her name is Takani Megumi. I want you... to rape her." 


	10. Battousai's Intermission

Just keep saying to yourself, "This isn't a darkfic, I have faith in Karina, this isn't a darkfic..." I'm going to take the suspense down a few notches and instead put a short little "intermission" of Battousai's thoughts. This should satisfy all the people clamoring for "Who does Battousai truly love? What's the deal? Tomoe or Kaoru?" I need a break. _You_ need a break. Here it is. 

*claps* Obviously, you have enough faith in me (or perhaps morbid curiosity) to get this far, so kudos to you! I sincerely thank each one of you for sticking with me; you all are true friends. No words are enough to ever express my gratitude, but I'm going to have to deal with this short space... 

Dedicated to: **tanuki-chan** (not exactly, but that's part of the plot... you'll see...), **Susan** (I know you're dying to find out what happens, but I can't make the plot go "bam bam bam heart attack bam" We need breathers after the bombshell ^_^ Hope this satiates...), **QOAVD** (you still living there? Here it is, don't die!), **Arashi** (*rushes to a hospital* "Yeah, she passed out after lack of oxygen to her brain cells..." What can I say, you're the one who is really responsible for getting my hopes up about this. In the end, it's all about your kindness and understanding. *glomps her* Thanks for everything...), **Jason** (What are you sorry about? You spelled Gehenna correctly ^_^ Thanks for the encouragement!), **Calger459** (It's certainly a change from blanket scenarios, right? *grins* I didn't mean for it to get this deep, but now I'm glad I did it. Glad to know you're still with me on this, but I'm just postponing the answers to your questions. Sorry!), **eri** (I know about the "line". Trust me, I won't cross it, read too many fanfictions that did, and I know exactly what you mean about using it to just further the plot. I don't think you can judge after reading _this_ particular chapter because it's a breather chapter, but I suppose you still could if you want to... be kind but brutally honest. I love honesty), **omochi** (I'm all about the scissors idea... too bad I can't fit it in... *evil smile*), **J. Liha** (if you liked Soujirou's past, you might be interested in Hiko's past ^_^), **tenshi** (I was stunned after I read your review, it totally nailed my plot. I'm proud that you can be so in tune with the way the story's going even though I haven't even _explained_ anything yet. You are truly psychic. *laughs*), **omni82** (Sorry about your lack of sleep, I can't help it. I do whatever the muse in my head tells me to do. But thanks for sticking with me...), **Xara** (*hugs her* Your review really picked up my day, it's honestly really nice to know that there are people who actually appreciate me not explaining everything at once ^_^), **sasori** (cookies are good. Diggity), **raphie** (check your inbox), **Crystal** (I hate chores. Hopefully you sort of understand the chapter, right?), **Sanosuke** ( *nods* Yeah, don't worry too much about your image. ^_^ It'll all turn out in the end...), **Caro** (Wow, you like this chapter the best? Now THERE'S something I didn't expect to hear...), **M.Kasshoku** ("Having doubts" is probably the biggest understatement of the year, I was ready to trash the fic because I felt so scared about reactions. Good thing I have people like you and Maren to cheer me on ^_^ Thanks!), and **Sephy** (The Spanish was not supposed to be understood by the people... I admit I just sort of stuck it in there. It made sense to you? *cackles* Yes!!! Three years of study have not gone down the loo!!) 

Enjoy! 

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 10**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com)

I don't know how I fell in love with her.

I suppose that's the life of a hitokiri, blood and angst and death. We're not expected to show feelings, let alone fall in love. I remember the day my master told me that I was way too soft to be his pupil and would never stand up to the rigors and stress of becoming an assassin. The very next day, I packed up and left. Just like that, without so much as a word to him. I think he knew, however, but it still shocked me that the closest person that I've ever known would hurt me by leaving me to myself.

The sin of ignorance is just as strong as the sin itself.

All I wanted to do was find peace in killing, an impossible and stupid dream. I thought that if I could eliminate the problem, you would find the solution. So I wandered the barren, war swept plains, looking for my answer. After awhile, every single person, every single battle, every single sound, was like déjà vu. A horrid, horrid déjà vu, replaying over and over again in my mind. The same terror stricken screams. And the dreams, oh God, the dreams. I was starting to lose all grasp of reality, like I was slowly sinking into a whirlpool of madness and blood. Walking the razor's fine line between insanity and reality, this was my world.

Perhaps, they were both the same thing.

I began to lose empathy. Gradually, all the screams would echo in my vivid dreams, and I had thoughts that if I got fast enough so my victims wouldn't have time to scream, their cries would subside. And with that reasoning came a price. Although their earthly voices were heard no more, cut down by a frenzy of blood, their unearthly ones continued to haunt me. I sought mercy, something to get me out of the lunacy I was drowning in.

No one answered my prayer.

So the waltz of death kept on playing; something that its dancers could never get out of. They say that tales of me had grown far and wide, beware of "the demon with the amber eyes". Looking back, I cringe now at that hated nickname. I am not a demon, only a fragile, lost soul.

Perhaps, _those_ were both the same thing.

Dear God, I remember thinking that only if someone could pull me back from the depth of hell, I could forever live my life eternally grateful. But the red stained earth told me otherwise. What kind of God would let his people suffer like this? What kind of God lets his people be killed by people like me? There had to be no God. If there was no God, there was no Devil. Without The Devil, there aren't demons. I couldn't be a demon then, could I? However, there was a hell. I had seen it right here on earth. 

I was a dancer in it.

If there is no heaven, then how can there be a "Heaven's Justice"? I remember assassinating around one hundred people, and wherever I went, there was always a couple of men behind me to pay their respects to the dead men I had slaughtered. I don't remember much; I was too caught up in the agony of my mind that I didn't concern myself with their trivial matters. I do remember papers that said "Heaven's Justice" on them, pinned to the dead bodies. What idiocy, didn't they know that there was no heaven? I muttered a silent prayer for one of the men and cursed at the stinging sensation he had wrought on my cheek. I had to admit, the man had a strong will. But obviously, not enough. He was dead, a piece of parchment fluttering in the wind fastened to his clothes, glorifying a place that didn't exist.

Heaven.

I was surprised at the man's instinct for survival, _very_ surprised. Of course, I wouldn't allow myself to get carried away by such frivolous things such as emotions. I decided to go to a bar that night and drown away my sorrows with one of my master's favorite drinks. I'd never really cared for the stuff before, there was one time he let me have a sip and I nearly gagged. He hit me on the head and said that I wasted a perfectly good mouthful. It stung my teeth and made my windpipe feel like it was collapsing on itself. I was nine then, but I was older now. A boy doing a man's job, killing, drinking, dancing with insanity. I've seen things that no young teenager should have to see, hear, or touch. Unfortunately, there was no one left to dance except me. Always faster, faster, faster. Kill, kill, kill. 

I craved an intermission. I chose sake, even though to my guilt racked mind it tasted like blood. In the reflection, I saw nothing but dismembered bodies writhing, heard their ghastly cries, and that harsh coppery taste...

"In spring, cherry blossoms by night. In summer, the stars. In autumn, the full moon. In winter, the snow. These are always enough to make sake delicious. If it tastes bad, that's proof that there's something sick inside you." 

_I'm getting tired of the dance, all I want is to be my own person and to have peace... no more waltzes for one... please... _

Whatever deity up there heard my prayers. He sent me someone in the package of elegance and plums. He sent me a partner for this insane waltz.

My lovely Tomoe.

See, there I go, talking about emotions again. I suppose all these years of being in Gehenna has softened my heart, but it was she who truly taught me to love. Needless to say, she really was pretty. A welcome change from all the ugliness and horror of war. However, she was an ice queen, someone who never showed their emotions. Just like me. I suppose that's what drew me to her in the first place. Always sophisticated, always calm, never rash, never smiling. At first, I didn't want anything to do with her, but those false patriots at the bar were harassing her. I'm glad they left of their own accord, because if their stupidity didn't kill them, I would have.

I'm going to assume that you all know the story and how it goes, how I met my then to be wife. If Shinomori hasn't already told you, I will. I made short work of the two bumbling idiots and another shadow assassin that had been sent to kill me. I killed him with his own sword, a somewhat ironic and hilarious twist to a grim situation. Rather, _I_ thought it was hilarious. Just goes to show you how close I was to losing my mind.

"You know how they say in plays, he made it rain blood..."

The hair on the back of my neck prickled; it was that woman from earlier, I recognized her crisp and clear voice. Now that she had seen me, I could not allow her to live. Such a shame too, she was beautiful when I saw her. _Would make a good wife to some lucky guy someday... _ I turned around and caught sight of her. I realized that I was staring, but did she not _know_? Her porcelain face was stained with red streaks of that horrid liquid, not only that, but her clothes and umbrella took on a ghastly crimson light. The stark paleness of her features against the black of night, drowned in an orgy of scarlet...

With a voice clear of tremors, she spoke again. "... you are the one who truly makes it rain blood." I realized that she was the one as soon as our eyes locked. Dark, soulless pits of sadness and other emotions tangled up in some unfathomable existence... those were her eyes. I did not even see or smell the blood anymore. In all my wasted days of slaughtering and robbing precious lives, such a beautiful aroma has never graced me. All that filled my senses was that delicate fragrance of...

White plums.

I was grown-up, yet still a child. I had never dealt with such powerful emotions set forth inside me before, and when they burst inside me, they surged against my soul. I fully realized that I could do nothing else but stare at her; no one has ever shown such boldness and courage in my face before. No man ever, let alone a woman...

My sword slipped from my nerveless hold, something that never happened to me before. It landed in a puddle of bloody earth at my feet, making some of it spatter onto my hakama. I didn't really care, the rest of it was soaked anyways, but that's not why I was stunned. She gently caressed her own cheek, keeping those dark eyes fixated on me. Then, in a single, fluid motion, she fell like an angel without wings. I darted forward to catch her and felt her lithe body in my arms. It felt odd to hold another person who _wasn't_ dead, for I haven't done so in such a long time. I can't even _remember_ the last time. My life on the mountain with my master... that didn't feel like my lifetime, but it was.

Naturally, I felt awkward, but I would never have admitted it to myself before. After all, I was the hitokiri. I was supposed to know everything about everything even before I had contact with it and adapt to a situation, so therefore handling a woman couldn't be that hard, right? I was so caught up in the fragrance of plums and her body in my arms that I didn't hear the voice in the back of my head. If I had learned anything, it would be to trust no one. You are in control of your own destiny and fate has nothing to do with it. One person, one soul lost. Kill everyone who knows of your existence and you will find peace.

_Then why was it so hard? _

Instead of running the woman through with my blade, as I should have done, I sheathed it and slung her over my shoulder. I smelled a bit of sake among the plums; so she was drunk. I shook my head regretfully, people do the stupidest things when they are intoxicated, and maybe that's why I stayed away from the stuff as I did. Against my better judgment, I headed towards my assigned place of residency for the time being. I simply couldn't leave an unarmed and drunk woman in the middle of a city at nighttime. I would just leave her at the inn until she slept off her hangover and she could be on her way. She didn't seem like the talkative type, so something inside me begged for her life. Something stirred inside me that I haven't felt in a long time, _mercy_.

How such a woman could reawaken emotions was beyond me.

And so the wheel of time rolled on, and I kept on dancing my endless waltz, but little did I know that I was no longer to be alone.

*****

"Tadaima."

The lady slowly lifts her head and regards me with a nod. "Ah, Himura. You're home late tonight—" Her eyes widen ever so slightly and her mouth hangs a little bit open. "— what are you doing?"

I shift uncomfortably. My job was to kill, not to negotiate. You don't need words on a battlefield. "Well, um..." I stuttered ineloquently. "There was a fight and she fainted, and..." The woman on my shoulder stirred a bit and moaned while the landlady narrowed her eyes. I prayed to the gods that this would go smoothly and she would just let me retire to my room.

"Are you sure that you didn't just get her drunk?" Now, if I had been that bumbling rurouni that my body has been taken over with, I would have fallen over and said some sort of nonsensical word like "Oro?!" Fortunately, I didn't lose my calm, but I couldn't come up with a comeback to that one either. The lady sighed and waved her hand towards my room. "This isn't a teahouse, but I'll let her stay just this once. I'll get her some warm water and... a change of clothes."

I graciously bowed and carried her to my room, but not before another voice joined the conversation. "Okami, what is it?" a sleepy voice muttered.

Okami stopped in her quest to get warm water and smiled at the half slumbering man in her doorway. "Just that boy that Katsura-san is looking after, that's all."

"You mean... Batt—" I glare at him and lower my head, warning him not to complete my name or he won't be a complete person in the morning. He thankfully sees me and stammers, "... Himura brought home a _girl_?!"

Why is that so surprising? True, I don't know how to deal with women at all, but have I become so lost in my own world that something as mundane as the opposite sex has become a surprise to others? Was I that out of tune with the world? I was a killer; I had no time for such things like relationships. I always assumed that people would be so scared of me that I'd never even bothered to think about it. I was only fifteen, but I didn't realize then that since the rest of me had grown up, that point had to come up sooner or later.

I carried the nameless woman to my room and put her in a corner. I trusted that Okami would tend to her. While I was setting her down, I noticed two bright drops of blood fall from my face and disappear into her hair. Dumbstruck, I touched my cheek. Probably not the smartest thing to do, because as soon as my calloused hands felt that open wound, my cheek felt like it was being stabbed by a thousand silver needles.

_It's... reopened? _

That man from earlier... the scratch that he had caused... the one with the incredible will to live... he's haunting me. One piece of folklore my master told me before I left was that if someone ever caused you to bleed, somehow, his or her soul would be sucked in through that opening. If something very familiar to that person was to ever come in contact with the killer, then their soul would try to escape from the wound. I laughed at him when he said that, after all, Shishou was always the superstitious type. Much later, I found out why he was always so believing in supernatural nonsense: he was the dreamweaver. Not only was he a she, but also he had taken the form of his own child!

Okami cleared her throat. "Himura, would you mind leaving the room while I get your friend cleaned up?" I didn't answer with words and instead stepped out, closing the door behind me. That scratch was still bleeding profusely, but the rest of me was so covered in sweat and dried blood that I could really care less. Odd that I actually remembered that fantasy that Hiko always talks of with the soul, but no matter. I'm a killer; I don't have time to entertain such myths. 

You remember when I told you earlier about Hiko assuming the form of his child? Even though my master would never tell me why, Hiko the dreamweaver would. One had to admit, despite his vanity and pride, he was an attractive man. I always wondered, even at my young age, why he was not married off to some woman just as beautiful as he was. I got my answer in Gehenna, and also the reason why the dreamweaver is a little child. It seems that my Shishou had an affair with a woman before he became my master. 

It definitely struck me as a slap in the face would.

Romeo and Juliet all over again. Yes, I have read the book. Being around civilized members of society has taught me a few things about the outside world. She was from a noble class, some highbrow family who had a lot of power and wealth. He was just a simple boy, but they both shared one thing that doesn't care about social stature: love. To make an incredibly long story short, he snuck up to her room one night while the entire castle was asleep. Eight months later, she had a child. Everyone in her family was scandalized and demanded to know who the father was. She steadfastly refused to tell, but her honor and the family's honor had been tarnished. Her family made her cook and clean the baby by herself. They locked her in her spacious room and wouldn't open the door until she spoke. The only time that door would ever open was to give her supplies that she needed for food and clothing. 

She named her Soen. Translated literally, this meant "silent one". I couldn't have picked out a better name for the child, because from what the dreamweaver's personality is like, it fits her perfectly. She never speaks, but instead communicates her desires through some sort of telepathy. I doubt the child was psychic, but Hiko tells me that she was mute. Her mother always wondered why she would never cry, never wail like other babies would. Soen displayed intelligence unbecoming to her age, if she wanted milk, she would go up to the cupboard that held it and point at the door. If she didn't get it, she would go into fits of frenzy and upturn tables and such. This frightened the mother very much; she was still young and didn't know how to deal with this kind of pressure.

Seven years of this torture and not hearing another person's voice other than her own, this slowly drove the mother to desperate thoughts. Don't ask me where my master was during all this time, the dreamweaver would not tell me despite her openness. I suspect that he visited his child and lover at night when everyone was asleep through her window and would stay with them until morning. Hajime is probably the closest one to Hiko and she says that the man would do nothing but watch the face of his child while she was sleeping. But the ghastly dreams that the mother had... Hajime denies that she ever gave the stricken woman any nightmares, and I wholeheartedly believe her. The Fate of the Present is not that heartless, but I think that dreams can also come from the tormented depths of your soul.

No, I know for a fact that nightmares come from your innermost fears. I had those every night while I was the hitokiri.

They loved each other, even after all this time, so my master suggested that they run away and start a new life. The mother wearily shook her head and said she would not go. For what reason, I would never know. Perhaps she felt a certain obligation to little Soen, maybe she wanted her child to grow up with honor, who knows? Either way, she didn't want to go. My master begged her and said he was learning a new form of swordmanship that would protect all the weak people and ensure their future.

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu.

The mother gasped and defiantly said that she would not allow her daughter to be brought up around killing and fighting. They started to scream at each other, well, mainly the mother upbraiding shishou for turning to violence to resolve conflicts. You know my master; he was still headstrong about what he believed in. If he wants to protect something with all his heart, you can't pry him away from that. Not even love could do it. He told her to reconsider one more time, but she held her head high and refused to leave.

Soujirou told me that without another word, he left through the window and out of her life forever. Right after my master left, the mother started to cry. Being the Fate in charge of emotions, Soujirou had to be there to watch it all. The very first word that came out of little Soen's mouth was "Father."

Too bad he really didn't hear her, he was too busy gripping his sword in a tight hold. Soujirou said that he was crying too.

Ahh, my master... How come you couldn't tell me this before? Did you not think I would understand? Perhaps you were right, I never would have even fathomed how much it hurt. Soujirou told me that my master was aching so much that he wanted to kill himself with his own sword. Couldn't blame him, rejection in love is far more painful than living. Hajime stepped in and convinced his soul that he could do so much more good learning and passing on the principles of the sword. That was when a new soul was created, one of longing and made in the image of the daughter, Soen. Most of the time, she is quiet and contemplating, however, when she doesn't get what she wants, she goes to the other extreme: rage. It wasn't until many, many years later when doctors in the current time gave this kind of disorder a name: bipolar. According to them, one minute a person can be on top of the world, the next, spiraling into a rage or depression. Shinomori tells me that this is when the two conflicting souls of a person both want control of the body at the exact same time, therefore leading to violent spasms.

The new soul became the third Fate: Hiko, the dreamweaver. Soujirou remembered an old prophecy that said something like, "Out of the tears of sadness are borne a smile of silence." Hiko was the final piece to the puzzle; Gehenna was finally complete. Why they chose my master, I don't know. Everything is part of the master plan, no one, not even souls like me, can ever hope to untangle the mystery.

*****

I woke up that morning feeling different than all previous nights before. I actually slept _well_. No mind-boggling nightmares, no drowning in blood, nothing. No dreams at all. I suppose a dark, dreamless sleep is a whole lot better than dark, nightmarish one. The first thing I noticed was that the woman was gone; her bedding had been rolled up and propped against the wall. My resulting fear was that I had actually fallen asleep in front of her! What if she was hostile? What if she had a knife? I had no consciousness of the night before I went to sleep, what if she belonged to the _other_ side? I could have been killed! Looking back, I believe that that moment was the time I started to depend on people other than myself. Granted, it wasn't much of a trust at first, but I was just so tired of being so self reliant...

Another fear of mine is that she'd leave before I got the chance to talk to her. At the time, it would probably be under the guise of veiled concern, as I would not show it for any other person other than my superiors. Besides, it was more of a required concern along the lines of "So, who's going to kill you today? Do you know? Shouldn't you be in your house?" sort of thing. I never really meant anything I asked, I just wanted to get it over with and move on. I wanted an answer and being concerned for people just slowed me down. I guess no one really knew my true feelings on the matter simply because I never showed them.

I got up and nearly bolted out of the room, running straight into... "Okami-san?" The landlady smiled at me with a giant stack of trays in her hands. I somehow knew she was giving them to me, so I held my arms out to accept. Instead, she pushed them into the hands of—

"Here, why don't you take these in for me?" I did the stupidest thing I've ever done: fall over. No, not just _fall_ over; _topple_ over like a domino just like that bumbling rurouni personality of mine. Gods, I felt like a damn fool. Maybe it was the shock of seeing the young, pale-faced woman again; maybe it was the part of no dreams last night... I knew that it somehow had to be connected to her. The girl looked at me for one split second with those fathomless eyes and blinked once. Very slowly, it was more of a look down than a blink, really. I suppose that's not important, but that just caught me for some odd reason... Okami-san walked into the room and grinned at me. "Despite appearances, your girlfriend here is a very good worker!"

I did the second stupidest thing I've ever done at that point: stammer like a moron. I tried my hardest to ignore the growing leer on Okami's face, but I think I ended up blushing like a tomato. "Um... what's... your... name?"

Yeah, right. Smooth, Battousai. _Really_ smooth. You don't even know her damn name.

The woman slowly lifted her head, giving me another look at those eyes. Without so much as a vocal exaggeration, she simply and matter of factly gave me what I was looking for. The name of the woman brave enough to challenge this demon. The name of the classic cool beauty. The name of the woman with the soulless black eyes. 

"Tomoe."

Just like that. _Tomoe_.

I finally had it: the name of my dancer. I somehow knew at that moment that I wouldn't be alone anymore.

_Kenshin and Tomoe... and so the wheel of their destiny began to turn, round and round and round... _


	11. Of Emotions and Touch

Dedicated to: **JML **(Retrospective pieces are probably my best work because I like to break things down. I have a very bad Freudian complex...), **Susan** (I will write a lot more about everyone else, yeah, I could base a whole lot of fics on this... I would write it separately, but I think it works better by including it straight in here. Trust me, you're not the only one who's worried about Megumi -_-;;;), **omochi** (*awwws* You're not too bad yourself! *laughs*), **Xara** (I read your review at nighttime and I was wondering "Man, it's morning where she is?! Where the heck are you?" then I remembered you were the only British girl I know of living in Indonesia. Gawd... I love Britain, I'm SO moving there when I get older...), **Crystal** (trying to steal my talent, eh? Maybe that's a good thing, I'm always writing fanfiction I never have time to do things that a "normal" teenager does... like get drunk and go to wild parties and lose my life in a car accident— wait a second... I'd rather be writing!! Gimme' back my talent!), **J.Liha** (I'll try not to give you another heart attack, but I'm not doing it on purpose ^_^ I personally can't choose over which past would make me cry more, but it does flesh out the characters since you see so little of Soujirou and Hiko in the manga and anime), **raphie** (*nods* Ya ya, oui oui, si si, hai yes yes. All shall be explained in this chapter, I think. If you can't wait that long, read tenshi's review on chapter nine. That just freakin' blew me away...), **tenshi** (heeeeeyyy, I was JUST talking about your review... I still haven't gotten over the initial shock of how intuitive you are. *sighs* Good thing I wrote that breather chapter, I don't think I could have gone on with suspense...), **Miyu Sakura** (*twiddles thumbs* I hope I don't disappoint... but I don't think that I'm the "skilled author" you talk about. *groans* I've never written a Kenshin/Kaoru or Battousai/Tomoe or whatever's egos with whose... maybe you can give me few tips about it! Sympathy you'll get if I can figure out how to write the darn thing...), **Arashi** (eh, eventually I'll delve into Kaoru x Kenshin, but that'll take a while. Maybe you won't be one of the crazy people that email me about "Who's he with? Huh?! HUH?!? It's either one or the other!" *snickers* Goons...), **Sanosuke** (I know it's not your style to read deep contemplation, you're more of the rough and tumble "Let's kick ass" person. However, Battousai is an interesting person to delve into, not saying that you aren't... this is your chapter), **Sephy** (We need more Hiko fanfiction. He's so central to the plot but we rarely find anything about him except in spoofs. I'm trying to fill in a hole here), **blacksakura** (*laughs* Typical reaction! ^_^), **Kat** (I didn't answer the question because his intermission is not finished yet. You'll get the answer in the next intermission), **Sevarem** (Raging OOCness is okay in the first chapter because it doesn't affect anything. However, if you ever get this far, the OOCness is not quite so forgivable. I'll remember that hakama...), **M.Kasshoku** (I've also wondered why Hiko is so handsome yet chooses to isolate himself from the world. It was just my version of why. I haven't read the manga, maybe there's something in there and I'm way off kilter... ah well...), **Kormko** (Hopefully this chapter will explain), and **Daniel** (*laughs* I never said that I was perfect at Spanish (only third year). However, I have dignity. I would not use Babelfish because I know that it just translates it word for word. I did however just use my Spanish dictionary and conjugate it word from that. I don't know how much better that makes me... I did ask my professora and she said that "lunacy" is just as valid as "locura". She explained to me about the origin of the word (luna/moon/frenzy/romantic language) and she said that they were both used interchangeably in Puerto Rico. *shrugs* I'm not one to doubt my teacher. I've tried to email you but it keeps coming back to me. Basically it said that a Spanish proofreader is thoroughly welcomed and needed ^_^ Thanks for the concern!)

Look at this obscenely long list! *points above her* Be prepared people, not only have I never written anything like this before, I'm very unconfident about it. Tell me your honest opinion, but don't be harsh. I don't think I can take "You suck!" or "Man, you've sunk so low..." this time. Mercy, anyone?

Now, someone has graciously contributed fanart for this fic! La Ravene's _very_ talented stylings of the Three Fates! Trust me, they're really good. If you like her art, then email her at la_ravene@mail.com and tell her! 

**Soujirou**: http://karinakineshi.tripod.com/soujiro.gif  
**Hiko**: http://karinakineshi.tripod.com/hiko.gif  
**Sano-chan and Hajime**: http://karinakineshi.tripod.com/sanohajime.gif 

Do you have the Moulin Rouge soundtrack? If so, you're going to want to listen to "The Ballad Of Roxanne" on an endless loop during this chapter. It's mood music. Or, if you don't have that, something appropriately suspenseful...

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures...11**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com)

"What?" The man closed his eyes as if to regain his senses and then deftly hit himself on the side of the head. Zanza almost laughed at his foolishness, but the situation did not call for any humor. The man wiped his running nose with the back of his sleeve and grinned. "What did you just say?"

Zanza started to reach into his jacket pocket, all the while fighting against the overcoming sleep. He pulled out a small pouch of money and pressed it into the man's hand. "She's walking down the street on the other side of town as we speak. I want you to go and attempt to rape her."

The pudgy man was thunderstruck. "Y-You're serious!"

"I'm always serious. Otherwise... no one takes me seriously."

The man looked at the money, then at Zanza, then back at the money again. "Why?" he queried suspiciously, narrowing his eyes and trying to look like he had a grasp on the situation. "Are you some sort of cop?"

"No."

If it was entirely possible, the man narrowed his eyes even further and peered in Zanza's face. He was so repulsive that Zanza had to fight back every urge in his body to not just knock the man into an early grave. "Then what the hell are you?" he slurred.

Zanza noted the irony and the corner of his mouth curved upward. "I am nobody. Nobody important." No more time for guessing games. "Are you going to do it, or not? I'm going to leave with my money if you won't." He reached for the pouch and prepared to get up.

"Wait." The man clung to the bag as if his life depended on it with a certain kind of urgency. Zanza instantly knew what it was: without this money there was no way this man would survive. He was addicted to something much more potent than sake, and the blood red eyes told the rest of the story: an opium addict.

_So that's where the money goes... _

Zanza wondered why this man frequented the bars as often as he did, later in evenings to disappear into a back room and emerge with puffy eyes. He cursed himself for not catching onto this in the first place. Out of all people, why an opium addict? Why not just some bum off the street? Was it some sort of sick irony to remind him of Megumi? He felt horrible that even more horrid memories be replayed through the eyes of this man. All the terror, the degradation...

"So will you do it?"

The man nodded a little bit too enthusiastically, probably thinking of his next high. "Tell me what you want me to do. I'll even throw a killing in there for free."

*****

"He wants to kill me!" she sobbed pathetically. "My God... don't let him... oh God..." Megumi-sensei had taken to rocking back and forth while sitting down, and despite Sano-chan's attempts to placate her, her harried shaking could not be stopped. "He wants to kill me!" she shrieked. "Don't let him!"

Shinomori pounded his hands on the edge of the cauldron and peered into the water. So the motive was clear: revenge. To Shinomori's eyes, Zanza still had pent up anger that was somehow directed towards Takani Megumi. How could they be soulmates then? It had to be a fake; there's no way that a man would ever want the woman he loves raped by another. It didn't make any sense. He chose not to relay the information of the imminent rape to Megumi-sensei or Sano-chan; it would only serve to make them even more hysterical. He didn't want to say anything until true answers were found...

"What's he doing now?" Megumi-sensei asked fearfully. Tears were streaming down her face.

Sano-chan tried to embrace the woman but whenever he tried to get near her she would only end up screaming and wailing. He quickly decided it would be easier to keep her as calm as possible while Shinomori tried to figure out the situation. "C'mon Shinomori, hurry up..."

Shinomori shook his head in bewilderment. Having everything crash down all at once proved almost too much for his mind to bear. "I can't do this alone! Where is Tokio?!"

Sano-chan frantically scanned the darkness for any sign of the divinity. There was none. Abandoned by God, abandoned by friends, abandoned by his own _self_... Sano-chan screamed into the darkness like a man possessed. "I won't let you take her! You hear me..."

*****

"Here's the information. She's walking down the street a couple of blocks from here as we speak."

"How the _hell_ do you know that?"

"I just do. Stop talking and let me finish. I want you to try and rape her."

"You already said that."

"I know, but there's only one condition. You are to do everything but the act of actually having sex with her."

The man sighed. "But that takes all the fun out of it."

Zanza's eyes glittered. "I swear to God, if you so as much think about breaking that one rule, I will _kill_ you. Make no mistake about that." The man gulped. "There is one more thing I need you to do for me."

"What's that?"

"Know my name. Sagara Sanosuke. Remember it and learn to say it well. If she somehow retaliates and defeats you, I want you to say that it was I who put you up to it."

"She won't defeat me," he smirked.

*****

For the longest time in Gehenna, all that could be heard was the sound of weeping. Shinomori gripped his hands. This still made no sense whatsoever. Why would Zanza want the man to hold back his strength? Why would he want the man to divulge his name if the woman fights him off? Why...

"You're not being true to me, Shinomori."

"What?"

Sano-chan got up from his crouching position beside Megumi-sensei and walked over to where Shinomori stood, hands clenched. Before Shinomori could react, the child slapped him across the face with amazing force. The black rage in Sano-chan's eyes stunned him. "You're not telling me the whole truth Shinomori."

"What whole truth?" Shinomori didn't so much as change expression after the powerful blow. 

Sano-chan gritted his teeth and tried to punch him in the stomach. Shinomori easily caught the tiny fist in his own hand, but it served to make the boy even more incensed. "Dammit, it isn't right! You're hiding something from me! He doesn't want to kill her; he just wants to put her through suffering! Why Shinomori, why?"

The man inhaled sharply. "Suffering? Why do you say that?"

"Something doesn't seem right here... look at her!" Shinomori did as he was instructed and followed the end of Sano-chan's trembling finger. Not only was her rocking even more pronounced, the fragile old woman was rapidly flashing back and forth between darkness and light. It was like looking into a watery reflection of one's self, only with much more exaggeration of brightness. Like the sun was rapidly setting and rising in the same moment. "She's... she's flickering!"

And so she was. Shinomori could do nothing but stare dumbfounded until he whispered in disbelief, "... 'we are like sand... she is like... glass...'"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sano-chan narrowed his eyes. "What does that have to do with the suffering?" Shinomori asked.

Sano-chan clutched his head. "I... I don't know! It's just... unbelievable." He sighed and tried to dry his eyes with the back of his sleeve, but noticed that he no longer had any more clothing on. Shinomori watched as he just shrugged it off and shook his head. "I can't believe that my own soul would do this to her."

It was the little mannerisms that made Shinomori notice. The way his eyes kept on darting to where Megumi-sensei was sobbing, the way he tried not to show his tears... He wondered why he was so expressive with his emotions, unlike Battousai and himself. True, Shinomori had been one to act flamboyantly, but he'd never show such deep feelings like sadness so openly. Now here was the chosen soul, trying vainly to stop the wet droplets from falling down his face...

"Sano-chan, I have something to tell you. You're right, I have not been telling the whole truth." The boy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and peered at Shinomori. "The fact of the matter is... your ego, Zanza, wants this man to..."

*****

_Rape me. God, that was the worst experience of my life. _

"Zanza, I didn't believe you'd go this far. I thought that you loved me," she whispered. Megumi-sensei felt her heart being wrenched in two. It hurt her that yet another man was trying to take advantage of her, and it hurt even more when she loved that very man.

_To whom do you go to dry your eyes when the only one who can do it was the one who made you cry? _

She closed her eyes and tried to remember just what exactly had gone wrong. She remembered the lopsided smile that Zanza had given her just before he left Gehenna and forced the chosen soul out of the body. He said, "I'll be seeing you soon, I hope." The funny thing was... Zanza _never_ smiled. She felt like she mattered when he smiled at her for that one, fleeting moment. He made her feel special, almost... loved.

"Almost," she said quietly. "No one would ever love me for what I am, just what I can do for them..."

_No one loves me, not even Sagara Sanosuke..._

Megumi-sensei watched in shock as a familiar red ribbon encircled the middle finger on her left hand and tied itself into a knot...

_It's starting. _

*****

_God, I hate men. I hate them all. _

"Only Sanosuke can make me worry about him like this," she muttered.

Instead of staying at the clinic as instinct told her to, Megumi chose to wander out into the slums of Tokyo to find Sanosuke. She was getting tired of waiting, so instead she took matters into her own hands and ventured into dangerous territory.

_They can be so stupid sometimes... _

Watching out her window for when he would come up the lane became agonizing. During that time, no sounds would be present except for the chirping of a lonely cricket and the occasional spattering of the oil candle. Being left in silence such as that, she started to reminisce and think about her life.

That was dangerous, and Megumi knew it. So she threw on an overcoat and hurried out the door. Still, it was no escape. Each passing moment grew more and more tense as she berated herself for being so rash. Sanosuke told her numerous times to never, _ever_ go looking for him at such an hour at night. Where he lived, he explained, was no place for a lady of her stature and beauty.

She didn't care; she only wanted to get to him.

_Why is he acting so oddly? _

Megumi temporarily ignored the frightening shadows dancing on the walls of houses and stopped worrying about every crevice where danger might be lurking. "Maybe he's going through a spell of indifference," she reasoned, trying to keep her escalating fear under her skin. "After all, he just asked me to marry him..."

_Is he having second doubts? _

She glanced at the makeshift ring. Even in the dim light, she could make out the blood incarnate in fabric tied around her finger. It made her smile every time she looked at it, but tonight... it was an object of contempt. Her love would not allow her to remove it as she had thought about doing, but her pride would not allow her to keep it on.

"If he wants out of this, I'll find out straight from the source."

Granting the ring a temporary reprieve, she realized that for once, her pride succumbed to love. Was it really becoming that powerful of an emotion that even her self-importance bowed to it? Megumi shuddered; the street and ghostly shacks on both sides channeled the chill evening air like a funnel. She grabbed both sides of her lavender wrap and pulled it closer around her body. Her feet moved a little bit faster, her breath became a little more ragged.

Every space in between houses had so much potential for peril that she found herself walking briskly, eyes darting and trying to keep track of all places where it lurked. She cursed herself for having an overactive imagination, but she truly hated the dark.

_Everything bad happens in the dark. _

Footsteps echoing her own became clearer after a moment of heart stopping. She chided herself; now her imagination really was running away with her. After an eternity, she still realized with horror that it _was _someone else's footsteps. Nearly paralyzed by fear, Megumi forced her neck to turn and look over her shoulder.

A shadow charged, and the footsteps became spaced less and less in between.

Megumi ran.

*****

I could only stare at Shinomori after he told me; I think my heart froze over. I looked over at Megumi-sensei; she was staring at her hand and flexing them over and over again. Her crying stopped. I couldn't help myself from watching and pitying her all at once. After what seemed like an eternity, I asked, "He wants to rape her? Why? Why?" Shinomori shook his head numbly. 

_Why would any soul of mine... do something so horrible? _

I tried to think what it was that Zanza was trying to accomplish. I had based it all on a hunch that he also loved Megumi, but this certainly wasn't an act of love in my eyes. I felt like my opinions and hunches mattered, after all, I was the chosen soul. I felt should have at least a little bit of understanding about the situation, and that's what frightened me the most.

I knew _nothing_.

A blaze of red light and a gust of wind that nearly knocked me off my feet interrupted my thoughts. An all too familiar voice rang through the void, "We've got it. We've done it." I looked up to see the three well-known women in attendance. Hajime was in the middle with Hiko and Señora Soujirou on both sides of her. She pointed at Hiko and said, "Tell him."

_Tell me what? _

"What? What's going on?" Megumi-sensei had gotten up from her eternal crouching position and stumbled over to where the people had congregated. I knew Shinomori was just as surprised as I was, we didn't know she was capable of standing. Hiko glanced at her, took a bow, and in doing so the other fates did the same.

_This is a plot of dire circumstances_, Hiko stated after getting up. Hajime scanned the blackness and snapped her fingers. It immediately became blazed in a blinding white light. I covered my eyes because it hurt, but something told me that the three Fates were unaffected. _We've just uncovered his plan, _she said.

I opened my eyes to see Megumi-sensei lunge forward, eyes ablaze. Gehenna exploded in flashes of red, purple, and gold light while Hajime's lips tightened into a thin line. Shinomori bent over and whispered, "Sano-chan, do you understand what's happening?" I couldn't speak, so Shinomori continued. I heard a little bit of awe in it. The sky overhead seemed to be pulsing with all those colors like a heartbeat. What was with the sky? He explained, "Hajime is uncovering Megumi-sensei's emotions. This will help monitor her reaction."

Hiko spoke again, _Zanza has paid a man to force sex with your earthly vessel, Megumi-sensei. He has fallen asleep for a precious few seconds, but immediately woke up again. This was just enough to let us see why he was doing this. _

Megumi-sensei was did not speak. Did Shinomori mean that they were monitoring reactions by... colors? Emotions in color form? Gehenna turned white again as her form started to flicker. White must be the color for shock, and if that was so, I felt so very _white_. Beyond white. She was flickering in and out again, what does that mean? "Why is he doing this?" she asked quietly.

Señora Soujirou closed her eyes while the two remaining Fates ran to the cauldron behind Shinomori. Hajime nearly knocked over Shinomori in her hurrying and she would have hit me if I hadn't stumbled out of the way in time. While the two Fates and Shinomori were talking, Hiko was watching the expanse of white. I felt so alone. I realized that Megumi-sensei was just as alone as I was. I felt bad that I couldn't help her like I should do. Zanza was a part of me; I should have responsibility over all other souls in my body.

To make her feel happier, I tried to put a hand on her arm, but as soon as I touched it, the colors whirled again and she flickered so that she was almost totally see-thru. She screamed in pain.

Hiko looked panicked. _Don't do that!_

I took my hand off instantly, but it wasn't fast enough. I think shock made it stay on her shoulder for a moment too long. Suddenly, Hajime yanked my arm and kept it held above my head, raising me in the air. I was dangling two feet above the ground. I was scared. She hissed at me, "You are not to touch another soul with true emotion behind it except anger. You'll kill her! Don't you know that?"

"I told him." Shinomori said quietly. "Hajime, he can't help it."

_I can't touch her?! She'll die? Oh God no... _

Hajime dropped me to the ground and sneered. "Give me a break Shinomori. You can't possibly believe they are soul mates now."

"How so?"

_We're not soul mates? _

I didn't get up from my place on the ground beside Megumi-sensei; I was shaking too much. Maybe it was from coldness? Maybe I was angry? Or scared? I don't know anymore. Feelings became so mixed up after this whole crazy camera thing got started, I don't know what I was feeling anymore. Hajime glared at me and continued. "This is Zanza's master arrangement..."

*****

The thundering footsteps behind her threw Megumi into a dizzying carousel of fear. She had broken into a full sprint and was running as fast as she could, but the sound behind her only grew louder.

She was losing.

*****

"... he wants to rape Megumi so that her two souls will combine together as one..."

_Souls combining? _

Hajime must have noticed the blank look on my face, but she didn't get a chance to tell me what she meant because Megumi-sensei started to scream again. I never want to hear that scream again as long as I live... "Oh God! He's... he's running! No!! No, don't let him, no!" 

Hajime kept glaring at me. I don't know why. Gehenna was looked like a heartbeat, and each lub-dub made the sky brighter and brighter. Judging by the colors, her emotions were really going wild. Megumi-sensei's eyes were wild and staring off into space, unseeing in this world but watching in the next. "I'm going to die..." 

I felt so helpless.

*****

_No more, no more... _

The sharp pain in her ribs told her that she couldn't make it for long. The tabi on her feet were unsuited for running and painfully slid on their sides. She grimaced with each step she took. Her legs became leaden weights as she felt herself get slower, and slower, and...

The footsteps did not stop.

*****

While the colors whirled and whirled, Hajime tried to explain even more. "... the advantage of combining souls is that a person is more stable. They are in tune with their emotions and surroundings." Hajime's eyes grew dark. "However, there is one major disadvantage..."

"He's going to kill me. I'm going to die. He's going to kill me. I'm going to... die..." Megumi-sensei started chanting, almost in a singsong pattern. It was the sound of a person on the edge of losing their mind. I knew that tone of voice; Battousai and Enishi used it a lot. It hurt me to see that the person I loved over myself had fallen into the same category as killers...

My eyes kept darting around to make sure that no one was watching. If I couldn't touch her, I could at least try to talk to her. Taichou always said that talking solves problems more than physical stuff. I didn't understand that until now. If talking solves problems, then why was Taichou killed afterwards?

Maybe I _still_ don't understand it.

Hiko raised her hand and something went around Megumi-sensei, trapping her inside. I nearly charged at her, she was hurting her! But, I watched Megumi-sensei. She was unaffected and didn't even notice that _something_ surrounded her. She was still staring off and repeating her scary chant. It looked like a clear box to me, and it kept shimmering like the water in that giant pot. The box shot out flashes of light, just like the kind that happened in the sky. "What did you do?" I demanded.

_You have to understand, we can't have you going near her. You can offset the situation even more than we can control_, Hiko said.

The colors became even wilder...

*****

Something roughly slammed into her back from behind, and she gave a sharp cry as she toppled to the ground. Dirt and dust blinded her and flew into her mouth when she hit the ground face first. Adrenaline still coursing through her body, she scrambled over onto her back and stared into the face of her attacker.

"Are you that onna-sensei?" He grinned.

The very sight of him repulsed Megumi. He was fat, flesh strapped around his body as if held together by string. In fact, she briefly wondered how someone like this could outrun her. By taking another look at his gruesome legs and sniffing the air, she concluded that there was no way a drunk, slow man could outrun a sober, quicker woman. Even the way he talked seemed sluggish.

What _happened_?

Megumi tried to scramble up, but the man procured a stick and with a power that only drunks somehow possessed, he shoved it into the ground beside her. It pinned her to the ground, both physically with her kimono sleeve and emotionally with fear. He continued, and Megumi felt her breathing stop. "I never knew that you could be such a pretty little thing..."

_Oh God, no. No... _

"I'm going to have lots of fun with you."

She shut her eyes briefly and prayed. _Where is Sanosuke? _

*****

"... the only way to combine souls is to reveal their darkest fears and make them confront it face to face. In the case of Takani Megumi, her biggest fear is that of men."

_Why do you fear men? Am I a man you fear? Am I a man yet? _

"You mean, men in general?"

Hiko shook her head. _No. Specifically, men she loves. Men she loves who hurt her._

_She loves me? _

"Zanza has chosen to rape the body of Megumi's because..."

Suddenly it all clicked and made perfect sense to me. That must have been what Shinomori calls 'a lightening moment' because everything fell into place. The other people in the party noticed my reaction as I finished Shinomori's sentence. "... when she is exposed to her worst fear, then her souls will merge." 

I understood now. He loved her _that_ much; he would choose to make her go through a bad experience for the greater good. _We _loved her that much. I felt very relieved; now I felt more in control—

_Do I love her? _

Hajime did not look relieved at all. In fact, she just looked angrier. "This sounds good in theory, but in actuality, it's not everything it seems." She pointed at me again. "As soon as Soujirou comes back with Tokio, you will be forced back into your body through divine intervention. Zanza will return to Gehenna, and then he shall stand trial."

"Trial?" I echoed. "What trial?" I didn't even notice that Soujirou had disappeared. Judging by everyone else's blank looks, they hadn't noticed either. 

_The sin of forcing the chosen soul out is immediate termination, _Hiko declared.

I gasped. Termination sounded like something incredibly, incredibly bad. It took a couple of minutes for the initial shock to wear off. Even the usually lively Shinomori found himself unable to speak since the Fates had arrived. "So... he's going to stand trial and he will get a verdict?"

Hajime sneered. "It's an open and shut case. I don't even see why there should be a trial. He'll be terminated for sure."

Something didn't sound right here. If Zanza was actually doing her a favor, then why is he going to be terminated when he returns to Gehenna? "He's doing a good thing! Why is he going to die?"

Shinomori was the one who answered this time. "Because... simply exposing her to her worst fear won't do it. There's a point where she breaks, and a mere rape isn't enough to do that. If this man does violate Takani Megumi's body and the soul merger is _unsuccessful_, it will only drive the gap between her souls further apart."

"You mean, it won't work if doesn't reach a certain limit?" My heart sank. Oh God, I didn't expect this. If it doesn't work, then a million things can go wrong, like...

_Takani Megumi will not love you anymore, because she holds you responsible for her safety. Megumi-sensei's fear will be rooted more deeply and she will not allow herself to love anyone. If Tokio doesn't come soon, you might be stuck in Gehenna for the rest of your life. Without your love, going back will be worthless... _

A muffled shriek alerted me from my thoughts. I hastily scanned Gehenna's coloring before settling on the glass box. It was dazzling white with a few specks of red. And even more shocking, Megumi-sensei wasn't inside the box anymore.

*****

Megumi screamed as the man grabbed her arm and held it to the ground. Despite her thrashing and kicking, every hit she got on him didn't affect him. It was like hitting a giant bag of flour with a hammer; no matter how much force she put into her strikes, he shrugged it off. In fact, it only seemed to encourage him even more. He grinned rampantly, "Be a good girl and stay still."

His eyes gleamed in the darkness, eyes that she knew all too well...

_Kanryuu! No!! _

A hand that felt like ice slid under her kimono and settled on her shoulder. She gasped, shocked that she was made completely immobile by his touch. In one swift and smooth movement, he pushed her with her back to the ground and straddled her waist. He was laughing quietly.

_ I thought he would somehow hear me... but... not again! Not to me!! Why can I not ever be happy? My father, my husband, Sanosuke... they all left me. _

After more thrashing and screaming, the man decided he had enough and gave her two well-placed slaps to the jawline. The inexplicable colors exploded in her mind and would have sent her reeling from the hit had she not been on the ground. She couldn't cry out in pain because his hand instantly covered her mouth, almost preventing her from breathing altogether.

"_Now_ you're going to stay still."

She did what she was trained to do in a situation like this. Maybe it wasn't training so to speak, but it was negative reinforcement from a memory past, an unwanted remembrance that told her exactly what she needed to do.

_It's the only thing I can do. _

It was now Megumi started to cry.

From the shadows, a pair of eyes watched. Physically unaffected they were, but their emotions in turmoil. Zanza turned his head away; watching it was just as painful as planning it...

*****

So that's what it was. The reason why Megumi-sensei was flickering between transparency was because her souls were trying to merge. In fact, I noticed before the boy did that she disappeared from her confinement. Of course, she didn't totally disappear. It would be in spurts of five or so seconds, always reappearing again.

Still crying.

What I don't understand is why Tokio has not come yet. I'm sure that this far outranks any sort of thing that has ever happened in her jurisdiction. I sure it outranks anything that has _ever_ happened in Gehenna period. First off, I've been here longer than Battousai or anyone has. When I willingly stepped down from my position as Shinomori Aoshi to let another soul take over, I thought that I would die.

Instead, I was given a place in Gehenna.

_I think I always had that place to begin with. _

Sano-chan kept glaring at me from behind that glass that I had enclosed myself in. With me was the cauldron to the real world. I had been a silent spectator to the horrendous scene unfolding before me. I could not let the chosen soul see. Knowing the boy, he would do something reckless as his soul was accustomed to do. All chosen souls were driven by sentiment, not by reason. Maybe that's why they were chosen souls.

Maybe that's why I am a chosen soul.

*****

Megumi felt herself getting more and more distanced from her body; it was always best to just disconnect yourself from things like this. A part of her cursed her mentality of just giving up, but the other part told her that if she went along with it willingly, then it would be over that much quicker. The man's hands and lips were roaming all over and mechanically taking her clothes off, but she noted that he had not yet done anything of great magnitude. Kanryuu would have almost certainly finished having his way with her by now.

As if reading her thoughts, he hovered over her face. His grip on her hands didn't lessen. His eyes sparkled and Megumi shut out his face, not daring to scream. "I don't care what that jerk says, you're way too beautiful for me to just pass by."

Her eyes snapped open. _W-What? _

"Damn moron... acting all big and bad with his aku bullshit..."

_Sanosuke?! _

"What did you do with Sanosuke?!" She started to wriggle her shoulders in an attempt to get free, but seeing it was useless, Megumi stopped and glared at him. She didn't know where all this courage was stemming from. "What did you do with him?"

The man smirked. His eyes were distant from his body, and they were so cold... The next words seared Megumi to her heart. 

"Sagara Sanosuke was the one who told me to do this."

Her world came crashing down.

*****

I might be young, I might be still a kid, but I know a couple of things about life that will surprise others. After Taichou died, I guess I didn't want to go on living anymore. He meant the world to me, and I just felt like a part of me died with him. I cursed myself for not being smart enough, fast enough, or old enough to protect him when he needed me most.

I knew what loyalty was like.

I knew what betrayal was like too. That emotion probably hurt me the most. I didn't know too much about what Taichou's relationship was with other groups or even the government, but from the way he talked, he put a lot of trust in them. He respected them and always said that they would be the ones to change our world.

Then they killed him.

I know what love is like. He also said that love was an emotion where you would be willing to give all of yourself to one person. Where you would be willing to die for them. I said I loved him, and I meant every word of it. There were different types of love, he explained. Love between brothers and friends, which is what we had. Love between families, which lasted all through eternity...

And love between lovers. This was the most special one of all, because they were connected physically and emotionally. I asked him that if I held his hand, were we connected physically and emotionally? Were we lovers? He shook his head, smiled at me, and said we'd continue the discussion later. It was time to eat.

He never got the chance to finish because I had forgotten about it. I was only six at the time; I didn't care about feelings. All I knew was I had a strong attachment to the people I knew, and I cried when they died.

Now I'm two years older, and maybe two years smarter. I think I finally understand what true love is. Every time I looked at Megumi, I always felt... rushed inside. I guess I can't explain it, but my heart beat so fast. Taichou said that if I truly found someone to love, then it better not be for just looks or else he'd be very disappointed in me. That's what I thought my emotions were for Megumi; I mean, look at her! She's a very beautiful woman and just a smile from her makes me feel weak in the knees. But, every day I would noticed her prettiness less and less...

Then I became attracted to her as a person. When she talked, she always had something important to say, and I wanted to hear her. We had a sort of talking without words, all I had to do was look at her and she would understand.

I liked that feeling she gave me when I couldn't see her face as when I could.

When I see Megumi-sensei, a part of the person I really liked, in pain like that, I felt horrible. I didn't care what she looks like; so what she's old. Big deal, I'm young. I obviously didn't like her for her looks, but her emotions. When she hurt, I hurt. When she cries, I feel like crying.

Is that love? I think so. I finally understand love between lovers. I love her more than my life. Taichou must be very proud of me right now.

I won't let you down.

****

_Oh Sano, how could you? I loved you! _

_You let me down. _

*****

Giving a mighty cry, Sano-chan hurled himself at the box enclosing Megumi-sensei. Lightning flashed and thunder crackled as he tried to get through the barrier. His face was scrunched in pain, just as it should have been. Streaks of light were impaling his body. Hajime screamed, while Hiko and Shinomori just stared in horror. Almost miraculously, the box gave way and shattered.

"I've... I don't believe it..." a stunned Fate whispered.

Crying almost as much as Megumi-sensei, Sano-chan wrapped his arms around the weeping woman's shoulders, therefore breaking all laws that souls were supposed to have between each other. Her unseeing eyes flashed for a brief moment and she slowly looked down at the boy hugging her waist. He was sobbing, his body almost completely riddled with stripes of light. 

"I love you," he declared tearfully. "I won't let you die."

A teardrop from the woman landed on the back of Sano-chan's neck, but did not stop until it reached the floor. "I'm... I'm already dead, Sanosuke."

In saying so, the soul known as Megumi-sensei disappeared completely from Gehenna and from in between his arms, never to be seen again. Three more flashes of light blazed in his peripheral vision, and Sano-chan recognized them as Tokio, Battousai, and Soujirou. He had no time to react as a lantern was thrown towards him. On reflex, he caught it. Gehenna exploded in red light and sounds of gunshots. Just as quickly as it had come, everything was dark and silent.

*****

"You... you bastard!" Megumi didn't know when she had gotten the upper hand, but now the man was on the ground, mercilessly assaulted by a barrage of kicks. One thing she knew, the man had nearly revealed her entire chest area, and the next, she had gotten up and was pummeling him as if her life depended on it. "Die!"

_Sagara_ _Sanosuke, I hate, I hate, I hate you! _

She accentuated each thought with a kick to the man's ribs. He curled in pain and some blood on his arm from where she had scratched him frightened her as a doctor, but it only served to fuel her rage. 

_Sense and sensibility be damned, he almost raped me! _

"You... make... me... sick!!" she yelled, effectively making him wince with every blow to the face. Her bare feet certainly hurt with the force behind it, but she didn't care. Anger had completely dulled her senses. She felt no pain, no emotion... except fury.

The man sputtered and held his hand protectively to his have. "Lady... please... stop... Sagara told... me... to..." Megumi did not stop. Only when his nose had been broken and pushed into the recesses of his face did she stop in repulsion. He couldn't speak, she knocked him unconscious with the force of her anger. She looked down with disgust at her socks; they were covered in blood.

"You and your kind... make me sick," she said detachedly. Anger was instantly replaced by a deep, dark sorrow. Tears ran down her face as she repeated, "Men make me sick. They... they betray you..."

A voice yelled from behind and Megumi whirled around. She recognized the shout as her name, but the voice was... "Megumi! Wait!! Don't run!" A flash of white, a glimpse of red, and she knew who it was.

_Sanosuke. _

Her feet moved of their own volition. She ran.


	12. Battousai's Intermission II

Dedicated to: **Jason **(this should answer your question... well, at least half of it, anyways ^_^ I shudder just thinking about the situation that poor Sano-chan is in...), **Gracey** (lack of sleep? Thank you so much! *hugs her* I was a little hesitant about posting the chapter because I didn't know if it was up to standard. That why it took me so long to update. I promise, no more chapters were you can't sleep. That was the bombshell) **Susan** (Sorry I haven't gotten a chance to post things yet, if you read my author's page, you'll know exactly why. Thanks for the support!), **Arashi** (*laughs* You never know how I am going to end things, even I don't know sometimes! I really wish that I had made the last chapter a lot shorter, but I felt if I broke it up it wouldn't have the impact that I wanted. *shakes her* Have you died yet? College _that_ bad huh? Email me whenever you get the chance ^_^), **Calger459** (That's just too cool, one of _the_ goddesses of RK omake scenes reading my stories and _liking_ it. *grins* Megumi's your least favorite character, you say? I hope to convince otherwise! ^_^), **sasori** (I made a commitment to my reviewers. If I say I'll do it, then I'll do it. Like I said before, "strange" is my middle name! Actually, an author should be allowed at least one strange fic (or more) to vent themselves on. This just happens to be the one for me!), **suzen** (I'm guessing that SxM's relationship will probably go way, waaayyy down before it comes up anytime soon. It's my morbid sense of humor, those cliffhangers. I like to watch people's reactions when I cut it off at a critical point! *laughs maniacally*), **Sanosuke** (You're awfully intuitive for someone of your... um... Karina will shut up now. *smiles* But you're right. That's the conflict right now, but you won't see that until later. Good job on picking up on such a subtle clue!), **Xara** (El Tango de Roxanne!! Dammit, I _knew_ I gave a wrong song title... everything made total sense to me, so don't worry about babbling =) By the way, you say you're brokeninnocence is looking for hostees? *grins* Drop me a line, I'm interested!), **omochi** (Actually, the husband reference is in keeping with the time in Japan. It's a reference from my other fic "The Handcuff Chronicles" in which Megumi had a fiancée. To my garbled understanding, being a fiancée and a husband was the same thing. If anyone can verify this or prove me wrong, then tell me. I hate being inaccurate in my fics), **J.Liha** (It caused such a strong urge you wanted to punch the screen? Trust me, you aren't the _only_ one who hates that "drunk little f*ck"...), **g3ozLizh** (Seriously, you have the weirdest handle to type on the keyboard because it's all over the place ^_^ There's always something to improve, so when you do get a hold of your feelings, then tell me what I need to work on! *smiles*), **kloud** (Log in already! ^_^ I want to see what stories you've written...), **M.Kasshoku** (I guess this is what you've been waiting for, I hope I don't disappoint. The answer to your questions were in the email I sent you and also in this chapter. Of course, told through Battousai's eyes...), **Shiari** (So sorry for not including your name in the last chapter, I realized my mistake around the same time I saw "El Tango de Roxanne"... *grimaces* You'll find out the reason why later if it isn't clear enough now...), **Crystal** (Will this chapter also be worth the wait? Only time (or your reviews) will tell! Personally, I find it more scary than sad because I read over it and think, "I must have been on some really good LSD"), **dementedchris** (That six word review was awesome. I think you might have meant "hella long" instead of "powerful" though! *grins*), and **Melps** (Sorry about the nickname, I couldn't resist! That's why I love Zanza, you just don't know what your feelings are for him at this point. Is he a good guy or a bad guy? To answer your questions... read this chapter because I'm too lazy to type it up here -_-;;;)

Special thanks to **Miyu Sakura**, whose confidence returning reviews made me want to finish Battousai's second intermission. Getting a good review out of one who speaks her mind so truthfully (thankfully!) gives me warm and fuzzy feelings inside. It makes me know I earned it ^_^ You can keep Battousai, just not Hotohori from _Fushigi Yuugi_. Dammit, he's mine. *grins* This chapter's for you.

If you want a return on your replies on the next chapter, then sign your reviews. It's now a criteria because of the long list above. If you believe what you say, then put your name by it. C'mon, it takes like two seconds to sign in. You're certainly not as lazy as me =) On with the show!

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures...12**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com)

"Battousai."

I froze and slowly opened my eyes. This must be the woman that Shinomori spoke of. I had never met her before, so I didn't know what to expect. It surprised me that she managed to sneak up on me without me feeling her presence, but then again, I've been out of practice. I glanced down at my dark blue gi and bowed my head. "Yes, Tokio. I apologize for not removing my clothing. I have not..." I felt her hand on my shoulder, like a breath of air on my neck. "... I am not quite as comfortable as I should be."

Tokio nodded, face expressionless. "You seemed deep in thought there, Battousai. Care to explain what it was?"

I shook his head. She could see that? "It was nothing, really," I finished tiredly.

"All right." Her voice was devoid of emotion. She didn't seem the least bit offended when I did not tell her what I was thinking. Doesn't matter anyways... something told me that she wouldn't be that concerned. I met her eyes for a brief instant, then looked down again. I felt so small. She spoke again in her honeyed tongue. "There was something that concerns you, right? About the boy."

I nodded, still staring at the ground as if looking at her constituted some sin. I remember thinking of Tomoe again when I realized that she had the same soft voice and delicate features. I realized that I had been staring at her for a few seconds longer than I should have and now Tokio was regarding me with an eye of curiosity. Embarrassed, I tried to regain my composure. "The dreamweavers couldn't get into his mind. I don't know what is wrong." 

She slowly closed her eyes and rubbed two of her fingers together, as if that could help the reasons to come. "They have never failed to get into a human mind. Never." Concerned, she peered at my face and tried to find the answer there. I felt my heart hammer wildly at the very gaze. It was that same detached manner that Tomoe always looked at me with. She continued, "He has incredible resolve, that he does. Have you figured out the reason why he expelled the chosen soul yet?"

I shook my head, "I don't know what I can do. This is something that cannot be solved by a mere mortal like me." I thought it odd when her shape kept shifting like water, even more so than us souls normally have. I was reminded of how Shinomori so put it, 'We are like sand. She is like glass.' He was right; I was deathly scared that just looking at her would make her shatter. I continued, "I don't know what it is about Zanza, but there's something there that I can't quite put my finger on... I really can't explain."

"Like what, Battousai?"

I paused, and then nonchalantly shrugged. I tried not to seem concerned; after all, I would never abandon my mode of thinking. We souls had nothing to do with the problems of others; this was something I had learned the hard way. No one has any right to interfere in the affairs of others, even if it was for the greater good. No one can mediate the conflict. It is between the two parties that are in it. No one else. I answered her question by staring her straight in the face. "I don't know, nor does it particularly concern me. I do not want to intervene in the affairs of others."

Tokio raised an eyebrow, a movement so subtle that I would have missed it if I hadn't been riveted to her eyes. "What about Sano-chan? It's obvious that you care about the boy's well being."

Despite myself, I snorted rather rudely. My heart iced over when I realized that this had to be some sort of treachery, acting so flippant to a higher deity. However, there was no trace of malice or anger in her face. It looked to be more of a inquisitiveness than anything else. "I'm very sorry that I am acting the way I am, but there is basis to my words. I learned a long, long time ago that you do not concern yourself with the affairs of others over personal feelings. Those are what get you in trouble and muddle your way of thinking. Your rational mind. It's true; I love the boy dearly. He has a certain aura about him that is instantly received by other souls..."

"That's because he _is_ the chosen soul."

It struck me when she said it. I suppose that I had already known about it in the first place, after all, Shinomori told me. What was more shocking was that she had revealed the information so openly, as if it were common knowledge. Her openness nearly commanded that I ask her some of the burning questions that not even Shinomori knew the answer to. How many chances of a lifetime can I get like this? "How can you tell if one is the chosen soul?" I asked in an awed whisper.

"You can tell by the way they carry themselves. Although Sano-chan is a child, he is very much like an adult. Zanza is not the chosen soul because it appears he has a one-track mind, revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

She sighed. "Possibly, it's for the death of his captain. I don't know what goes on inside the human mind, powerful as I am."

"Then how do you know that it isn't for good?"

"I don't," was her simple reply.

I felt like jumping up in the air and saying "I told you so", but that would be too unlike my character. Although I was feeling that inside, I did not dare show it outwardly. Instead, I gave a wistful smile and stared at the ground. "This is why we should not interfere."

"It's for the greater good."

This comment angered me in a way that it shouldn't have. It was like listening to her voice had caused all those repressed memories to violently let loose. "What greater good?" I demanded. Tokio stiffened, but there was a calm serenity in her eyes that infuriated me further. Surely the divinity _had_ to know! I gritted my teeth and growled, "There's no such thing as the greater good. Tokio, the reason why we're so damn concerned about other people is only when our own concerns are at stake! We don't care about whose lives we ruin, as long as it's for the "greater good", it's justified, right?"

"Battousai... we are not doing this for our own benefit. This is to get the chosen soul back into the body where it belongs."

I wrung my hands up, partially from the anger at not having her understand me and partially in defeat. "Yes, you are doing this for your own benefit." Her eyes instantly grew colder, but I trudged onward. Somehow, my principles became more important than any punishment I may receive. "You said yourself that you don't know what he thinks. If he has plans for good, then we should let him alone!"

"If he has plans for bad, then what? He used ill means to get into the body, so therefore our actions are justified."

"Ill means?" I repeated incredulously. "What ill means?! No one was _hurt_!"

"They might very well be in the future."

I turned around in triumph; she sounded like she was in a corner. "That's just the chance that we're going to have to take. You can never guess the future or plan it."

Tokio glared at me. I think my blood congealed instantly. "Then... aren't you being a bit hypocritical, Battousai? You say one thing and then contradict yourself."

"Huh?" I was at a loss for words. What was she talking about?

"You say that we should not interfere with other people, correct? How come then... you want to leave everything to chance?" I didn't like where this was going. Not one bit. I knew exactly what she was going to say before she even said it. "Chance is beyond our control. Chance is the wonderful thing in life that allows us to meet new people and gain our own experiences. In fact, chance consists of new experiences that make us stronger. You cannot ignore people and still leave everything to chance. They are both intertwined with each other."

I cursed myself for sounding like a complete fool. Then again, I did not totally understand things like _she_ did. Maybe I just liked listening to myself talk. It sounded right and in my mind it was a flawless plan: if you don't get involved, you cannot get hurt. My heart dove straight into the pit of my abdomen and I hesitantly met her eyes. Surely, this was the part where I was terminated for such a rude outburst. I closed my eyes and waited for my fate.

Instead, she said, "Battousai, you worry me."

This was not what I expected. I was expecting a flash of light, a blaze of fire, and suddenly I couldn't see anymore. I was half hoping it, I'll admit. Sometimes I wondered if life was really worth living after all... "Sometimes I worry myself," I admitted with a small smile.

She shook her head with all seriousness and pierced my eyes with hers. This didn't seem like a simple crack at my sanity. It went much, much deeper than that. What she said next wiped the smile and all my emotions clean off the slate. "Battousai, you still love Tomoe. I can see it in your eyes. This was the reason for your objection, wasn't it?"

A silence ensued.

"You don't want history to repeat itself, do you?"

"I don't want _anyone_ to be hurt," I said simply. I might have said it clearly, but I felt like dying inside. Her perceptiveness was amazing, but still very uncomfortable. It frightened me that she could read me like she could read a book. "And if you do not mind, I would rather not discuss my personal life..."

"You don't have to discuss it with me for me to see it. It's plainly written in your eyes." Tokio's body slowly faded from view, like ripples in a pond that were losing momentum. I suddenly felt queasy when I realized that I had not spoken nearly enough about Sano-chan than I was supposed to. That's what I came here for, but instead I talked about myself.

How utterly selfish of me.

"I wish for you to inform me of any upcoming changes in the Zanza crisis. I trust you shall not fail."

"No, Tokio."

"If there is nothing else you wish to speak with me about, I will leave you."

I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to stay either. She knew too much about me from only five minutes, and that unnerved me. Most people who had known me their whole lives have _still_ not figured me out. "Wait, Tokio..."

Her nearly translucent form slowly regained just a trace of color. "Yes, Battousai, what is it?" The way she spoke so softly... Tomoe... Tokio... I could swear they were one and the same.

I cleared my throat but did not make any other movement. "Do you think... if you aren't busy... maybe you can..." I was stuttering again. Good Lord, was there any escape?

She merely smiled. "No, I'm not busy at all. Do sit down and tell me all about it Battousai; I'm very interested in knowing."

"But... what about Sano-chan?"

Tokio looked deep in thought for a couple of seconds and something flashed in her eyes. Then again, it could have been the way she was shimmering back and forth. I could have just imagined it. "Let the Fates and Shinomori handle it."

"The Fates? Shinomori?" I asked in disbelief. The divinity was letting a meager souls handle this conflict?

_They're liable to mess things up... _

"Times are changing," Tokio said. I saw a brief glimmer of regret flash in her eyes.

_Times are changing? _

"How so?"

I will never forget that smile that she gave me in that moment. Bittersweet, just like the one Tomoe had on when her own life rapidly ebbed from my very own sword. Not the detached smile without emotion behind it, but the same smile... except her eyes had a sad twinkling. Like she knew something that I didn't, and it amused and both saddened her greatly.

_Thou lookest far into eternity..._

"God is calling my name. I can no longer be the divinity if I don't have a mortal body." She paused, and then smiled again. I saw heartbreaking grief etched on her features. "I'm dying, Battousai."

_Dying... dying? _

I don't think that I spoke for the longest time. I just stared at her, her face not betraying any emotion whatsoever. Did time stand still? I do not know. Since I was rendered incapable of forming any cohesive thought, Tokio gave me a small smile. "You look shocked. Why does this shock you?"

Why does this shock me? I looked at her in disbelief. "But... but you're... you're the divinity!" I stammered. She merely arched an eyebrow at me. "You can't die!"

"I have a mortal body, I can die." Tokio stared at me for what looked like eternity, searching my face for something. Or maybe she was just doing something else that I would never know of. Her head lifted up as if she was listening for something. Upon not hearing what she was listening for, she continued. You have many questions that you want to ask me, right? I will start by answering your first. Why am I dying, correct?"

I nodded numbly. She's dying! My mind echoed. I guess I didn't get over that simple fact first. "S-Sure..."

"Well... of course you know that I am the wife of one Saitoh Hajime..."

Who could forget? I was just as shocked as everyone else when they found out that Saitoh was actually married. To those who have met Tokio face to face, they were in a dead faint when they found out that this beautiful woman was actually the wife. Shinomori and I made jokes a long, long time ago that Tokio was probably very ugly and had three legs. It gave me a good laugh.

As if seeing my thoughts, she started to laugh a little bit. Her eyes grew distant and a constant smile was twinkling in her eyes. "I remember everyone having the exact same reaction to this. They ranged from 'She must be a goddess' or..." She playfully glared at me, "'She must be three legged.' Right, Battousai?" I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly and tried to apologize, but she held up her hand and stopped me. I think she knew I was sorry. "I wish to spend more time with my husband. I wish to step down from my position as Divinity so I can get cured."

"What? Get cured?" What is she talking about? I found myself wishing that Shinomori had explained to me more of her elusive life. I found myself wishing that _Shinomori_ were up here with me.

She nodded. "You do remember why I am the Divinity, and when I am able to come to Gehenna. Since I have only one soul, I can only come during my sleep." Her eyes started to get sad. Her form flickered slightly. "Only eight hours a day would not work. He said that I must be asleep most of the day just to handle affairs in Gehenna. I agreed to the conditions, and then I became the Divinity."

"You mean... you agreed to be the Divinity? It's not something that happens as soon as you are born?"

Tokio smiled. "Of course not. I was chosen because of my individual life experiences. All the Divinities had different opinions and were as varied as the stars in the heavens. I just happened to be the first with only one soul."

"So... what happened with that?" I asked, totally spellbound. This certainly beat doing nothing in Gehenna all day. She had a musical quality to her voice that made you want to listen for more. Like a siren's song. "What happened?"

The clouds around her abode suddenly turned darker and darker, as if a storm was brewing. "I fell ill. Very, very ill. I still am to this day. I sleep almost twenty hours a day." She turned her head away from me, but I could still feel her incredible sadness. Her hair covered her eyes, and I thought I saw a tear slide down her cheek from under those black locks, but it might have been just a trick of the light. "Hajime brings me my food in bed and feeds me by hand. I'm... I'm too weak to lift my chopsticks on my own. Eiji cleans around the house in my place." She looked ashamed.

Without her face showing, she looked eerily similar to Tomoe. I wanted to put my arms around her and try to comfort her, but the number one rule that Shinomori told me numerous times was never to touch another soul with any emotion. Was feeling sorry for another soul an emotion? I didn't know, but I didn't want to risk it. I could only get her to keep talking. I was pretty sure that no one else had been revealed this information before. "Does Saitoh know? What disease is it?"

Tokio shook her head mournfully and flicked some hair out of her eyes. "I can't tell anyone of the underlying reason for my illness. Doctors are puzzled, just as they should be. They label it chronic fatigue, but can find no explanation or why it suddenly appeared." She paused. "Hajime knows nothing, but yet he cares for me so sweetly... you never would guess that by looking at him..." All at once, she straightened up and dabbed at a corner of her eye with her trailing kimono sleeve. "I'm so sorry Battousai, I did not mean to reveal the details of my personal life to you. You must be largely uninterested."

This was Fujita Tokio, the goddess in our eyes. The reason why no one has met her became crystal clear: she cannot get up to greet anyone. It gave me a whole new insight on Saitoh Hajime and the man that he _truly_ was. I wish that I had known sooner. I got on my knees and bowed, my face to the ground. I stood up again and said to her, "You take care of all of us. It's time you take care of yourself. You can't be totally selfless all the time because if you don't take care of yourself, no one will."

"Hajime will," she answered quietly.

I shook my head. "I don't doubt that, but you have to think about yourself. You are sacrificing your own happiness for that of others. Tell me Tokio..." Without thinking, I put two hands on her shoulders, but they passed right through her body. Even though this shocked me, I went on. "... are you truly happy?"

"I have to be happy. This was an assignment that God Himself gave to me. My emotions are out of the question." She reverted back to her seemingly cold and unfeeling self. 

However, I knew better. There was always something underneath. Tomoe let the mask crack once, and Tokio let the mask crack but seconds ago. I felt like I was one of the most qualified people on earth to talk to her. "I see. When you step down from being the Divinity, your illness will be cured. After all, it is a divine illness because it is unexplained and unaccounted for." She looked up at me, stunned. I had figured it out. "You want to spend more time with your family, but you don't want to abandon your position."

Tokio didn't respond verbally. Instead, she directed her eyes towards the ground. One of the most powerful people in Gehenna was also the most forlorn.

"It's okay to want to be happy, Tokio. That's what everyone wants..."

She nodded, slowly taking in every word. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Tokio looked up at me, face still expressionless... but her eyes had a different light in them. She appeared to be as happy as a prisoner could be.

She was a prisoner, just like me. A dancer.

"Tell me Battousai, do I remind you of your lost love?"

I somehow expected it, so I had an answer ready for her. "Yes, I guess... yes." She glanced at me, awaiting more. I knew I wanted to say more, but I wasn't exactly sure on how to say it. "I loved her very much."

"Do you... do you wish to speak of it?"

I suddenly felt very tired. My heart always felt like dying whenever I talked of Tomoe. I wanted to keep her memory alive, but I found that talking to people about it lessened the pain. Even today, as before, it killed me inside. "There really isn't anything to say. She's dead, and I killed her."

I half expected Tokio to slink back in shock, but she didn't. Instead, she smiled at me and put a hand on my heart. Her hands slid through me as mine had earlier. It felt like a welcome summer's breeze. "It is easy to see you still love her. You were thinking of her earlier, as you do most of your time. I just thought that talking about it would help lessen the pain that you feel every day."

"Nothing can lessen my pain," I said flatly.

"On the contrary, Battousai." She pointed at my chest. I looked down and saw that my gi had somehow fallen off my shoulders. It was hanging limply around my waist. "You want to be happy too. Happiness is forgiving yourself."

_My clothing... was coming off? _

"Tell me, what was she like?"

I scrambled to find words that would describe what I felt for her. Somehow, all words that came close to encompassing Tomoe had yet to be made up. "She was... she was a ground to me. 'The sheath to my sword' as was said before. Tomoe... looked a lot like you, only..."

"Only what?"

I smiled and added a touch of humor to the situation. "I believe she was more beautiful. No offense, of course."

Tokio laughed. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I do not take offense. What did you _feel_ for her?"

I stammered again. There _was_ no escape from making a fool of myself, I learned grimly. "I-I think it was love. I wanted to be with her all the time. She made me feel unlike anyone else could."

"Go on," she urged.

She didn't have to tell me twice. A torrent of words rushed out, and it felt like I was laying myself: my soul, heart, and mind, in front of her. I could only wonder and hope that Tomoe could hear me now. "I admired her intelligence, I felt like I didn't deserve someone as smart as she was. And her beauty... of course I've already talked about that. I had never... seen someone as pretty as she was..."

"Yes..."

"When we made love that night, I just... I just wanted to spend the rest of my life in her arms." I wasn't embarrassed anymore. I was truly speaking from the heart. "The way she talked, the way she cried for me, the way I could see her emotions in her eyes... I loved every detail of her. Every facet. I needed her." I stopped. "She needed me too. I... I let her down."

"How so, Battousai?"

Under normal circumstances, I would have laughed at such a foolish question. Instead, I felt something trail down my cheek, something that I have not felt in so long...

_Blood! Not blood!! _

I frantically wiped my right cheek off and stared at my hand, expecting to find the horrid crimson tint covering it. Instead, I saw nothing. Nothing except...

_A tear. _

Water glistened my cheeks as I continued my story. I never thought I'd say this, but... it felt so good to cry. "I haven't cried in so long. I... I didn't even cry when Tomoe was killed. I shut myself away from my body and wandered aimlessly. Crying is a sign of weakness, and... I don't want to be weak. Tokio..." I glanced tearfully at her, hating myself for being such a coward. "Am... am I weak?" I pleaded. I didn't want to know the answer.

Tokio gathered me into her arms and embraced me. She felt very solid and real to me. It wasn't like before anymore; I actually felt her touch. All my clothes had totally worn off now, I was no longer hiding anything anymore.

_Never again to hide. _

I buried my face into her shoulder and cried. I felt a tear trickled down the back of my neck as I realized that she was crying too. "We are not weak, Battousai. This... this just made us stronger."

We held each other for the longest time. I did not want to let go. A flash of fire and a puff of smoke, and I recognized Señora Soujirou. She had just appeared out of nowhere, but Tokio did not release me. "Yes?"

She bowed for Tokio and nodded at me. "¿Tokio, vendrás?" I noticed that Soujirou was gripping the hem of her apron very tightly, and I saw the way her eyes were downcast even though they were looking at Tokio.

Tokio nodded. "Yes, I shall come." Soujirou disappeared and Tokio held me by my shoulders. "The time is now, Battousai. Let's go help."

"Yes. I want to help."

*****

I have to admit, it threw me off guard when Tokio suddenly threw that lantern at Sano-chan. It was such an unorthodox way of doing things... but then again, what did I know about orthodox? To my amazement, they boy actually _caught_ the lantern. It illuminated his features for one instant before he dissipated into thin air. The lamp clattered to the ground.

When I first saw the scene, I thought a war had been waged in this very area. Glass littered the floor all around me, glittering like shattered diamonds. The giant cauldron had been overturned and the precious liquid inside had spilt all over the floor. In the middle of all the chaos, two very dumbstruck Fates stood and stared at Sano-chan's previous position.

Where was Shinomori?

I saw something else that had been overlooked in the turmoil, a circular portal of light in the floor. From it issued various static noises and occasional flashes of light. Shinomori stood at its very edge, watching the center. Tokio stepped forward for a closer look; the fog was obscuring our vision. I followed.

The air was being disrupted with interspersed sounds of gunshots. I had no idea where they came from, but as I drew nearer to the circle, I felt my heart grow cold.

Zanza.

The soul was lying directly in the center, with no clothes on just like the rest of us. The only article of clothing he had on was his red bandanna, strangely torn at one end. He was flickering in and out as Tokio had been, but the more I watched him, the more opaque he became. He was truly rooted in Gehenna; there was no escape now.

"Tokio." Shinomori used a tone of voice that I had never heard before. It sounded like... hatred. I stared up at him, shocked at the changes that had been incurred in my gentle friend. His face looked hard and battle scarred, his hair damp and clinging to his forehead.

Something else about him made my heart fall. He had clothes on.

This simple fact startled me more than any other. Now that I had finally shed my clothes and revealed my inner feelings, why had Shinomori assumed my former stand? While I felt free, he looked to be confined. Just like I used to be.

Shinomori prodded the fallen soul with his foot, but made no move to help him up. The wind grew chill. The three Fates crowded around the body, not willing to tear their eyes away from it. Shinomori was the first who spoke. "Immediate termination..." he said to no one in particular. I shivered at the coldness.

Tokio shook her head. "We must give him a trial, Shinomori."

"I know the law Tokio. What he did was mortal transgression." His eyes grew steely. "He hurt so many others. He deserves to die."

"Shinomori, I don't believe--"

_I believe this as well, Tokio. _Hiko murmured, keeping her eyes on the soul before her. She did not see the disbelief on Tokio's face. _You... you don't know the pain..._

"Tokio... you shouldn't be stressing yourself like this. I... I don't want you to get hurt. Something as strenuous as a trial might damage your..." Hajime started to speak, but instantly stopped when she saw everyone's eyes on her. They were all painfully aware, as I was, that they were husband and wife, but no one else knew of her condition except me. Hajime turned her head away and profound sadness was etched all over her features. I knew she didn't agree in termination, but when it came to choosing health over morals...

She was having a hard time with that one. Hajime didn't finish, but everyone knew her answer anyways. She would choose Tokio over Zanza in a heartbeat.

"Very well... I shall..." Tokio's in command persona wavered. She was going through the same conscience questioning as Hajime had. It shocked me that even though they had seen what this man had done, they were willing to kill him so easily. He needed another chance, just as I had. Just as any of us had. Were we going to take this man's life away from something as small as that? If that was the mentality, I should have been dead long ago. 

I was against it, and I was not afraid to say it. "If you truly believe in retribution, you will give him another chance. You can't just kill him like that."

"But... Tokio..." Hajime started.

Shinomori growled as Zanza started to stir. "Kill him now."

All eyes turned to Soujirou who had been strangely quiet throughout this episode. She had been taking in all the sights, just as I had, and was mulling over each and every detail in her mind. Her opinion would be as respected as Tokio's. With Tokio wavering like that, morality was losing.

I was alone on one side.

Soujirou finally spoke. Tokio watched her with an undecided eye. "Merece un ensayo. No quiero su sangre en mis manos. ¿Qué es una vida más?"

I think the temperature in the room rose a couple degrees with Soujirou's suggestion. I agreed with her mode of thinking: one more life, one more soul. It didn't matter in the end. She didn't want his blood on her hands. "Let him have his trial. It's his right. We should extend it to him."

Tokio looked deep in thought. I saw Hajime's panicked eyes grow even more so with each passing second. Her voice finally cut softly through the air. "I shall give him his trial..."

"But—"

Tokio held up a hand to silence Hajime, who pronouncedly breathed in and out. "... abiding by the law of Gehenna... is all I can do."

Everyone's shoulders relaxed, except for Hajime's. I felt relieved, but also scared. If what Hajime had said to be true, Tokio might not be able to cope with this new burden. And she didn't even want to do it in the first place because she had grown weary of it... I remembered our conversation before Soujirou interrupted. Would she really go through with this? Could she take it? If not... will she truly die?

Tokio must have read my thoughts again as she proclaimed with a strong voice. "This is my last decree as Divinity. This trial shall commence, regardless of what the future Divinity's opinions on the matter are."

_You're... you're stepping down?_ Hiko asked in shock. _For what reason?_

Everyone's eyes held a sort of alarm, including Shinomori's. He had stopped glaring at Zanza long enough to look at Tokio with a wide-open mouth. I stood proudly next to her; she wanted happiness just as much as I did. I was happy for her; she would finally be free...

"I have already chosen the next Divinity. In fact, they are standing in this room as we speak." Everyone looked around at each other, trying to find any sign of who would be the chosen one. Tokio smiled, and she became even more transparent than before so that her outline was the only thing visible to us. I caught a passing glance between Hajime and Tokio, but did not see the words that Hajime mouthed to Tokio.

_I love you. _

A glittering yellow light surrounded Tokio's head as she was mysteriously lifted into the air. Fog was billowing under her feet, but I could feel no wind. I could feel the tiny droplets of fog against my bare body, but I didn't feel cold anymore. It was like the glow that surrounded her gave us more than enough heat.

As she rose farther and farther into the black canopy of Gehenna, her form became more and more overtaken by light. Finally, I could no longer see her outline. The dazzling yellow had replaced it. Her last words rang through Gehenna, never to be heard again as Divinity. "I trust you will do what is right..."

_She trusts us that much... _

While the fire in the sky died away, I saw the liquid that had been in the cauldron start to glow with a fire of its own. It had pooled on the ground. Slowly, I made out a couple of shapes. Is it possible... it was seeing the present? Even without the cauldron containing it, it still retained its power?

The other members in the room crowded around, leaving Zanza still on the ground. I saw... Saitoh Hajime. The ex-Shinsengumi member looked so peaceful in sleep. He was leaning over the body of his bedridden wife, chopsticks in one hand, the other hand lying protectively on her shoulder. I heard a collective gasp behind me when they saw Tokio's true form. Her face was emaciated, like she had not eaten in days. Her skin was ghostly white and almost translucent. Her cheeks looked almost hollow and her eyes were sunken into her head. Despite these, she was still a very beautiful woman.

"Tokio..." Shinomori whispered. He couldn't believe it as much as I could. This was our goddess? Instead of being the picture of immortality as we expected, she was the very form of death.

_She can not die. _

As if something out of a book, a strange light surrounded Tokio's still earthly body. Saitoh did not wake up. In total speechlessness, we saw color return to her cheeks and flesh fill out her figure. Her hair became full of luster and her hand moved slightly. She opened her eyes and took in a breath of air, face beaming with a happiness I had only seen so rarely. Tokio stared at the ceiling, mouth slightly open as if she had never breathed before. After this, she smiled contentedly and effortlessly raised her hand, letting it rest on Saitoh's shoulder. With this, the man's eyes snapped open. He turned his head to see Tokio smiling at him.

"I love you, Hajime."

Saitoh looked dumbstruck. No, he was beyond dumbstruck. I had never seen him this way before and doubted anyone had before. The last thing any of us saw before the liquid grew black was a decidedly female hand clasp over one that held two chopsticks. "I'm home," she whispered.

Just at that moment when the fluid had completely lost clarity, a burst of fire made us all look skyward. The fire became a glow, and grew brighter and brighter until none of us could see our surroundings anymore. I was forced to shield my eyes; I don't think the Fates or Shinomori were immune to this either. I felt that hotness again and tried to see from behind my eyelids.

The blaze gradually died away, and once I felt that I could tolerate it, I opened my eyes. I nearly gasped in shock when I saw that the light had encircled one of our very own, signaling who was to be the next...

It had chosen.

The first male Divinity in the history of Gehenna, Shinomori Aoshi.

*****

Now, I probably should let your heart stop hammering before I continue. Some of you with weak wills might not be able to understand what I'm going to say next. It concerns lots of topics that there is a lot of controversy over. Perhaps Shinomori is the best person to give his input, he was chosen to be the Divinity, but it won't stop me from giving my opinion on matters.

Are Takani and Sagara soulmates? This question is a hard one to tackle. Since I was not there, I did not see the miracle, but from what Shinomori and the Fates have confirmed... I was shocked myself to hear it. Sano-chan actually touched another soul in love? And his love for her was so strong he was able to break a barrier despite great pain? I had the pain once of brushing by this so called "glass barrier", and I never want to feel that sensation again.

When the boy touched the old woman, she briefly snapped out of her trance. Especially during something as significant as a rape, I think that this is a giant sign. It was that forbidden touch that was the last piece to the puzzle; it was just enough to combine the two souls. Without that touch, I'm sure that Takani Megumi would not have merged and the man would have easily had his way with her. I also somehow think that Zanza knew about what Sano-chan was going to do. The whole plan must have depended on that crucial instant. A bond between two souls like that from two worlds is supernatural.

Do I think they are soul mates? Dare I say, yes. However, I've heard Hiko toy briefly with the fact that although they are soul mates, they may not truly _ love_ each other. Now that Takani Megumi knows that it was indeed "Sanosuke" who paid someone to do something that vile, she might hate him with such a passion that love is out of the question. Megumi-sensei is now a part of the chosen soul, and with her incredible hatred for men, it's doubtful that Takani and Sagara will get together again.

Ever.

Sano-chan was forced back into the body, but that doesn't mean that all will go well from now on. Takani still thinks that Sano-chan was the one who caused her suffering, even though it was Zanza. Human emotions are so hard to predict, but I think that she will not love Sanosuke anymore. The revelation that your own love betrays you is one that hurts more than any flesh wound.

Shinomori as the Divinity? I really don't have anything else to say on the matter except I'm happy for him. If Tokio thought that he was capable enough to handle it, then let him handle it. I am still very concerned about the trial of Zanza though. Shinomori showed a great dislike towards that soul and was willing to terminate him instantly. With Shinomori as the judge, jury, and executioner, I fear for Zanza's well-being. If Tokio had not decreed that Zanza was to have a trial as she left, I wholeheartedly believe that Shinomori's first act as Divinity would be to terminate him instantly.

Lastly... I come to the topic of Tomoe and _my_ other life. I have watched my other personality on earth, griped with him over how incredibly stupid he looked at times, and applauded his skill in fighting Shishio Makoto and other formidable opponents. I also approve of his judgment in letting me fight Saitoh that day in the dojo; he would have been killed instantly if I had not taken over. It certainly wasn't drunkenness, maybe it was anger, or possibly it was divine intervention. I lean more towards the last reason because Tokio must have realized I still have work to do, and maybe she wanted me to smack some sense into her husband. I know she disapproves of his fighting, but being a good wife, she outwardly supports him.

While I watch my Rurouni personality on earth, I watch the woman who had grown attached to him.

Kamiya Kaoru.

To my chagrin (and some pride), I was surprised to find out that she had the same dark hair like Tomoe did. I knew that my Rurouni and I thought on the same level sometimes. However, that's where the similarities stop. While Tomoe was quiet and demure, this woman is loud and brash. Tomoe would never dream of hitting me with her play sword and forcing me to do the laundry. Tomoe would never raise her voice in anger at me or grow jealous if I so much as _looked_ at other women. She also would never cling to me like a sobbing baby and beg me not to leave her.

I find that clinginess disturbing.

Though... it's nice to see that Shinta is finally happy, even if it's with a woman that I don't have strong attachment to. I'm sure everyone is clamoring for my true opinion on the matter, but the sad and simple fact is, it doesn't matter. Tomoe was as instrumental to my life as is this new woman Kamiya. They were just what we needed at the time we needed them. I needed Tomoe as a ground to my personality, and Shinta needs Kaoru to help ground _him_.

Our personalities are so different; it's only logical that we need different women. While I do not like her as much as I do Tomoe, I believe Shinta doesn't like Tomoe in the way I do. Kamiya Kaoru was just what Shinta needs, he wanted someone to depend on him and give her protection. Tomoe was just the opposite; she didn't need anyone to protect her. That's what drew me to her. After having so much responsibility placed on my young shoulders, I yearned to feel free from the burden.

Speaking as a separate entity, yes, I do love Tomoe over Kamiya Kaoru. I always will. But if Shinta spoke separately, he would most likely say Kamiya Kaoru over Tomoe. If ever we were to merge, in that highly unlikely situation, if you would have asked me you would probably be a bleeding, broken mass on the ground. I would sooner choose a favorite grain of sand on the beach than whom I love more.

Don't make me choose. It's not at all necessary. 


	13. The Wolf's Lair

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. Not only is it my highest story thus far, it also has the best quality for reviews. I don't get the standard "Writ mre onegai!!" and you reviewers actually have common sense and a brain in your skulls. For this, I commend the reviewers. *bows* You guys kick ass!

Dedicated to: **Jason** (yep, we're working on a plan as I type...), **Xara** (I would have shot myself if that was the end. I was debating putting a little "The End" on there just to see what people's reactions would have been! *giggles* I'm just evil like that!), **dementedchris** (my goal in fanfiction is not only to amuse, but also to make you think. It was more me than Battousai ranting about the endless TxK and KxK issue, I don't think it would have been articulated that "beautifully" if I didn't have strong feelings about it myself), **Leane Silverwing** (Wow, if you were to draw that scene, I would be eternally grateful. It's always an honor to have someone take the time to draw inspired by my fics. You get the best of both worlds then ^_^), **Calger459** (I absolutely _hate_ fics that make him choose between the two. Especially if he chooses Kaoru, because I don't like Kaoru as much as I do Tomoe. Nope, it's not the ending yet although it seemed that way, we've still got a long ways to go. Hope to see you at the end!), **Arashi** (I made Tokio that way because no one else has, and you know how I'm such a stickler for originality! We've got more of that wonderful SxT action in future chapters because I realized... I love that coupling!), **Sagara Sanosuke** (I hope I know a little bit more about this fic than you do, after all, I'm the author! *laughs* I'm going to fix that Aoshi x Misao relationship in future chapters, so expect to see another pairing later), **Firefury** (I gave you inspiration? That's the second biggest compliment I can receive from someone, and I'm truly touched that you took the time to review. Keep on writing Twisted Paradise, and hopefully with a lot more SxM action! *smiles*), **Miyu Sakura** (Well? I'm still waiting for that teddy fiction, lady... well, it's not the end yet, we've still got to see how poor Sano will get through this! It's the final word on KxK and TxM, because I said so ^_^), **M.Kasshoku** (Err, I don't think I've figured out what will happen with everyone yet either. This chapter took forever to get out, so I hope this one was worth the wait as well. For the longest time, I didn't know whether to make Battousai or Shinomori the Divinity. I guess I like it better this way...), **Melpomene** (*snickers* I've got a plan when it comes to Sanosuke x Megumi's remembrances. Right now, I've got it so that Sanosuke remembers but Megumi does _not_. Yet _another_ roadblock to getting Sanosuke and Megumi back together. I hope I don't outdo myself... yep, I stole those reflections almost word for word. Does that make me a bad person? *laughs*), **J.Liha** (This fic told you more about Battousai than any other fic? Wow, I wouldn't have expected that at all. This shows the serious lack of fics that actually test your mind. I hope to see more of these kinds of fics around. Perhaps you could write one for us? I'd be excited to read it!), **omni82 **(Well, I tried to make Shinomori act not as flamboyantly now. All those mind bending questions will be answered later, in the trial chapters. I'm somewhat curious about it myself!), **Onna** (Don't worry, I think my name has the highest incidence rate of being misspelled...), **Shiari** (Aww, I don't like begging. Groveling is more my style! *laughs*), **Leila** (Yes, I'm starting to love Saitoh x Tokio almost as much as Sanosuke x Megumi, so therefore you're going to get your wish and get even more SxT action! Woot!! It'll be in the next chapter, stick around!)

On with the show! 

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 13**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com) 

I couldn't let her get away from me this time. I realized that she meant so much to me. I had come this far just to have her get farther and farther away from me. I tried to catch up with her, but as soon as she started to run, I knew there was no way I could catch her. She was running with fear and hatred, two very powerful feelings. So I stopped and watched her disappear into the shadows.

When I said I loved you, I meant it.

What exactly had happened back there? I mean, in Gehenna? And why did I still remember it? Was it because that divine intervention stuff that Shinomori was talking about? I could remember him, Battousai, the Fates... everyone. Was this normal? When Tokio threw that light at me, I felt myself getting pulled back into my true body. On the way there, I saw Zanza going the opposite direction. His eyes were closed.

Something rather weird has happened to me since then. In Gehenna, I was a small child about eight years old and behaved like one. Now, thinking as I am now, I believe that I somehow grew up a bit in the process. It wasn't much, but all I know is that if I hadn't matured, I wouldn't be able to understand. Every part of me wanted to follow Megumi, but I knew that just talking to her now would be impossible. If I were still young and immature, I would have run after her and chased her to the far ends of the earth. 

Never giving up.

The predominant part now told me that she would not have listened and I would have frightened her even more. The whole thing really did make my heart hurt. Since that man said that I was the culprit who put him up to this, her trust in me must have been shattered. Even though it wasn't me, she still thinks that it was. What kind of excuse would I have given her if I did catch her? "Sorry it wasn't me, it was my evil twin"? 

I'm sure that would be believed _very_ well.

Regardless, I still need to talk to her. I'm trying to formulate a good excuse right now, but I was never good at that sort of thing. Taichou always knew when I was lying, but he never punished me physically. He just shook his head and said that he was disappointed in me.

That hurt more than any physical blow.

He made me a better person, and shaped me into who I am today. No wonder Zanza was created over his loss, he loved him as much as I did.

I can't help but get this feeling that things are far from over. Of course, there's the matter of finding Megumi and consoling her. That is one of the hardest obstacles I have to overcome: regaining her trust back. I'm sure Gehenna is in a riot right now, if what Hajime said about the termination is true, they must be very busy preparing for the trial... or his death. 

My other life is being decided right now somewhere.

And what about me? I did not like that I still remembered Gehenna and the events leading up to it. However, I had no recollection from the moment I got my picture taken until right now. It was like a chunk of my life had been sliced out from my memory. Maybe Zanza had his own distinct memory, and that's why I could not remember anything except what I directly experienced in Gehenna.

If Zanza were terminated, does that mean I lose all my memories? They might not have been good memories, probably just of the hundreds of drunks that he beat up over the years, but are they not still memories? I want to feel the pain of someone else that lost their master as I had, even if it was just another part of myself.

I didn't want to be alone.

I wanted to give Megumi her space for as long as she wanted it, but I also wanted to console her. She must be feeling very alone, as I am. She needed someone to talk to as much as I did. Sense and sensibility did nothing to convince me to stay away from her. She needed me.

_ I needed her... _

The man on the ground stirred, bloody and battered by otherwise okay. Even her feet _with_ shoes on wouldn't have hurt him. Zanza must have chosen the man based on that purpose; if she did go into a rage as he was planning, then the man wouldn't be that affected by it. Just a split lip and a mangled nose, but no broken bones I think. He was way too cushioned with fat for anything like that to happen. He's had worse in brawls, but surely never from a woman.

And maybe that will teach him a lesson or two about women. 

He swayed to his feet, wiped off his bloody cheek, and walked back to wherever it was he came from. He didn't even see me standing right next to him; the eye had swollen shut on that side.

She really _was_ furious... but... where did all that anger come from? I had never seen anyone like that in a long time, not even when they were drunk. My newfound maturity told me that when Megumi-sensei had been forced to merge, all that repressed anger at men and all the burdens she collected all those years came out in the form of physical violence.

After all, anger is one of the three pillars, a way the soul can get into the body. At least, that's how I understand it from Shinomori. Someone just needed to raise that anger up to the breaking point before the souls could merge. When they finally did, that anger had nowhere else to go except outside. There was no other soul to take it on because they were already one and the same. It was directed towards the fat and pudgy man.

I will try to talk to her in the morning. I just hope she will listen.

*****

I still don't understand what happened.

I was back again in my clinic, trying to carefully remove the coppery red socks from my feet. It's not an easy thing to do when one is on the edge of hysteria. They were stained with someone else's blood. Blood. This wouldn't have bothered me before of my profession, but tonight I _never_ want to wear them again. Even if it meant throwing them away, I don't want to wash them, or look at them, or smell them, or...

Anything. They need to be burned.

My _zori_ gone, my shawl lying in some God forsaken alleyway, and my dignity thrown to the wolves, I don't want to undress out of my dirty clothes. Instead, I went around to all windows and doors of the clinic and made sure they were properly locked. I then took a tallow candle and checked all hidden corners to make sure that I'm truly alone.

Then rechecked.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Now, I might seem a little bit obsessive, but can you really blame me? I'm rather surprised (as you are, no doubt) that I'm having a perfectly calm and rational reaction to this. The Megumi from before Kanryuu would have run screaming to a certain dojo. The Megumi from _yesterday_ would even still run screaming. Did I grow up since yesterday? Why am I acting this way?

What's _wrong_ with me?

I regret to mention that this sort of thing has happened to me before, only not as complicated as this. I have been almost raped like that numerous times, only to have another man come in and save me. It's been like that since the days of my youth, wandering around the streets of Aizu to the present time. Shinomori Aoshi, Himura Kenshin, Sagara Sanosuke, and the nameless others who tipped their hats and sent me on my way.

Don't get me wrong; it's still a horrifying experience with or without a savior. You are not able to move, and the glassy eyes of your assailant betray no sort of emotion whatsoever. I don't know how to explain this, but it's as if their souls are disconnected from their bodies. You see that faraway look... and that's the point when you panic.

I think it's that look that frightens me more than the actual act.

There's some sort of personality disorder that people call immunity syndrome. All who've experienced it know exactly what I am talking about. Your heart grows hard. Uncaring. Most nurses and doctors get this, and I don't think I am an exception. Take the mystery surrounding death, for example. The first time I lost someone dear to me, I didn't think I could ever stop crying. After a week, I recovered enough to wipe my bleary eyes and go on my way. I was happy until another one died.

Progressively, I started to care less and less. I've gone from crying like a baby to feeling absolutely nothing at all when something tragic happened. Like death. I've distanced myself so much from people that I don't care anymore. I think... I think that's why I am handling this so calmly. Yes, that has to be the only explanation.

Does that mean that I've lost my will to live? Do I not care anymore whether I live or die? 

Every candle in the clinic is lit, but I still feel scared when just one of them flickers. It could be a gust of wind, and then it could be someone trying to get in. Scared, and also defiant, I tuck myself in bed, soiled clothing and all. I can only wait until morning comes to sort through everything.

I realized that although I was calm and collected on the inside, on the out... I have not stopped crying. I didn't even know when I started.

Before closing my eyes (as keeping them open seemed like a horrifying option), I caught a sparkle from the other room. My heart raced to three times its normal speed until I saw that it was just my medicinal tray full of instruments. Scalpel, needle and thread, knives...

Knives?

It's both a repulsive and inviting thought. Right now... it's more inviting than anything else. Almost mechanically, I felt myself rise from my spot on the ground and stride to where I knew my trusted implements are. I feel so devoid of emotion that I don't even exist. I'm a living, breathing shell of myself.

What now?

*****

_For God's sake Shinomori... she's going to kill herself!_ Hiko screamed. _Do _something_! _

"I don't know what's going on! I... I can't do it!"

"Pull yourself together, Shinomori!" Hajime ordered, a touch of hysterics in her voice. "Tokio chose _you_ for a reason, she knew you could handle it!"

Shinomori looked so dumbstruck by the whole ordeal that his eyes were faraway and glazed over. His mouth was moving up and down but no words or sounds were issuing from it. I didn't know whether to shake some sense into him or have him shake some sense into _me_.

Oh God, this was bad. Why would Tokio choose someone who was going to crack under the pressure? Why did she leave us at this crucial moment? Why...

It was right at this moment that Señora Soujirou crossed the floor, gliding over like a breeze on water. Time in Gehenna seemed to stand still. She marched up to Shinomori and gave him the loudest slap across the face that I had ever heard before. All three spectators cringed. I involuntarily felt my own cheek. Soujirou's mouth moved, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. It was meant for Shinomori's ears only.

One agonizing moment later, Shinomori brought his hand to his face and clenched his fist. "That sounds plausible..." His expression grew even sourer. "I'm going to have to induce a fainting spell."

_A fainting spell? _

"Quickly, Soujirou."

The elderly Fate bowed once, and then disappeared. The two other Fates dashed to the overturned cauldron and set it back right side up again. The liquid instantly refilled until I could see it shimmering in the darkness, restored to its former glory. "Battousai, I need your help on something."

Just as he said this, I saw a blurred outline of a woman crumple to the ground, not moving. Hiko gave a gasp of relief while Hajime leant on the cauldron's edge, holding her temple. My eyes raced over to Shinomori, who had the calmest and happiest expression on his face. He clapped. "Well done team! I knew we could do it!"

At the beginning, I had feared that he had totally lost his sanity. Then again, what is sane when it comes to Shinomori? When I saw his victorious smile, I knew that the old Shinomori

I shook my head. Whatever Soujirou told him must have been pretty life altering. When the makings of a headache started creeping up into my forehead, I longed to hear what she had to say to him.

Almost on cue, Soujirou reappeared again and gave Shinomori a dazzling smile. "Lo hice. Maravilloso, Señor Shinomori. Yo pensé que haría la cosa derecha."

"Thank you, Soujirou." He didn't dwell on his praise for long, because his attention turned to the soul trapped inside a glass box. 

Zanza.

Amidst the confusion, we had totally forgotten about him. Zanza was fully awake now and standing up. He stood as close to the barrier as he could without getting shocked. He didn't look angry, or anything. His face was wiped clean of emotion. Zanza just looked intent now.

Shinomori growled, but then turned his eyes away from Zanza. "I need all of your help on something."

Was it just me, or was the thought of our leader and "one who could do no wrong" asking us for help just a little bit unsettling? It wasn't like I had anything better to do around here anyway. "Sure." I said. "If you need help, I'll give it."

_I'll help to the best of my ability. _Hiko answered.

"Ayudaré."

Hajime crossed her arms. "I owe you one for Tokio." Her eyes flashed, and time stood still for the umpteenth time since this crazy deal got started. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Shinomori nodded his thanks and smiled. "Well, I think the first thing we need to work on is a plan."

"What?! You don't have a plan?" I couldn't help myself from blurting out. Our Divinity didn't have a plan!

"C'mon Battousai, I need a little bit of time to think about this," was Shinomori's disposed answer.

_What of Zanza? _Hiko asked.

Shinomori rested his chin on the tips of his fingers. "I guess he'll have to stay in solitary confinement until the date of the trial. We have more pressing matters to attend to in the mortal realm."

I sighed. It was the first thing that he said that made sense all day. "What next?"

"Hajime will see to it _personally_ that Takani Megumi will not have nightmares. I don't want to traumatize her anymore than she already has."

"What should I give her in the meantime?" Hajime asked with a tone of skepticism in her voice. "Happy, pleasant dreams?"

"Uh, sure."

I groaned. This was his plan? I couldn't help but think that the two were as good as dead. Hajime looked as dumbstruck as I did. It took her a couple of seconds to believe her ears. "I don't know what I'm doing, but I sure hope that _you_ do." Then she disappeared.

"Wonderful..." Shinomori scanned the three remaining warriors in his army. We were apprehensive at best. Fighters can only fight when they have confidence in their leader. We three looked around, trying to reassure the other that our Divinity did indeed know what he was doing. "Soujirou, I need you to go to Sano-chan and give him a vision."

"¿Una visión?"

Shinomori nodded. "He's not going to go home. If I know him, he's just going to wander around until he finds something. I fear that he will leave the country if we don't step in and do something. Tell him that he we've got everything under control here in Gehenna and not to leave the immediate Tokyo area. Tell him, under no circumstances, is he to go near Takani Megumi's clinic."

"Creerá?" Soujirou raised her eyebrow. It seemed that the Fate who had the most faith in our leader was starting to lose it. She was wringing her hands in her apron.

He scratched the back of his head. "He'll have to believe. Besides, he still remembers us here, so I think this might work. 

_This was sounding worse and worse._

Shinomori jumped as if a thought just struck his brain. He waved his arms wildly before Soujirou could disappear. "Actually, I want you to switch jobs with Hajime. You're more comforting than her. I..." He looked at me for approval. "If Hajime were to visit Takani Megumi, I'd be frightened if I were her. You are the same age as Takani-sensei, so therefore she'll be more inclined to listen."

"Yo entienda." Then Soujirou vanished as well.

_What should I do?_ Hiko asked.

"Hiko, you'll stay on standby until I figure out what I can use you for. Just continue with your usual activities."

The beads in her headdress rattled together, channeling the anger into noise. I would have been insulted too if it was me. _What?! I can do whatever you want me to do! _Hiko cried out. _I'm not just some kid! _

Shinomori held his hands up in a manner of reconciliation. "I didn't say that to be mean. I've got a bigger part in store for you later, but right now, I don't have anything of importance I need you to do. I can't have all the Fates working on this because we've got our region to worry about still. You are second-in-command in my absence."

_Second-in-command?_ Hiko echoed. _Where are you going?_

It seemed like he didn't hear that last part. Shinomori was still shaking his head and talking to himself. My shoulders drooped. What has Tokio got us into now? Shinomori started to walk away and vanish into the Gehennian darkness. 

"Hey, we're talking to you! Don't walk away from us!" I exclaimed. Even with Hiko as second-in-command, that didn't mean anything if we didn't know what to command in the first place.

He called out over his shoulder, " I've got a date with my body. I'm going to Kyoto."

*****

Sano-chan didn't know how long he'd be wandering around the streets until he had left them. This was where the road ended and the vast country began. It was that time of night where all candles had been blown out and Tokyo resembled a ghost town. The first rays of sunshine had still not made their appearance, but the horizon was getting lighter and lighter by the passing minute.

He was tired. Deeply tired. Nothing except thoughts of Gehenna raced through his mind. Just thinking about the ordeal drained him both mentally and physically. Sano-chan felt so lost and disoriented that he could think straight anymore. It was like the feeling you get when you stand up too quickly and the blood rushes to your legs. The head was woozy, but the legs were heavy as lead.

An odd habit that he picked up was talking to himself. Katsuhiro would tease him all the time that when Sano had no one to talk to, he'd talk with himself to keep himself company.

_Zanza doesn't talk out loud like me. _

"Why did he have to go and do this?" he asked himself. "I mean, we were perfectly happy until he came in and ruined my life." Sano-chan kicked a rock as big as his fist as far as he could, hands clenched inside his pockets. "I don't understand anything."

He had delayed getting to Megumi's for as long as possible. Sano-chan decided the best time to talk would be morning's light. "I'll try to reason with her, and—"

"I see you still haven't gotten any smarter since I talked with you last, ahou."

Involuntarily, Sano-chan spun around, fists raised in front of his face and ready to do battle. He knew that voice anywhere. "Saitoh!" There was nothing there. "Where are you?"

"Saitoh?" The voice sounded like it was clucking its tongue. "Have you forgotten me so soon, Sano-chan?"

The said boy dropped his fists. "Hajime!" he exclaimed. "What... what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a vacation," was Hajime's clipped response.

Sano-chan was confused. "You can do that?"

Hajime's groan echoed so loudly that Sano-chan was afraid it would wake all of Tokyo up. "Of course not! If you haven't forgotten, we've got a crisis here! Of all the times to take a vacation..." He was sure that if he could see Hajime, she'd be shaking her head.

Sano-chan shrugged. "I don't need your help to take care of things. This is just between Megumi and I."

"Like hell you don't. You don't have a _clue_ on what you're doing."

Sano-chan noticed a rather peculiar phenomenon. Whenever he closed his eyes to blink, he could almost swear that he saw the scantily clad Fate in his mind's eye. When he realized that it wasn't a dream, he kept his eyes closed so that he could see. "And you do?"

The ribbons on Hajime's body swayed with some unseen breeze. She crossed her arms. "Well, Shinomori is working on our plan right now."

"He hasn't got a plan yet?" Sano-chan was incredulous. His _future_ lied in their hands! "Please tell me that you're joking. You've got to be joking."

"Nope. We're about as clueless as you are." Hajime noted how Sano-chan's face fell and she scrambled for a better piece of news. Maybe it was a good thing that Soujirou took over in giving Takani better dreams. She was doing a piss poor job when it came to comforting. "Don't worry," she tried to placate him. "We've got a plan for _you_."

"What about Megumi? I don't care about me."

"Calm down Sano-chan, we're trying to figure that out." Truth was... Hajime had no clue either. "All Shinomori said was you must not go near Takani's house until otherwise told so."

Sano-chan's eyes fluttered open in disbelief. In doing so, he lost sight of the Fate. He decided it was far better to keep his eyes open and _not_ see her. "I can't go near her?"

"Correct."

"_Shinomori_ said this?"

"Yep."

Sano-chan wanted to cry. Either that, or curse Shinomori to nine hells for not knowing how to handle his position. However, he still had faith in his leader. Shinomori was the one who acted most in command of everyone there. "Wait a minute, why is Shinomori the one who's working on the plan? Why not Tokio?"

"Tokio stepped down from being the Divinity," she explained matter of factly. "She chose Shinomori to take her place. He's the Divinity now."

"He is?"

Hajime nodded, although Sano-chan couldn't see it. "That's right, you were already in your body before she made the decree." She snickered. "Sorry for confusing you."

She seemed extremely carefree about the situation at hand. But then again, he had a feeling that if she was panicking, then so would he. Maybe this flippant attitude was the best for him. He felt infinitely calmer; confidence in Shinomori's leadership restored. "What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" he asked.

Hajime paused. What could she tell him to do? Wander around like a beggar? He certainly couldn't go back to the Himura's dojo, or to his own house... Shinomori's plan was sadly lacking in this department. "He said that you..."

"I mean, I can't go back to the dojo, I can't see Megumi, I can't go back to my house..."

_Didn't she just think that? _

Hajime shook her head, trying to stall for time. If Shinomori didn't have anything for him to do, then she would make something up herself. He said himself that whatever needed to be done, it would be left at their discretion to rectify. A blaze of inspiration suddenly struck her.

"... what did he tell me to do?"

Hajime could barely conceal her glee. This would fit in with the plan perfectly. Shinomori and her thought the same on many different levels. Shinomori's number one priority would be to make sure Sano-chan doesn't leave the country, right? There was only one way he could accomplish such a thing...

"Well?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Fujita Goro?"

It was certainly a treat to be able to see Sano-chan when he couldn't see her. The way his mouth dropped open was priceless. "F-Fujita Goro? Isn't that—"

"— Saitoh Hajime!" she said triumphantly. Just because it was a serious situation didn't stop her from having fun. "He said that you were to visit the Fujita's house on the outskirts of town and stay there until further notice."

Sano-chan didn't move and was staring at the ground with eyes wide open. Finally, in a voice that would have rivaled Yukishiro Tomoe's in quiet, he whispered, "Is Shinomori concerned for my life at _all_?"

"That's why he's doing it for you. We need you to do this for us. It'll get things done a whole lot quicker if you listen to us."

"You want me to go to the lion's den?"

"Yes."

"Into Saitoh Hajime's _home_?!"

"Well... yeah."

Sano-chan blinked. He was clearly fighting the urge to run back to his home and bury himself under his worn out futon. Hajime was actually scared that he would do just that. "I can't do this..."

Hajime raised a fist in the air, hoping the gesture would instill confidence in the boy. She growled, "If Saitoh so much as touches one hair on your head, he'll be rolling in so much shit with me he won't know whether he's dreaming or awake!"

Sano-chan didn't look appeased. Not one bit. "How long will this take?"

Hajime paused again. It could be days, weeks... judging from their unorganized state, it might take upwards of a year. She shuddered and told him that it would be two days at the most. "After all, we've got Shinomori leading us."

That thought wasn't comforting to Hajime.

However, it worked on Sano-chan. "Tokio will be there, right?"

"That's right!" Even Hajime didn't think of that one. "Tokio can be there to help you!" She hoped that her enthusiasm would be contagious and somehow influence Sano-chan's decision. "You certainly won't be hurt when Tokio's around!"

"Yes... I guess..." Sano-chan punched his fists together and smiled. "I have total faith in you guys." Hajime couldn't help but smile; he had the innocence of a child. That was so endearing to her. "Just... don't leave me to die, all right?"

"Sure." She laughed. Sano-chan started to walk away, looking determined and ready to make things right again in his life. She wondered why in the world Saitoh would hate such a boy while she loved him like a son. "Good luck!"

She didn't hear his reply. Hajime could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. Talking in the mortal realm was more exhausting that it appeared. Just after his silhouette was framed by the early morning light and swallowed by the rising sun, her heart sank. "Oh God, I didn't... I didn't tell him where the house was!"

_Shinomori will have my ass for this one! _

In a blaze of red light, Hajime was immediately back in Gehenna, lying face down on the muggy ground. 

_How was the trip? _Hiko asked casually . _Fun? _

"I sent Sano-chan to Saitoh's house."

Battousai shot up from his standard seated position so quickly that his sword clattered to the ground. Both him and Hiko were staring at her with incredulity smacked all over their faces. "You did _what_?!"

Hajime stammered to explain herself. "Shinomori said that Sano-chan not leave the country. He had no where else to go!"

"So you sent him to where his mortal _enemy_ lives?"

"I thought that I could stall for time!"

Hiko grabbed a lock of her hair and started to toy with it. This was bad, Hajime knew. Hiko only did that when circumstances were dire. _Did you tell him where the house is? _

"No. I thought it'll help in delaying."

It sounded like Hajime knew exactly what she was doing, but Hiko saw right through that disguise. _You forgot, didn't you?_

"You sure know how to make someone feel worthless, Hiko." Hajime grudgingly admitted.

Battousai leaned over and picked his sword off the ground, eyes still riveted on Hajime's face. "I sure hope you knew what you were doing... but that all right. I think I can follow your twisted line of thinking on this one." Hajime scowled, but let him continue. "You knew that Tokio would be there to help him, and that—"

_Wait!_ Hiko held up her hand and her face seemed even paler than usual. She was staring off into space with her mouth slightly ajar. _Say that again, only slowly._

Battousai's eyes darted to Hajime. Both were concerned for the well being of the Dreamweaver. Hajime feared she had lost her sanity. Battousai blinked a couple of times before clearing his throat. "I said that Tokio—"

_I know what you said! _ Hiko cut in and started making jauntry movements like a mouse trapped in a corner. _Hajime, do you have any idea... When you sent him to Saitoh's house, did you think that Tokio would remember him? _

"What, what's the problem?"

Hiko started to get frantic. _The _problem_ is that when she was stripped of her position as Divinity, her memories went all along with it!_

Hajime was shocked into silence. "You mean to tell me that..."

"... she doesn't remember at all?" Battousai looked alarmed.

_Tokio doesn't remember Gehenna, remember us, or... _ The lock of hair in Hiko's hand was getting shinier by the minute with all the care it was getting. _She doesn't remember anything. _

"Oh shit." Hajime cursed. "I thought she would remember..."

Battousai tried to reattach his sword to his waist, but found he was too dumbstruck to attempt it. "You based all this on Tokio's remembering, and now we find out she doesn't even do _that_?"

_Nice going, Hajime! Why did you have to do that without express permission from Shino— _

"Excuse me for making a mistake! I happen to know for a fact that I might be able to control Saitoh. He is part of my body, after all..." She stopped when Hiko started mouthing the word 'might'. It was no guarantee that Hajime could do anything of the sort, and from the look on Battousai's face, it told her it was impossible. Battousai had more control over his body than the rest of the souls did, and even he got limited time in Shinta's body.

_Might control? Might?!_

"It's better than 'never control'!" Hajime snapped back. "Hey, where are _you_ going Battousai? We've got a job to do!"

Battousai didn't bother to turn around. "I do have a job. I'm going to be the flower arranger at Sano-chan's funeral."


	14. The Keeper of Cauldrons

On with the show! 

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 14**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com) 

You know, I'm feeling just a little bit overwhelmed right now. I have no idea why Tokio chose me to be the one, but here I am. If she would have given me just a little bit more time to think this through, I would feel better prepared for this crisis.

To think that this is standard procedure in the day of the Divinity.

How in the world Tokio kept her hair free of those pesky white strands is beyond me. I have a feeling I'll be sprouting a couple of _those_ before my time is up...

"Hey, we're talking to you! Don't walk away from us!"

Ah Batty, always control hungry. Must stray from the plan, must know where everything is, why, when, etc. Personally, I'm more of a laid back and let the situation control itself kind of person, but I don't think the situation will fix itself without intervention. I just wish they'd put a little bit more faith in me than whatever they're giving to me right now. See, I notice all those funny looks they give to each other.

I may be gaudy, but I'm certainly not stupid.

"I've got a date with my body!" I tell them. "I'm going to Kyoto." I hear one last "What!" from Battousai before total darkness surrounds me.

_Kyoto__? _

My God, I haven't wanted to go back to Kyoto since... well, since I got here in Gehenna. I've got a plan, the odds are stacked against me that it won't work, but it's still a plan. Somehow, I think it will work. If it doesn't, I'll try my damndest to make things right.

When Tokio gave up her position, it was like all the knowledge in her mind had been transferred to mine. It was a tiring, yet at the same time, awesome experience. I knew _everything_ about _everyone_ within my jurisdiction. I nearly cried; it was so overwhelming. I knew all about Battousai's past, something that he had never talked about with me. I felt like I was betraying him for knowing what I knew.

I finally came to my destination, a heavy iron door. It would seem like something out of a book, because to all other eyes it was just a door in the ground that led to nowhere. Once before, I had come across this strange door and tried to open it. A bolt of lightning struck me before I could go near it and threw me across the room. There was a booming voice that told me to "Get the hell away!" Trust me; I don't think I ever came near a ten mile radius of that door again.

Now I'm _ standing_ in front of it. Again.

Something else I now know about this door: it's a place in Gehenna that hardly anyone knows about, save for two people. One is the Divinity, and the other is the Keeper of the cauldrons. I suppose that everyone knew _of_ it, just not _about_ it. Tokio, because of her limited time, used the cauldrons frequently.

I hesitantly reached my hand out and winced, getting ready for the inevitable shock. Surprisingly, the door melted against my hand like a shadow and I stepped _through_ the door. A part of me said this was the strangest thing, but another part believed that this was the most natural occurrence in the world.

It was a breathtaking sight. Hundreds of pitch black cauldrons, all lined up in rows that stretched as far as I could see. Each one glimmered with the person or place it was assigned to, and the brilliant colors somersaulted on the whitewashed walls. The white was such a stark contrast to the gloominess of Gehenna. I had to shield my eyes.

"Welcome, Shinomori," something rumbled. "Can I help you find something?"

"Hello Eat." The words rolled off my tongue as if they made sense to my mind. It didn't feel like it was me talking at all anymore. "How's life around here? How's your alcohol?"

_What?! What did I just say? _

Amidst all the rows a few yards off, I saw something start to materialize. The voice spoke in a rather conversational tone despite the low grumbling. "Life's so-so, I guess. It gets so dull around here when nothing interesting is happening." The figure was fully visible now, and the Keeper of the cauldrons was... "A man?"

He nodded.

"Do I know you?" I asked. I knew that I had seen this person somewhere before. He stood about the same height as me, but a lot more bulky than I. This guy had some _serious_ muscle on him. The stringy shoulder length brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail that spiked out in all directions. But everything else... Despite the obvious manly characteristics this soul had, it was wearing something I would never even _think_ of—

"Ah, my apron?" The soul that I had called "Eat" (as that was its name, I think) growled again. He smirked with a grin that displayed all of his perfect white teeth. "That should be a big clue in helping to figure out who I am."

To tell you the truth, I was still stumped. However, I knew of only one other person who wore such an apron. In addition to the frilly garment, he was holding a light green bottle with a frothy liquid inside. He even had a lacy headdress, like something you would see French maids wear.

The man was growing impatient with me. He waved his bottle in front of my face. I caught a whiff of the foulest liquid I had ever smelled. It burned the inside of my nose and throat. "All right, here's another hint." Setting the bottle down, he folded his hands in front of his knees and bowed languorously. Then he said, in the highest possible voice for a bass, "Irrashaimase, Shinomori-kun!"

I gasped. "Oh God... Sekihara-san!"

Simpering in triumph, he snatched his bottle from the ground and tapped the opening to his forehead. "I _hate_ it when I have to do that. I feel like the biggest girly-girl that walked the face of the planet."

_So the Keeper was Sekihara Sae? _

"Actually, my body is named Sekihara Tae."

I quirked my head in confusion. "Is Tae your nickname?"

"Nope, Sae is my twin."

"Oh."

"Tae, my alter ego, runs a restaurant called the Akabeko in Tokyo. Sae runs the Shirobeko in Kyoto. And please, call me Eat. That's my name, see."

I decided to go along with it and nod my head politely. Tae and Sae were twins? And they both ran a restaurant? How ironic. It sort of explained why the man was dressed this way. Forgive me for being vain, but if I had a body like _that_ and not one of a wimpy preteen, I wouldn't hide it under lace. 

Woman's lace.

He shook his head at me distastefully, as if reading my thoughts. "I have to wear this stupid thing. The liquid stains my clothes." Eat haughtily studied my face for a couple of moments, and I hoped that I wasn't showing any fear. This guy could break me like a toothpick. "Well, come along then. We've got to get you back into your body."

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say.

Eat led me through a maze of cauldrons, stopping occasionally to recheck where he was. I was astonished that he seemed to know exactly where he was going, even though all the "landmarks" looked exactly the same. He would abruptly stop, then pace a couple of yards, and then look over his shoulder.

I soon learned that it wasn't wise to follow directly behind him.

"Stop stepping on my heels. It gets annoying," he growled.

_ How on earth did such a rude, inconsiderate man become the Keeper? _

"I'll have you _know_ that the Divinity from before Tokio appointed me to this position. Yes, I am capable of this and yes..." He turned around and smiled evilly. "... yes, I can read what you are thinking." He leaned in close and poked me in the chest. "I can read you like a _book_."

I then learned it wasn't wise to do unnecessary thinking. Maybe I should tell all the mortals on earth that too. It was as valuable a lesson there as in Gehenna. "Sorry. I'm just... feeling a bit distract by all this, that's all."

_ And that's the truth. _

""Yeah, I know." Eat continued to dart about the cauldrons while I followed (not too closely) behind. "All you Divinities are the same when you get to me. I'm not exactly the perfect host, but what matters is what's up here." He tapped his bottle to his head again.

He might be rude and gruff, but he was right. What's in the mind is more important than the mind itself. You'd never guess he would be a philosophical character. I suddenly found myself respecting his knowledge even more than I had Tokio's. He had been around longer and probably knew a lot more about Gehenna than even _she_ did. "By the way, when I got here, it didn't seem like it was me talking. Why—"

Eat snickered. "Oh, that." His brisk pace slowed down and he dropped to walk side by side with me. He puffed out his chest, "This is my domain you're in now. I could control what you said the moment you step through that door. Of course, I don't do it once we get acquainted with each other, but it makes for a nice icebreaker."

_All right... _

Eat grinned again. "You should have seen the look on your face. However, the best reaction would have had to been Tokio's. She slapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes went all wide open and stuff..."

I laughed. "You're right, it did work as a good icebreaker. I never would have expected Sekihara Tae's alter ego to be a drunkard."

His eyes twinkled. "I'm not a drunkard. Appearances deceive, Shinomori. I thought you were already taught that lesson."

_ Dammit. I knew that. _

"That's all right," he continued. "The Divinity learns along with the rest of us." Before I could make a comment, he skidded to a halt and thrust his arm out in front of my chest. I ran into it and knocked all the wind out of me. He shrugged. "Sorry 'bout that, but we're here."

I brushed myself off. Tokio was wearing clothes as the Divinity. Does that mean that I should have clothes on too? Thing was, I had nothing to hide and I felt perfectly comfortable. I learned, even before now, that all thoughts form in minds for a reason. Clothing was a key to _something_. I thought I should put some clothes on, but Eat held up his hand. "It makes this easier for us."

With a wave, he bade me to look in. There in the liquid, I was standing back in front of the Aoiya again. The front wasn't the same as I remembered it, but I could still recognize parts. It appeared as if it had been destroyed, and then rebuilt. "Can we go inside?"

"Hey, you're the Divinity, not me. You should already know how to do this," was the curt reply.

Once again, as before, the words rolled off my tongue. "I wish to use the article of Divine Mandate to see inside." Before I finished saying the sentence, the cauldron did exactly as I commanded and cut to the inside. It was all so familiar, but oddly disconnected from me. The same alcove, the same floors... My vision rested on a young girl, a woman really, who was plaiting her long black hair into a braid.

"Misao!" I cried. 

Instantly, the woman's fingers stopped their shuttling and she peered around her. She leapt to her feet and threw open a side door. "Did you call me, Aoshi-sama?"

"No, I did not."

"Oh." The dejection was apparent in her face. I couldn't see my mortal body as of yet, because it was focused on just Misao. "Sorry for disturbing you, Aoshi-sama." Then she slid the door shut with a click, sat back down and slowly started to braid her hair again, a faraway look in her eyes.

"You know, I used to do that for her every day." I pointed lovingly at her braiding and beamed with the pride of a parent. "She got better than me at it. She grew up and left me."

"You were the one who left her, Shinomori."

I glanced at Eat and tried to make it seem like my heart hadn't shattered just then. Unfortunately, even I thought it was painfully obvious. How much more so with an intuitive man like Eat? "I had to protect her, Eat. It was my decision, and I still stand by it."

"_You_ are the man that she fell in love with."

Yes, I know. I already knew, and I am still painfully aware that Makimachi Misao loves who she _ thinks_ is Shinomori Aoshi. I didn't know how to remedy it. There, someone said it. That phrase that I had been denying forever. My heart felt even heavier. I didn't believe it until I saw the way she acted around me. "She said she wanted to make me smile again. I always used to smile, but that was before—"

"Why did you step down, Shinomori?" I tried to read Eat's face for any sign of malice, but all I saw was a reflective sincerity. I didn't want to say anything that would incriminate myself. Eat smiled. "You have no choice, I can read your thoughts."

I smiled a little and gazed into the cauldron wistfully. "I wasn't prepared to be the Okashira of the Oniwa Banshuu yet. That's why."

"Ah, but that's a half truth, Shinomori."

I shook my head. "All the reasons lead to that. Sure, there were lots of reasons why I stepped down, but that was the main one."

"And the second one, you failed to mention." Eat put a hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes. "You forgot to mention the one that kept you up at night."

I bowed my head apologetically. This was making me uncomfortable, and I didn't want to continue. It shouldn't matter why I did it, it was already done. I have more important things to worry about now.

"That's all right, Shinomori," Eat said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. "Forget I asked."

The cauldron went through the screen door and I saw my back. The back of Shinomori Aoshi. Of course, he was still squatting on the ground, deep in meditative thought. I always thought meditating was boring, but everyone has their hobbies. Eat nodded his head towards the figure. "He seems like a fascinating fellow," he remarked.

I laughed half heartedly. "He's a _riot_ when he's drunk."

"Of course, that's when _you're_ in there." Eat slammed a meaty fist into my back and nearly drowned me in the liquid. "You know what to do from here, buddy." Without thinking, I reached for my reflection and touched the water. My surroundings liquefied and drained away like paint on a wall. I heard one last comment from Eat before I faded out.

"Here's hoping you'll fix the problem with _her_ that you were too scared to fix before."

*****

The sound was so intense that I nearly shot up from my sitting position on the floor in alarm. It sounded like a bomb had gone off right beside my ear. I'm back. I offered a silent apology to the previous occupant for kicking him out temporarily. This just had to be done.

I had to admit, it was very strange it be back in my body again. It didn't fit me. I felt far too small, like I had excess skin on me. It hurt to breathe in a physical sense; we souls didn't have to do such a thing when we were in Gehenna. As soon as I got back into my body, I could feel myself slowly dying again. Battousai always said that "Once we are born, we start dying." I didn't really understand that saying until right _now_.

Fortunately, my body moved without much effort. I felt stronger, both mentally and physically. The nameless soul that had control before me didn't slack in those departments. I raised my hands to my face and noted all the calluses on them. It felt like a shell.

I got to my feet awkwardly, as I was not used to moving around yet. A couple of times I stumbled around the room and nearly fell down on my face. However, I got used to compensating for how small I felt compared to the huge body. "I can't believe I'm here."

A shadow right beside the door commanded my attention. It spoke, "Aoshi-sama, I have your tea for you. Can I open the door?" I don't think I answered, because she said again, "I'm coming inside, okay?" And when the shoji slid open, I realized that I had a huge problem on my hands.

How in the world can I pull this off? The nameless soul and I were polar opposites. One wrong slip up and all this would be done for. Maybe I bit off a bit more than I could chew with this crazy Divinity nonsense. I found myself longing for dark and gloomy Gehenna again. It certainly had to be better than this. Jiya always said that you should meet your apprehensions face to face, so that way you would be able to conquer them.

I would have never made a good Okashira. I never followed his advice.

I cleared my throat. "Hello, Misao-chan." Her eyes scrunched ever so slightly, but she kept on walking in. I am so hesitant in dealing with this because we used to be close. Very close. This was in the days before the formality of the Oniwa Banshuu.

Before they asked me to be their leader.

We used to go everywhere together, Misao and me. I didn't feel connected to Okon or Omasu when I was young because they were always giggling and acting snooty around me. The men were too old for me, and I just wanted to have fun as a kid. Shira and Taketsu were always fighting and stupid stuff like that. I didn't like it.

That left Misao. She was the only one who didn't judge me the way I didn't want to be judged. Being an orphan like I was, we felt like outcasts from the Oniwa Banshuu. Although they'd always try to include us in their little family, I always felt a nagging feeling that I somehow didn't fit in. We were two driven to each other's comfort.

When I first met Misao, she had skinned her knee. She was terribly young, and it was so long ago I can't remember her age, but I remember the details. I carried the sobbing girl from the road all the way to the courtyard inside until I found Jiya. My arms ached and my back craved ice, but it was worth it when she threw her skinny arms around my neck and said, "You saved my life!"

Of course, she was over exaggerating, but the quality was endearing. We became the closest thing to a brother and sister that you could get. Although the age difference was somewhat big, we found what we wanted in each other. Misao needed a role model, and I needed someone who would love me for who I was. We laughed, we fished, we swam in the river until dusk, and the times were good. Taketsu always called me a girl because I played with her more than I did with the boys.

_ I wanted someone to love me. _

"Here." Misao gently set the tray down beside me, but not gently enough. Just a little bit of tea splashed over the edges of the single cup. Though it was a very minor spill (more like a drop of liquid, really) I could see how her face got frustrated and flushed with anger. She always prided herself on her perfection, and I think that even now it shows through.

"Sorry Aoshi-sama, I'll try to be more careful next time." Her manner was demure and very apologetic.

This stunned me, because she never apologized to me this seriously before. Despite me, I answered, "Why are you apologizing? It's just a little accident."

Misao then acted as if I'd slapped her. She recoiled a little bit and tilted her head sideways. "But you always say..." Did I want to hear what she had to say next? No, I didn't. Thankfully, she stopped herself in mid sentence and straightened herself up. "Do you need me for anything else?"

Once again, I didn't answer. Since she came in, I don't think I've stopped staring at her. Misao certainly has gotten prettier than I had remembered her. She was dressed in the typical Oniwa Banshuu outfit, complete with ridiculous pink bow, but I sensed a maturity beyond her years. Appearances are deceiving. Her mannerisms, the way she talks and walks... it was the familiarity that I had craved. 

Dare I say, I missed Kyoto while in Gehenna.

The reason why I left Kyoto and gave up my body was because... I didn't want Misao to look at me differently when I became Okashira. I didn't _ want_ to be on a pedestal. I wanted things to be the same between us. I loved that look of wonder in her eyes when I folded a paper crane for her, and I wanted the freedom to talk to her when I pleased. I didn't want her to address me as "Okashira" or "Aoshi-sama"; I want her to address me as just plain Aoshi.

That's why I left.

I couldn't imagine losing my only friend to the clutches of formality.

"Then I'll leave if you have nothing else. Enjoy your tea, Aoshi-sama." Without ceremony, she turned around and headed back towards the door.

Looks like I lost her anyway.

Her blunt and over courteous response made me flinch. This isn't the Misao I left behind. This isn't the Misao I wanted to come back to. I want the fun loving Misao, the one who felt like she could act _herself_ around me. "Wait, Misao-chan."

She turned around so slowly I was scared that I had said something incredibly out of the ordinary. Well, judging by the reaction on her face, I think I did. Did the soul in this body never even bother to keep up pleasant conversation with her? Did it know how much she meant to me? "Yes?" The coolness was gone from her conduct; she just was shocked now. Shocked to the point that she didn't know what to do.

Truth was I didn't know what to do either. What in the world can I talk to her about? I couldn't ask her how she's been since I left her; that would be absurd. I tried to think of something that we had in common. I thought of our past. She would probably be even more stunned if we started to reminisce about old times.

I smile when I'm nervous, but this was beyond the point of no return. I was so nervous my hands were shaking. But if they had taught me one thing in the Oniwa Banshuu, it was never to lose your composure. "Do you... want to have tea with me?  
I asked timidly.

"Why?" Her hands were shaking too.

Words never used to fail me before. I made an attempt at humor, because the old Misao would laugh at me. "It gets boring in here when the only person I have to talk to is myself."

Her open mouth told me that the Aoshi from before would never say such a thing, but there was a sparkle of familiarity in her eyes that wasn't there before. Something dug up. Something from years past...

"Yes, I'll have tea with you... but..." she hesitated. "I-I didn't bring a cup today."

"Why not?" I inquired.

She shrugged, looking at me as if this was a huge mistake on her part. Misao gave me the impression that she was walking on eggshells around me, as if the slightest mistake would set me off and alienate her even further from me. Misao gave me a wistful response, "I gave up bringing one because I didn't think... I thought you'd never..."

That hurt me. She didn't think I'd ask, so she gave up on me. Maybe that hurt her more than it did me. "I'm so sorry Misao-chan. You sit down here and I'll get you a new cup."

Numbly, she sat down, but she had a disbelieving and curious expression on her face. She had the visage of a person who just wakes up from a vivid and beautiful dream and wonders if it was real. "S-Sure. I'll stay here. Thank you, Aoshi-sama."

The dream was real now. For both of us.

*****

_I can't believe we have absolutely nothing to do. _

"You said it, Hiko." Battousai had started to trail the sheath of his sword with his fingers. "I mean, it's not bad that they don't need us for something, but the fact that bothers me is that—"

_ — they _do_ need us for something. Shinomori just hasn't figured out what. _Hiko was the very picture of boredom, twirling a long lock of hair idly around her fingers. _Doing something is better than doing nothing. _

"¿Intentas a hablar con Señor Shinomori agradecido de su frustración?"

Battousai shook his head. "No Soujirou, I haven't tried talking to him yet. I think Hiko did though..."

_Yeah. He was busy. _Her lips curled disdainfully. _He's having tea._

"He's having... tea? How in God's green earth is _that_ supposed to help us?" Battousai suddenly got to his feet and pointed his sword at Hiko. Soujirou didn't move. "Am I the only one here who's somewhat worried about this situation? There has to be _something_ we can do! What about Sano-chan? What about Takani Megumi? What about..."

Soujirou tried to explain things calmly. "Sano-chan está viajando a la casa de los Fujitas..."

Hiko snorted and gave a snide remark. _Thanks to Hajime's time delaying skills Sano-chan is heading towards his grave. _

"... y yo di ya Señorita Megumi sueños buenos..."

"Then what else is there for us to do?" Battousai sat down dejectedly, feeling slightly put off by his comrade's nonchalance. "We've got to come up with a plan if Shinomori can't do it."

"Now, what can't I do?" a voice asked.

Battousai waved his hand. "I said that if Shinomori can't come up with a plan, then—" He stopped quickly, and his sword clattered to the ground once more. "Shinomori!"

"Hi guys." The form of their Divinity was blurry, just as Tokio's had been. "Listen, I can't talk long because I'm taking a very quick nap, but I had to give you guys instruction." Even though it was hard to see, they could see Shinomori's eyebrow raise in bemusement. "Looks like I came just in time."

Battousai was the first to apologize. But Hiko already knew from experience that the flame haired man would always give a roundabout apology, and never one that was straight out. "It's not our fault you didn't have a plan for us. You can't blame us for getting bored."

"I see. Sorry." Shinomori looked oddly immobile, as if he was supposed to be standing perfectly straight. "What's the news?"

Hiko's eyes flashed and she began to toy with her hair again. _Shinomori, there's something you should know. Hajime sent Sano-chan to the house of... _She stopped, then tried again._ Hajime couldn't think of any other way for him to stay in Japan, so— _

"— Señora Hajime dijo a Sano-chan que debe ir a la casa de Fujita Goro." 

The three waited for the fireworks to fly. Instead, they got: 

"That's perfect!" Shinomori nodded while the three in Gehenna sat dumbstruck. "This way, it fits perfectly. Where is Hajime anyway?"

"Uh..." Battousai didn't get over the revelation that the accident turned out to be "perfect" yet. He was actually rendered speechless. Didn't Shinomori know what would happen to the poor guy? Didn't he know about Tokio's memory erasure? "Uh... I don't know where Hajime is."

_Possibly trying to contact Sano-chan again_, Hiko stated. _She can__'__t do it now because you can only appear in the mortal realm once until the earth makes one more rotation. _

"Hiko, find her and inform her that she doesn't need to do that."

_ Got it. _And then Hiko melted into the air.

"Battousai," Shinomori continued, still standing erect, "I fear the dreams we give to Takani Megumi aren't enough. I need you to wait until the best time to do step two of the plan."

"Wait? Step two?"

Shinomori smiled. "Wait _patiently_ until I visit you again. Make the necessary preparations for another Divine Intervention. Back into your _own_ body." 


	15. Sleepless Beauty

Dedicated to: **Jason** (it's going to get even better soon ^_^), **g2ozLizh** (Nope, no Sanosuke x Megumi scene in the OAV *shakes fist at Watsuki*, but I detected a bit of wistfulness on Megumi's part when they were talking), **mae** (you know something's wrong when people are losing sleep over my fics o_O I'm chronically nervous on things I've never written before...) **chibigreenwizardmon** (heehee, you'll see), **Firefury** (I'll try to read the rest of Twisted Paradise as soon as I can. Here's Kaoru's reaction, just for ya), and **M.Kasshoku** (long time no see! I was planning on having Shinomori and Misao patch things up, so don't you worry about that. I have been ignoring Sano-chan/Megumi for a bit, but all is going according to the scenario... *smiles*)

Sorry people, I've been busy with Evangelion lately. They know how to give constructive reviews there, a polar opposite of what happens here in RKland. Please, I beg for _constructive_ reviews. That's why I started going to Eva. Have no fear, either way, I _will_ finish this fic ^_^

On with the show! 

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 15**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com) 

"Now, are you positively _sure_ that you'll be all right here by yourself?"

The woman known as Fujita Tokio dismissed her husband's concern with a wave of her hand. Just because all the doctors in Tokyo had been fretting over her didn't mean that her husband had to do so as well. She had been one of the cases that had baffled all modern doctors. A few years ago she was struck with an unexplainable illness, and then very recently woke up, healthy as before. "Yes Hajime, I'll be all right."

Saitoh stared down his wife, a trick that he used whenever he thought she wasn't telling the truth. It wasn't very often he used this, but it worked when called upon. Tokio have him an equally unyielding stare. "Then I guess you're serious."

"You really shouldn't be serious all the time. You waste your life that way."

"Wise words from a wise lady." In an aberrant show of affection, Saitoh gently took Tokio's hand and held it to his lips. "I'll leave you then."

Tokio playfully pulled her hand out of his reach and sighed. "Such a chivalrous husband. How in the world did I ever come across someone so knightly?" Saitoh returned her sarcastic glare with one of mock disbelief. "Leave me then, O Knight, but hopefully not forever."

"If you need help—"

"Eiji will be here. You trained him well, Hajime."

"If Eiji can't handle it, then—"

"I will be here. You trained _me_ well." Tokio held up her hand and ushered her husband out of the door. "Don't worry about us. You make me feel safe when you go to work and make others safe. So do your best."

Saitoh placed the worn out navy cap on his head, gave a quick nod to Tokio, and strolled down the path. Tokio saw the extra energy in his step, the extra sparkle in his eyes. She knew that today would be a good day for the people that he arrested. They were likely to escape with their _lives_ today.

"Eiji?" she called.

The faint sound of brush strokes stopped. "Yes?"

"Finish up the sweeping and come inside soon, okay? It's getting cold and dark." Tokio surveyed the landscape while Eiji gave an affirmative. Life got back into its normal rhythm, just like the chirping of the cicadas that nested outside their house. Peaceful, calming.

It certainly did tend to get a lot darker when they were surrounded by woods, but it was a welcome darkness. After being checked by every single doctor in the area from sunrise to sunset, Tokio was starting to grow weary. "No, I can't explain why I got it." "No, I don't know where." "No, I can't remember anything during it."

It got tiring.

It was times like these that she was so glad to have a husband like Hajime. He was the one who silenced all their idiotic questions without saying a word at all. When he said, "Okay gentlemen, leave", they filed out of there so quickly Tokio wondered if the whole thing had been a mirage.

_ I don't think Eiji will mind if I take a bath first. _

Being environed by woods also meant it got cold faster. They were shadowed all day from the sun's glare, meaning that the heat never really got down to the bottom level. It was a waste to let perfectly fine bath water go cold.

When walking down the path to the bathhouse, Tokio started to reminisce about her first encounter with her future husband. The story seemed like one that came straight out of a fairy tale book. She dropped a purse that she carried in her sleeves onto the streets without knowing it. Only when she got home did she realize that it was missing.

"It was as good as gone," she said to herself. "During these times especially, who would turn in a purse with money in it? It's lost, Tokio."

She was wrong. The next morning, before she could tell her family of that it was missing, she slid the door open and there it was. Seemingly untouched. Not a trace of dirt or any other grime on it. Tokio reached to pick it up and open it, but all the money was still there with not a yen missing. There was no note, no mention of a name or correspondence with which she could give thanks.

She wondered.

Being an adventurous type, she decided to test her theory of good. That day at the market, she made it a point to leave her purse "accidentally" on a vendor's stand. The money was still the same amount, and it was the same road where she _think_ she dropped it. This sort of test didn't bother her one bit. The money was unimportant, her family had lots of it. But what struck her was the incredible selflessness of the person who gave her purse back.

Maybe there was still good in Japan.

When she woke up the morning after, she ran to the door and flung it open. No purse. Tokio berated herself for being stupid enough to believe in gallantry. "It was probably just a fluke," she said. "It must have been just one man who felt the need to turn it in. The second time, someone else found it and kept it. Simple as that."

She was wrong again. While she was heading back to her room, a chambermaid thrust a package into her arms. "Someone came here this morning and told me to give this to you."

When Tokio got through the many layers of newspaper, lo and behold, inside laid her purse. She opened it again. Money still there. However, there was one small addition. A small scrap of yellow parchment, with the words in neat hiragana. "Getting careless, are we?" she read.

_What a nice touch. _

Tokio decided at this point that she had to meet this character. She had never met (or not met) someone who was so unabashedly honest and loyal. The slightly sardonic tone of the note made her laugh aloud, and it took more than mere slapstick to amuse Tokio. Though it would have disturbed any other person that there was a suspicious character seemingly _stalking_ them, it didn't bother her one bit.

"I'll do it again, and wait all night until he comes."

The same morning, she took a bigger gamble and left the purse on a different vendor's stand on a different _street_. This would confirm her suspicion that yes, someone was watching her. Once the deed was done and night fell, she willed herself to stay awake until her mystery person came by with her belongings.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity. The sun had already long set, and Tokio had never seen the moon that high up in the sky before. She longed to shut her eyes and go to blissful sleep, but her desire to see this person was too keen. Seconds passed into minutes, and minutes into hours. It took every ounce of willpower to keep her eyes riveted on her veranda.

While humming an old folk tune, she noticed a shadow approaching her. It walked slowly, purposefully. She wasn't scared because she could almost see his features in the moonlight. When he (she suspected it was a he because of the height) got closer, he was wearing an all blue uniform.

_Must be a police uniform. _

So it was a policeman who found my purse! Tokio would have gone to sleep at this point because the mystery man was uncovered; policemen were _supposed_ to be chivalrous. It was their job. However, she was a woman of the world and knew that this wasn't always the case. Corruption was everywhere, even in the force. It would take even a _policeman_ with a lot of willpower not to run off with her money. She kept watching.

The man didn't stop. Instead, he started walking towards her window! Slightly scared now, she grabbed the nearest fireplace poker and gripped it tightly. If this man was a burglar and not the man she was expecting, he'd be in serious pain. Burglars had been known to steal police uniforms to look authoritative and make it look like they knew what they were doing. Burglars dressed in uniforms could come and go as they pleased.

Tokio swore. He'd pay for taking advantage of people like that. 

Two excruciating minutes of silence. When she saw the shadow move again, she whipped around her curtain and tried to hit him with the poker. Steel clashed against steel, and Tokio found herself looking into two eyes that gleamed in the moonlight. The sword the man had clashed against her poker burned just as brightly as his eyes.

He spoke, but the voice wasn't threatening. "It would have taken a lesser _lady_ to run away while screaming."

Equally defiant, she answered, "It would take a lesser _gentleman_ to rob my house while pretending to be a cop." She sure as hell wasn't about to let a burglar sweet-talk her with chivalrous bullshit.

He didn't answer. The man seemed to be taking in her response. Finally, "Remove your weapon. I don't mean harm. I was hired by your father to make rounds on the house." The man paused, and Tokio could see something bobbing in the darkness. A match? A cigarette? He continued, "It impresses me that you can stay awake this long. I'm very impressed."

Still suspicious, Tokio lowered her poker slightly. It sounded true, her father _had_ hired more people to guard the house earlier that day. However, she had been taught to trust no stranger. It was this philosophy that made her father one of the richest in Japan . "I don't know if you are telling the truth, but everything you say makes sense."

"Of _course_ it does. Now go to sleep."

She was a little irritated by the man's tone, but Tokio took the man's sensible advice. The fatigue was starting to speak. "I'll go." There was no point in waiting for her purse to come back anymore; the guards would almost certainly catch the man if he tried to penetrate the defenses. Besides, he would have come already.

"I'll leave you then. Do you wish me to wait until you are in your bed?"

"No..." She yawned, but tried to hide it. "... I think I can make it myself. But thank you for being concerned."

"Very well."

She remembered asking one question before going back to her room. "What is your name?" There was no answer. Maybe the man had already gone back to his rounds. What's the point in him staying if she told him to go? Tokio shrugged, then walked to her bed and went to sleep.

The very first sight that Tokio saw when she woke up was the curtains around her window billowing in the early morning breeze. On top of the windowsill, where she had the night before talked with the hired guard, was a familiar pink embroidered purse. When she dashed out of bed to open it, all the money was still inside. Another slip of paper.

_ To the lady who doesn't sleep: my name is Saitoh Hajime. _

A voice broke her out of her memories. "You dropped this, mother." Tokio whirled around and stared at Eiji, who had a broom in one hand and a washcloth in another. "I didn't know if you wanted it or not, but it was on the ground."

"Oh..." Tokio held her forehead and ran her fingers over one eyebrow. She liked it when he called her mother, but she felt like she was cheating the _real_ mother of this orphan boy. She had insisted that he call her just "Tokio-san", but Eiji also insisted that a mother and son relationship shouldn't be so stiffly formal. He was adamant and said that it would make him happy, because she reminded him of his real mother.

Tokio deferred. 

"Thank you, Eiji."

Eiji smiled and ran back to the house, the sword that Saitoh gave him slapping against his side while he jogged. She knew that Hajime was very particular about children, and why he chose this one Tokio had no idea. All she knew was that his parents were killed during the Kuni Tori incident and he was orphaned.

_ Hajime chose him to take care of me in his absence. _

Tokio pledged to be a good mother to the boy. He had done nothing but work since he came because of her illness, but now it was time to repay her debt. She'd give him a good home, great food, and the best family that she could offer.

She opened the door to the bathhouse and took in the deep cedar scent. It was earthy and tangy, and Saitoh insisted that cedar wood should be the only wood to make bathhouses out of. He boasted of its relaxing qualities, and Tokio immediately felt that when she stepped inside.

It was her first time in here. Saitoh had built it during her sickness.

_Let me guess, you Gatotsu-ed trees to make this, right? _

The grooves in the planks of wood were unmistakable. Tokio sighed and slid into the water. It was hot, but not scalding. She couldn't remember the last time she'd taken a bath like this, and the thought of that almost made her cry. "What have I been missing all these years?" she silently asked herself.

However, Fujita Tokio was not one to stay melancholy for long. "What's past is past, and the present and future lie before me. Thank you for giving me a chance to live again, God."

_Past? Present? Future? Was it fate? _

_ Fate? _

*****

Remind me not to fall asleep in unexpected places.

After I had contacted Gehenna, I found myself on the floor of the Aoiya, spread out full length. My forehead was throbbing like I had hit it on something, and then I realized that I _had_ hit it on the edge of the table going down. I gingerly reached up and felt it. It was throbbing.

_That'll leave a nasty mark... _

The extra teacup for Misao in my handhad not cracked. I breathed a silent prayer of thanks to God that no one saw my disastrous fall. 

I opened the door to where Misao sat and exclaimed, "Here's the cup!" She was twitching and ready to bolt out the door. Shinomori Aoshi never, ever, exclaimed _anything_. She still couldn't believe that it was me. Mortals don't know anything about Gehenna, Misao probably just thought that her "Aoshi-sama" had taken one too many hours of meditation and was finally losing it. 

"Thank you, Aoshi-sama—"

That reminded me of how much I hated honorifics. "When you talk to me, I don't want you calling me Aoshi-sama." Misao looked confused. "You didn't use to call me Aoshi-sama before."

She shook her head. "But you told me to call you Aoshi-sama." She looked at me, not knowing what to believe, her memory or me. "A long time ago..." she whispered.

I was starting to get frustrated. Not only at the nameless soul, but also at myself. I didn't see any of this coming. "Well, I didn't know what I was saying when I said that. Ignore whatever I told you before. Let's start over." By the look on her face, I think that was the longest strings of words that she'd ever heard come out of my mouth. I held out my hand and grabbed Misao's. She looked ready to faint. "My name is Shinomori Aoshi. Pleased to meet you."

"P-P-Pleased... the p-pleasure's all m-mine..." she stuttered. Her eyes were glued to our hands.

"What's your name?" I asked politely. If Misao and I were going to be reacquainted, this was the best way to do it. I think.

"I-I'm... well, my name is... I'm..."

I tilted my head and shook her hand harder. "You're stuttering. I'd rather know your name."

She managed a tiny smile, one that was born of fear with just a tinge of amusement. The longer I held her hand, the more confidence she seemed to be getting. I seemed to be the only one doing the handshaking, like I was shaking a limp noodle. Now, I felt more and more muscle on her end. Misao's smile grew wider and wider. The dream was real now. "My name is Makimachi Misao. Pleased to meet you."

"That's better, Misao-san. Do you like tea?"

Of course she didn't. She never had. Misao thought it was the vilest substance on earth. She hated the smell, she hated the taste, and she even hated the _color_. The only reason I could think of that she liked tea was because I liked it.

"I love tea," she answered.

I shuddered. Eat must not have been thinking properly. How in the world can I fix this problem if I didn't even know the girl anymore? I was trying because I love her, but is it going to be enough? I also felt too ashamed to go on. Most souls would keep in contact with their bodies and know what was going on in their interpersonal relationships. When I abandoned my body, I abandoned those too.

"Aoshi, what's wrong?" Even though she said she loved tea, I noticed that she had not taken one sip. Her eyes sparkled with concern.

"There's something I need to tell you."

She set her cup down on the tray with a sharp clink. "What is it?"

I cleared my throat. "I need to leave again."

"Leave again?" she repeated. Her face betrayed no emotion. 

I was starting to get scared. My wonderful Misao had been reduced to an unfeeling, mimicking puppet. "I want to go to Kyoto ."

Misao raised hery eebrow. "You _are_ in Kyoto ."

I wanted to slap myself. "I meant Tokyo . You know what I meant, Misao."

"Actually, no I didn't." Misao stood up now, and I could see a faint trace of anger in her features. "I don't know what you mean anymore, Aoshi. Is this the only way you can be nice to me? You invite me in here for tea to tell me you're leaving again? I knew there had to be a catch..."

I was shocked. It only took a simple announcement of a departure to set her over the edge. I certainly didn't mean to do _that_. "Misao, please, hear me out—"

Her voice was deadly calm, but there was a little bit of growing hysteria mixed in there. "No, _you_ hear _me_ out. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I want you to stop playing with my mind. Just as I was getting over you..." Her lower lip trembled. "Just as I thought you'd never regard my existence again, you pull this!"

"I've always regarded your existence!"

"You could at least try to show it every once in a while!" Her eyes threatened to spill over with tears. "And why are you arguing back? Whenever I yell at you, you just sit there and do nothing! Why are you talking back to me now? Why now? Why?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I would have traded my position as Divinity and all the riches in the world just to be back in the safety of Gehenna. Was the nameless soul before me so used to her outbursts that he would just ignore her completely? Even _without_ outbursts, he would still ignore her?

The bastard. I'm going to have a nice, long talk with him later. I hope he's paying attention now.

"I know... I've changed." It was a weak apology, but it was still something. There had to be something that would reconcile our differences.

Differences that _I_ caused. 

No matter who put the blame where, it rested entirely on my shoulders. I was the one who left, I was the one who caused Misao to feel unloved. I would be the one to fix it. I saw it now; she had grown so used to feeling unwanted by the nameless soul that when I finally came out and started paying attention, she thought it was for an ulterior reason.

"I didn't just say that to hurt you, Misao. I get no pleasure from watching you cry. I never have." She deftly flicked away a tear trailing down her face. No matter how much I want to stay with you, which I do, I have work to do in Tokyo ."

This seemed to calm her down, but it wasn't in the intended way. After dabbing her eyes with the tea towel, her eyes grew steely. "Fine then. Leave me again. I don't care anymore." She turned to go, and I saw a tear splash onto the tatami mat.

_Misao, I'm so very sorry for doing that to you all those years ago. I promise, I'll make it up to you. _

"Wait, get back here this minute, Makimachi Misao. I'm not through with you." I waved my teacup at her as menacingly as I could. "You may be the appointed leader, but I am still older than you." Misao never used to ignore me like this.

She whirled around and glared at me. "You will address me as Okashira. You may be older than me, but I can still command you."

I shook my head at her. At least that reminded me of the old Misao, she always thought she had the upper hand. "When I go to Tokyo , I don't want you following me there. Got it?"

Misao angrily flicked her braid over her shoulder. Her eyes glittered to rival the sun. "I wasn't planning on following you anymore. I'm tired of playing games with you."

"I want your _word_ that you won't follow me." 

She didn't answer and tried to stalk out of the room a second time, but I threw a kunai in her direction. Of course, it wasn't meant to hit her, only to stop her. Misao nimbly whipped out a handful of kunai and whirled that hand in front of the screen door. She caught my thrown kunai in between her knuckles before it could touch the canvas. Now, the girl looked tired. "I will not follow you. You have the word of your Okashira. She glared at me one last time. "If you have nothing else, I will leave."

That kunai trick was impressive. I was the one who introduced her to kunai, but I didn't teach anything to her. I left before I could do that. "Now that I have your word that you won't follow me, I want to express a wish of mine."

I knew that even if I got her to agree, she would still follow me anywhere I went. Misao was a woman of her word, but unfortunately, everyone in the Oniwa Banshuu knew exactly what she _meant_ when she gave her "word". She made sure the words were exact. I had a feeling I would catch her behind me on the Tokyo route. She would smile innocently and say, "I wasn't following you; I was just making sure you're all right." Or maybe: "I wanted to go to Tokyo for a short vacation. Just because we _happen_ to be going the same route doesn't mean I'm following you."

See what I mean? Either way, it's inevitable.

Her tone was strictly businesslike while she crossed her arms childishly in front of her. "Express it already." Misao tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting."

This would blow her away. "Instead of _following_ me, I wish for you to _accompany_ me to Tokyo . Just you... and me."

*****

"Señor Battousai, él dijo que esperas pacientemente." 

Battousai shook his head. "When he said wait patiently, I don't think he meant for it to be this long. I mean, how am I supposed to know when to do this?" 

Soujirou appeared thoughtful. She'd been wondering the same thing herself. With their Divinity gone and the second-in-command trying to find Hajime, how in the world were they supposed to contact the mortal realm. She found herself starting to agree with Battousai. 

"I mean, I think that getting there early is better than getting there late, right?" 

"¿Dónde?" she asked. 

Battousai sighed. "You must not have heard it. Shinomori wants me to go back inside the body of Shinta to comfort Takani Megumi. The dreams might not be enough to help her." He stopped pacing back and forth and stared intently at Soujirou. "I don't want to get there too late." 

"¿Gusta Sano-chan mucho?" 

Battousai nodded. The little boy really was lovable. Almost everyone who came into contact with him liked him. It pained everyone to think that harm and misfortune would come to him. "Yes, I like him. Who doesn't?" 

Soujirou laughed, but it was a hollow laugh with no sentiment behind it. "Señorita Megumi." 

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to wait too long. I guess.." Battousai looked repentant. "I just want to make sure we don't mess this up for him. She means the world to him." 

"Yo veo." 

Soujirou tilted back in her chair and stared at the endless canopy of black overhead. Battousai did the same. There, the two souls sat. And waited. Battousai felt dumb for revealing his feelings to the Fate, after all, there wasn't anything that she could do about. And her lack of response made him feel like he was rambling and she was just agreeing to shut him up. 

"Tengo una idea." 

This announcement made Battousai recline back to a more alert position. "What is it?" 

Soujirou's eyes sparkled. "Nosotros contactarémos a Señor Shinomori. Immediatemente." 

In this case, it was easier done than said. Battousai didn't know that the Fate of the Future could have such power in mortal contact. She seemed to travel freely between the two worlds at her own discretion and was silent witness to all the inner workings. Soujirou vanished, and Battousai stood up in alarm, wondering where she had went. After a couple of minutes, she reappeared once again. 

"Did you talk to him?" 

She nodded. "Convenque Señorita Megumi a ir contigo al bosque cerca de la casa de los Fujitas. En dos días." 

"I have to convince her to do _that_? In two days?" He looked up at the sky as if wondering if it were possible. "I don't think it should be too hard..." 

Soujirou flashed him a victory sign and procured a lantern from behind her back. "Venga, hazlo." Battousai immediately recognized it as the same type that Tokio had thrown at Sano-chan. "He wants to you go now," she said in an imperfect form of his language. 

Battousai smiled. He knew he would be indebted to this Fate. Bowing humbly in thanks, he walked a good distance away and waved at her. There was no need for words. Soujirou threw the lantern and both watched as it sailed through the air and landed briefly in Battousai's hands. It clattered to the ground and exploded in a burst of fire. 

Battousai was gone. 

***** 

"God, I feel sick." 

Never in Battousai's life had he felt so old, useless, and dehumanized. Every muscle in his body felt like it was a pin cushion and the pain in his legs was excruciating. His hands and arms were covered with a white slippery film that seemed to get everywhere he didn't want it to get. 

He was hunched over a laundry basin. 

"Just my luck," he grumbled. "What kind of twisted person makes the strongest assassin in Japan wash women's undergarments? How degrading." 

A sickeningly sweet singsong voice floated over the tranquil dojo scene and coated everything with its syrup. "Keeeeenshiiiin? Are you almost done?" 

Battousai had his answer. The twisted person was in fact the wife: Kamiya Kaoru. 

He sighed. This was going to be a painfully _long_ two days. 


	16. Eavesdropping

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 16**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com) 

Meanwhile... on the road to the Fujita's...

"Sano-chan! Can you hear me?"

The man known as Sanosuke didn't stop walking or even acknowledge the voice. Hajime grit her teeth in frustration. She'd been trying in vain to contact Sano-chan for what seemed like hours. Either he was ignoring her, or he just couldn't hear her. "What do I have to do to get you to notice me? Dance a jig?"

He kept walking.

"Why won't you pay attention to me, dammit!"

A clear voice interrupted her ranting. _Hajime! Stop screaming..._ Hiko put her finger in front of her lips in a gesture of silence. _Shinomori said that it was okay to leave him._

"He did?"

Hiko shrugged. _I guess that means it's a part of the plan now._

Hajime quirked her eyebrow and set down the stick with which she was trying to hit Sano-chan with. "All right. I _told_ you it would work out..."

"Señorita Hiko..." a voice interrupted.

"Ah, I see Soujirou has finally decided to grace us with her presence." Hajime said wryly.

The old woman shot Hajime with a decidedly withering look. "Battousai fue dos días anticipado. Señor Shinomori acordó."

Hiko didn't look fazed. _He's gone, you say? _

"Sí."

_Well, if Shinomori let him go in, then I guess he does know what he's doing._

The landscape around them changed, and suddenly they were sitting back in their gilded chairs, talking as if it were a social function. "What do we do now?" Hajime flung her legs onto a side table and took out a cigarette. She didn't miss a beat as she lit it and started talking. "We have nothing to do."

"La cosa mejor a hacer nada."

Hiko couldn't help herself from following Hajime's lead. While she got into a more comfortable position, she didn't take out a cigarette. Soujirou sat up, prim and proper as always. _The best thing that we can do is just monitor. We have to make sure everything is going to plan._

"We don't even know what the damn plan _is_."

_True... _Hiko couldn't think of a comeback to that one. Hajime was always one step above her when it came to wit. She laughed and sat up. _We'll amuse ourselves with their antics then._

Hajime grinned and took a long drag of her cigarette. "Now that's what I'm talking about! If we can't do anything, then let's have fun!" She glanced at the old woman with hands perfectly folded in her lap. "What about you, Soujirou. Do you know what fun is?"

"Sabe."

Hajime clapped her hands together while Soujirou smiled mischievously. Who would have known that the uptight Fate of the Future knew how to have fun? Hiko didn't think that such a word existed in Soujirou's vocabulary. "Well then, I'll give you the honor of choosing the person that we watch first."

Soujirou paused, and then stated: "Shinomori."

As if the name was a command, another black cauldron fell from the sky and landed with a harmless thud on the ground. The three scurried over to it and saw in the liquid a complete view of the Aoiya. Before any of them could say anything, it cut to the tearoom where Shinomori and Misao stood.

Rather, a rather short girl was standing and pointing a finger while Shinomori sat with a teacup in his hands.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, do that to me again Aoshi!" the girl screamed. 

"Do what?" Shinomori was dumbstruck. 

It was apparent by the look on his face that he didn't know what he couldn't do. Hajime snickered.

"That... that thing you did with your eyes!" she explained, as if it should have made perfect sense to him. 

"What thing?" The man with the teacup asked.

_ Yeah, what thing?_

Soujirou shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "Yo hizo."

"You did what?"

"De nada." Soujirou waved them off. When she went to talk to Shinomori about letting Battousai in early, she made Shinomori go into a temporary trance. One where he couldn't see and couldn't hear anything except what was going on in his mind. Mortals classified it as "going into space", but they were far from it. Soujirou wasn't about to explain this to the two Fates beside her. It was her business alone. "Mire," she commanded.

The three Fates turned their attention back to the cauldron. The girl seemed placated now and knelt down on her knees. She said, "Were you being serious when you asked?"

Shinomori cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, I was being serious." He looked around the room as if suspecting that someone else was there. His eyes darted to all corners of the room and finally stared straight at the three Fates.

Hiko flinched. _He can see us..._

Hajime snorted. "There's no way!"

"What is it, Aoshi?" the girl asked.

"Nothing." He kept his eyes riveted on the Fates. Soujirou shifted, and even Hajime was starting to grow uncomfortable. "I just thought I saw someone _eavesdropping_ on us."

That was a clear enough sign to Hiko. _Let's watch someone else, now._

The girl cocked her head. "Eavesdropping? I didn't hear anyone..."

Hajime shuddered at the intensity of the stare that Shinomori was giving them. She'd never seen anything like it before. Maybe it was just the body that he was in currently. She knew that the real Shinomori would only be slightly annoyed, but the annoyance seemed to be magnified in this new mortal skin.

"Oh well, I thought I heard someone. I hope they'll mind their own business. We should be going now." He waved his hand in their direction, and there was a crack of thunder followed by the liquid going black. The cauldron fell silent.

Hiko scrambled for an explanation. _What did... what just happened?_

"Porque él está el Divinity." Soujirou said calmly.

Hajime was dumbstruck. "He can do that?"

_Obviously. _ She turned to the two standing next to her._ I guess watching Shinomori is out of the question. Any other suggestions? What about Sano-chan?_

Hajime waved her hand flippantly. "Nah, the interesting stuff won't happen until sundown. He hasn't arrived at the house yet. Let's save him for later."

"¿Señor Battousai?" suggested Soujirou. "Gustaría a vigilar."

Hiko smiled. _So would I. I'm sure Battousai wouldn't mind at all._

"And even if he does, he can't do anything about it." Hajime stated matter of factly. Soujirou glared at her, and then she quickly added, "This is just for fun. Besides, if we get annoying, then we can always watch something else. It's no problem."

_The trick is to keep out of sight, _Hiko said. _And let's just watch this time, no talking._

The liquid blazed back to life again, and the three were confronted with the vile and depraved sight of—

*****

"Kenshin! Why did you stop!" Kamiya Kaoru towered over her husband like a queen addressing a lowly servant. "You've still got to cook us dinner! Yahiko and Tsubame are coming over, and I don't want to be late for them."

Battousai grit his teeth. If there was anything he hated more than a bossy man, it was a bossy woman. How in the world did he expect to survive these two days? "Sorry," he mumbled. "I wanted to take a little break."

Kaoru's voice instantly changed to that sickeningly sweet tone again. "You can take a break _after_ you do all your chores."

He felt ill.

Why would Shinta marry a woman who couldn't do such mundane things like the laundry? Did Japan change so much that a wife who _couldn't_ cook was held in high regard? At least Tomoe could cook, and she did it well. Had Battousai taught Shinta _nothing_?

"Fine. Sessha be inside soon." He looked up at her and plastered the biggest fake smile on his face, just as he'd seen his alter ego do many times. It _hurt_ to smile. "_De gozaru_."

Luckily, the woman had already turned around before she could see her husband gag. "Thank you, Kenshin. Don't forget about dinner!"

"I won't, de goza... ru..." Battousai shuddered. Not only did he act henpecked, he was henpecked. To the point of being submissive to everyone's demands. Where was the raging hitokiri inside? 

_No wonder people think I'm odd, we're total opposites._

It wasn't that he hated Kaoru: that was far from it. A part of him loved her, and Battousai could feel that part protesting that he was deceiving her like this. But the other part, himself, could only stand a mild tolerance of her. Shinta kept trying to convince him that Kaoru wasn't very bad "once you get to know her".

_I have two days to find out._

Battousai scrubbed the last obi in Kaoru's collection and set it up to dry. His knees screamed in protest to the quick movement, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to act submissive anymore. A woman doesn't respect a man who doesn't stand up for what he believes in. He guessed that Shinta might be happy with this arrangement, but Battousai certainly wasn't. 

He'd show Kamiya Kaoru the fires of amber and what _really_ lay underneath the serene exterior of Himura Kenshin.

Battousai smiled. She'd be very happy with it, he was sure. For one, he was not as passive a love maker as Shinta was, and Battousai knew what it was that women wanted. Tomoe wanted him to be gentle, and that he could do. If a gentle woman wanted gentle love, then a fiery one would want...

These two days didn't seem so long anymore.

As he hung up the last article of clothing, his stomach fell. He was supposed to cook dinner.

The problem was that he didn't know how.

*****

Hajime slapped her knee. "I told you Battousai wouldn't disappoint!" Hiko was holding her stomach with laughter and Soujirou was snickering a little bit too. "Woo! Remind me to keep an eye on _him_!"

The three laughed, and the sound carried all through Gehenna.

_You know, did anyone else notice the color of his eyes? _Hiko asked.

Soujirou tried to remember. "Son ámbar. ¿Por qué?"

This sent Hajime into another fit of laughter. "Shinta's eyes are lavender! I want to see the reaction on Kamiya's face when she sees the color of her husband's eyes changed!"

"Espere un minuto, asustará?" Soujirou voice was lined with concern.

_Well, I don't think she'll be scared, but anything can happen. All we can hope is that Battousai knows what he is doing. _She smiled. _He'll just have to keep his eyes closed all the time!_

Hajime stopped laughing. "What is it that Battousai is supposed to be doing, anyways? I didn't hear why he had to go to the mortal realm as well." Soujirou explained to her that Battousai was to talk to Takani Megumi and cheer her up. It was obvious that Megumi held Kenshin in high regard, so therefore she would listen to him.

At the end of the story, Hiko said, _Why don't we check on her while we're here? I am especially curious about the soul merger._

"That's a good idea." Hajime snapped her fingers. The liquid shifted from the Kamiya dojo to the Oguni clinic. All of them fully expected that she wouldn't be there and would be at her house instead. Imagine their surprise when they saw the lady doctor was there, fixing someone's leg!

She didn't seem depressed at all. It appeared that the dreams that Soujirou gave her were helping. She had a smile on her face and was calm, although the owner of the broken bone was wincing in pain. "All you need is just a little bit of rest, and make sure you don't move this, okay?" Megumi slid a splint into the bandages carefully. "You should be fine."

Hiko narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _She seems fine._

"No veo ni cosas malos."

Hajime crossed her arms and appeared deep in thought. "Yeah, I haven't been able to pick up any unhappiness either. It looks like she's perfectly balanced." Hajime said that she knew this young woman somewhat well, and that she had never seen her act this balanced before.

_You've got to look underneath all that though. _Hiko stopped and looked over her shoulder. _Do you think that this was Zanza's plan for her?_

Both the Fates nodded.

"He must have really loved her." Hajime said quietly. "He was going to give himself up for her."

_ I see that now. _Hiko said. _This was the best thing for her._

When the man limped out of the clinic, he waved his thanks to the lady doctor. She smiled back at him and waved until her was out of sight. Then she turned in her chair and gave her attention to rolling up the bandages. She started to hum.

"Now _here's_ where you find the melonchaly. Everyone acts this way when they are alone."

The three Fates snapped back in shock when they realized the tune that she was singing was the one that Megumi-sensei always sung. This confirmed it, the souls were one and the same. Despite the depressing lyrics, she seemed happy.

"Well hell..." Hajime leaned back and shook her head in disbelief. "If I had almost gotten raped the night before I wouldn't be _that_ calm."

_Megumi-sensei keeps her in check and taught her to be patient. _Hiko explained. _She's almost another woman._

Soujirou interrupted their conversation and pointed at the water. "¡Venga a su dedo!" Hajime and Hiko looked at Megumi's fingers. On her left hand, they caught a faint outline of red. "¿Está sangrado?"

Hiko bent in for a closer look. _No, it's not bleeding. It's the ring that Zanza gave her when he proposed to her._

"She's still gonna marry him?" Hajime voice was one of disbelief. It echoed all the other Fates thoughts perfectly. Even after all that mess, she was still considering the possibility of marriage? "What the _hell's_ going on?"

_I don't want to ask. As long as it's still on, there's still a chance of reconciliation._

"Quizás, ella olvidaba a eliminarlo."

"Yeah, she could just be forgetting to take it off." Hajime tried to find a logical explanation. "Or maybe—"

_Or maybe she just loves him._ Hajime and Soujirou looked wistfully at Hiko. _I like to think that underneath all that, she really does still love him and wants to forgive him._

There was a silence. Hajime spoke, "Why would she though?"

Hiko shook her head. She may be younger than the Fate of the Present, but at times she felt a lot older. _Love makes you do that, Hajime. It has the power to make sense of things that don't. And it's always right._

Soujirou nodded in agreement.

_We've seen what we needed to know. Let's watch someone else._

Nobody moved, not wanting to break the spell of Hiko words. Love was certainly a funny thing.

"What about Sano-chan?"

Hajime snapped her fingers again, and the sound seemed foreign and out of place in the silence. They were still awestruck by the amazing power of love. The first sight that greeted them was the picture of Sagara Sanosuke, sprawled out and unconcious on the dirt.

*****

Fujita Tokio stepped out of the bath and grabbed two towels. The first she used to wrap up her hair, and the other one was to dry the rest of herself. 

Besides the light inside the house, the outside was very dark. Judging by this, she had stayed far too long, and Eiji was certain to be very dirty. He probably wanted to get in. She didn't even remember falling asleep in the water, but who could blame her?

_I had the most fantastic dream..._

She couldn't explain it, but she was in a beautiful place that she could only find one word for. Heaven. Tokio came face to face with someone she knew was of great importance, as she couldn't see his face. The voice said "thank you", and thousands of beings in white with glittering wings clapped.

Tokio was so swept away by the multitude and the spectacular beauty of it all that she cried. The voice comforted her and said that everything was going to be fine now. She had never felt so safe and loved. It was then she woke up.

_ I could have sworn it was real._

A knock at the door alerted her attention. Thinking it was Eiji, she called, "Yes? What is it?"

"Is someone in there?" a deep voice asked.

Tokio's blood ran cold. That voice wasn't Hajime's or Eiji's. Whose could it be then? And who would have the gall to knock on a bathhouse door? Where was Eiji? "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm someone you know."

The familiarity of the voice chilled her, but she was still scared. What did this man want? She was sure she'd never heard him before in her life, yet he sounded like someone she did know. A feeling of deja vu washed over her. The man started knocking again. She didn't answer, and the knocking became more insistent.

It's a burglar. Or maybe a murderer. Someone who wants Hajime dead maybe? A kidnapper, using me as bait? Her mind raced with all the possibilities.

"Let me in now! It's an emergency!" the voice boomed. "Tokio! Let me _in_!"

She quickly scanned the batthouse. There was a single window on the other side that she could use to escape from. Without bothering to put on her slippers, she raced to this window. Before she could reach it, she heard a splintering of wood followed by a thud.

_ Oh God! He broke it!_

Tokio's eyes shot over to the door. It was strangely intact. Outside, the man had fallen silent. For what seemed like an eternity, Tokio's breathing raged in her head. Then, finally, "You keep your filthy hands off _my_ mother!"

"Eiji!" Ignoring the danger and letting maternal instinct take over, she raced to the door and flung it open. Eiji was standing there, unharmed, gripping a broken broomstick in both hands. He was in the standard rest stance for samurai.

He was breathing heavily. "Are you all right?"

Tokio immediately saw what happened. The man who was pounding on the door was lying facedown on the ground, some pieces of wood scattered about his head. He was not moving. "You... you..."

"I didn't kill him. I... I just saw him and I came over here as fast as I could." The boy was brave despite the fear it must have caused in him. He started shaking, the adrenaline in his nerves finally losing control and hysteria taking over. "I thought that he would..."

Tokio gave him a hug and said soothingly, "It's all right now... you saved us both... it's all right..." She looked again at the man. The aku on the back of his jacket was utterly gaudy. His hair was ridiculously spiked in all directions and he smelled dirty. Tokio thought quickly. She was certain she had never seen this man before, so he must have been a burglar. But how did he know her name?

And why did he sound so familiar?

She released herself from the boy and commanded him, "Stay here and do whatever it takes to keep him from waking up, but don't kill him. I'm going to get some handcuffs and we can wait until Hajime gets home. He knows what to do with people like this, right Eiji?"

"Right." 


	17. Waiting For Dawn

Dedicated to: **chibigreen** (all fixed now ^_^), **KitKat** (was this soon enough for you?), **g3ozLizh** (nope, no update from Arashi yet. And I've taken your suggestion to heart and condensed what I wanted to say. There is nothing but Sanosuke/Megumi from here on out. Thanks!), **Firefury** (I go overboard on Kaoru because I don't like her, so that's why. Bad excuse, yeah -_-;;; And I'll work on the Soujirou context), **Calger459** (Wow, thanks for the amazing compliment. I do take the time to proof my stories at least once, but I didn't know this was noticeable. Your review inspired me to do the final chapter quickly. Thank you so much), **Jason** (a very, very hard place ^_^ And I've chosen to not expand on the Kenshin/Kaoru issue because it'd make this unduly long), **Skittles** (*blush* I'm almost done!), **Leila** (I love Tokio. The more I write her, the more amazing she becomes), **Vesca** (sure you can wait. Here it is. *wink*), **Xara** (will you marry me? :p), **Sai** (no, never read Fires of Amber. I make it a point to stay away from KxK fics, LOL), **M.Kasshoku** (the love for Kenshin came back with a vengeance this time _), **Morgan** (I actually was going to use that, but it felt too clichéd. So I made Tokio an even bigger part of the story. You'll see), **Kayama** (Eiji is just secondary. Sano-chan's the real star. Tee hee), **Saturn Son** (I want to give the goober a huge hug myself), **Chibi** (yes, I know. But this is Meiji era), and **C.M. Aeris** (I will continue, and here it is).

This is the second to last chapter. If you want to be mentioned in the last, don't forget to leave some criticism. Enjoy.

*********

**They Say Cameras Are Only Good For Pictures... 17**  
by: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com)

To say that Tokio was nervous was an understatement. Her hands shook as she set the table for dinner, occasionally throwing worried glances over her shoulder for Saitoh coming up the lane, cigarette bobbing up and down in the darkness. She had even dropped a tea cup onto the table, making a fine clatter that set her nerves even more on edge. Thankfully it did not break, but Eiji noticed and gave her a concerned look.

"Are you worried about the man? I mean..." he bit his lip. "He's handcuffed to the bathhouse and I did my best to make sure he'd be uncomfortable, and the on—"

"You did what?"

Eiji averted his eyes to the floor, not wanting to see the look on Tokio's face. If it matched her tone, he was sure it wasn't good. "I'm just saying, I did both of his hands behind his back so he doesn't have strength to rip it off. And... well..."

"That was a very mean thing to do, Eiji."

The boy lifted his eyebrows. Did she forget that the strange man almost killed her?

"Yes, Eiji, that was a very mean thing to do."

Tokio whirled around, losing her characteristic calm and spilling her tea on the table. "Hajime!" She coughed once and closed her eyes. "And it's also quite rude to be sneaking up on others like that."

Saitoh smiled faintly. "I'd think that by now you'd be able to tell."

"Yes." Her eyes darted to the door behind her husband. "Dinner?"

"No. I'm not hungry. Instead..." Saitoh hung his hat on a peg in the wall and turned to face the two. "Instead I'd like to know why a man is cuffed to our bathhouse."

Tokio froze.

"Yes... yes. Tell me what happened."

Eiji spoke before she could open her mouth. "He tried to attack mother."

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Tokio shivered. "Is that so?" Saitoh asked.

Eiji cast a look at his mother. Finding no emotion in her face, he slowly nodded.

"I see." The man turned towards the wall, methodically lifted his sword off the peg, and wound it around his waist. Without another word, he slid the door open and stepped outside. "I'll be back in about eleven seconds. Five to walk there, five to walk back."

Tokio rose to her feet. Dishes clattered. "Don't!"

But he was already gone.

She ran, not even bothering to slip on her sandals. Eiji quickly followed. Her husband had always been protective, and she knew very well that anyone who dared to hurt her wound up dead.

"No, don't kill him!"

Breathless, she caught up to Saitoh, who was prodding the head of the body with one foot, sword unsheathed. There was no movement.

"You didn't..."

When Saitoh didn't answer, she grabbed his shoulders for support. Physical exertion of this sort hadn't been used since she had fallen ill. He extended a hand and put his arm under hers. "Don't worry. I couldn't kill this guy."

As if on cue, the body jerked from underneath his boot. "You better not kill me, you big jerk."

Eiji tugged on Tokio's sleeve. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"I... I don't know."

Saitoh shook his head, but kept his sword out. "Dear. Tell me what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened! I tried—"

"Not you, you moron."

Tokio cleared her throat while the man thrashed against his handcuffs. "Well, I was taking a bath, and then I heard this man say something. He was on the porch, and... I think I panicked."

"And then?"

"Then I got hit on the head with a piece of wood! Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

The man turned, and in the dim sunset, Tokio could see his dirtied face. Why, the man was nothing but a boy! His face was scrunched, and he couldn't have been more than thirteen years old. Abnormally tall for his age, she thought.

"Tokio-san, Tokio... do you remember me?"

Saitoh felt his wife stiffen. "How do you know my name?"

The boy barely smiled.

"Do I... know you?"

_Where have I seen you before? _

"In another world, yeah."

"You had better start making sense, rooster-head. I'm this close to killing you."

This spurred the white jacketed man into action. "Tokio-san, this is going to sound crazy, but in Gehenna I saw you. You were the Divinity, and you throw lanterns at souls to get them back into their bodies. I got back into my body after Zanza was expelled and I want to help Megumi and Megumi-sensei understand that I love her and I don't know what I'm doing because Hajime told me to go here into the lion's den even though she knew Saitoh would kill me and right now..." He took a deep breath, and Tokio could see his eyes get more luminous in the moonlight. "Right now, I just want someone to hold me."

Tokio's mind reeled. What was this strange boy talking about? The Divinity? Hajime? Gehenna?

_But it all sounded so... familiar. _

The boy outstretched his hands as best he could, despite the handcuffs, imploring her. Asking for what? When she didn't respond, the boy lowered his head. His bandana spilled over his neck and onto his chest. "Tokio-san... don't you remember me at all?"

*****

"Aoshi-sama?"

"Misao, please don't call me that. Just call me Aoshi."

The girl smiled. "Sorry, habit."

Shinomori and Misao walked the long road to Tokyo : one with a specific destination, the other without, content to walk. One's mind raged on whether to tell the other of their love, while the other dreaded the very thought. But one thing was for certain, both were headed in the same direction.

"Aoshi-sa--, Aoshi, is there a reason we're walking at night?"

Shinomori chuckled, to which Misao slowed down walking to. "I have to get somewhere. The fate of the world depends on it, and all that jazz."

"Jazz? What?"

"Never mind, it's an expression."

"Oh."

They walked the next two minutes in absolute silence. Shinomori found he couldn't lift his head from looking at the ground. He stepped on every fallen leaf in his path, delighting in the noise it made beneath his shoes. Once, he felt Misao's eyes on his face, but chose to ignore it, still stepping on leaves.

_ She must think I'm getting queer. _

After a nothing but silence, and crunching, Shinomori finally lifted his eyes. He let the lantern swing by his side. Misao made not a sound.

"Are you up for playing a game, Misao-chan?"

The girl beside him stopped short. He walked a few feet before turning around. Nighttime shaded her features, so Shinomori held the lantern to see her face.

"I know it sounds ridiculous... but it's a lot better than not talking at all, right?"

Misao blinked, then pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess."

_She's acting just like I used to. _

Shinomori pushed the disconcerting thought out of his mind and bade her walk towards him. "Here's the game," he started, "You ask me a question, any question at all, and I'll answer it. Then we'll switch off. How does that sound?"

"Strange, Aoshi. Really... strange. But I've got a question."

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Where are we going?"

Shinomori sighed. Couldn't hide anything from her. "We're going to Saitoh Hajime's house. To pick up an old friend."

"For what?"

He laughed. The lantern cast dancing shadows on their path. "Only one question at a time, silly goose. But I'll answer that too. I'm helping a friend get his life back in order." He could hear her cough, but didn't see her face. "Now, my turn."

"Ask."

"How are you, Misao?"

"What?"

Shinomori repeated the question.

"Well... I'm okay, I guess. A little hungry, a little cold, and a lot tired. But I can hold out as long as you can." Misao paused. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I love you."

The girl stopped dead in her tracks. Suddenly, it was feasible to run all the way back to Kyoto . Anywhere, anywhere but here. Not with Aoshi. Anyone but...

"I mean it, Misao. I love you. But... do you understand that this will never work between us?"

She looked up at her elder. The moonlight silhouetted his sharp features. He stared straight ahead. Her eyes returned to the ground. "Yes, I understand. I've always understood... but I suppose I've never really given it much thought."

"I see."

More silence.

"Why did you say you love me?"

"Because, Misao-chan, I do. Ever since... you were placed under my care, I've always felt a certain affection for you." Deciding to become bold, Shinomori tentatively placed an arm around her shoulders. She didn't draw away. "What can I say, you're a pretty cute girl. Pretty, smart, athletic... you'll make someone a good wife someday, you know?"

The back of her neck got hot. "Yes, if you say so. And?"

"And what?"

Misao's shoulders rose and fell. "But I can never be your wife, can I, Aoshi-sama?"

Shinomori stared at the stars, letting the silence be his answer.

"I guess I should've known. You know, Jiya always told me that some men weren't meant to be married. You're one of them."

"What else has Jiya told you?"

Due to her natural gait, his arm fell off her shoulders. She caught it behind her, and wrapped it around her waist, pressing her body to his side. "He said I was in love with love."

He chuckled. "That what I would've said."

A legion of crickets made their presence known, at first quietly, then growing louder and louder. But the two humans made not a sound, somehow understanding the other's intentions.

"Don't worry, Aoshi. I get it."

"Oh?"

She turned her face to his, and even in the dim light Shinomori could see her brilliant eyes. "I get it now. You've been like a brother to me, and I let my childish crush on you blind my sight. You won't have to worry about that anymore."

Shinomori hugged her closer. "Say it, Misao. You won't be content until you do. And... I may not understand after now."

_Tell me before I have to leave. _

"I love you too, Aoshi-sama."

And they walked, arms intertwined. One understanding the other.

***** 

"I drew the line at you telling me how to boil water, Shinta."

_You should have thought about that _before_ you invaded my body, de gozaru. _

Battousai glared at the pot on the hearth, wishing that Shinta would just go away and leave him alone. There already was an assortment of fine dishes bubbling away and giving off their delicious aroma, ready to be served. He sighed, and instantly his face softened. "You do know I do this for your own good, right?" he addressed Shinta.

_Why are you doing this? _the other soul asked. 

"I can't tell you, because if I do... well, you might remember it when you come back."

_Remember what? _

"This crazy adventure, of course."

Suddenly, a great weight felt lifted from his head. Shinta was gone. Battousai breathed a prayer of thanks to God, then continued watching the hearth. Cooking really wasn't that hard to do, it was the prep work that was difficult. He stared into a pot of boiling water, letting the steam rise up and cover his face with a fine layer of water. Amber eyes stared back.

_ Battousai, do you hear me? _

His head snapped up. "Yes, Hiko. I hear you."

_The plan will be set in motion tomorrow at dawn. Tonight, you are to contact Takani Megumi and bring her to a designated location, which will be provided you later. _

Battousai's eyebrows raised. "Why the urgency, Hiko?"

There was a pause. _Because, here in Gehenna, there is an uproar._

"Uproar?" he repeated.

_ Yes. Hajime and I are doing everything to keep the other egos from destroying Zanza. We finally had to lock him up in Limbo before the other egos could exact justice. _

He took a pot off the hearth and set it to the side. "Shinomori isn't there."

_No_, she answered. _This is why they are rioting. _

"Have you tried contacting him?"

_Yes. He is currently walking with Makimachi Misao to pick up Sano-chan. _Her voice got lower. _I fear the worst, Battousai. Really. _

"Don't worry. This will work."

_No, you don't understand... the other egos have demanded a trial immediately. Unless you and Shinomori hurry, by sunrise... Zanza will not exist. _

A windchime tinkled in the breeze. "It's sunset now. That only gives us night, Hiko!" Battousai made it a point to never raise his voice, however, the situation couldn't help but impose itself on his vocal cords.

Only one night? One night to convince Takani Megumi to love Sagara Sanosuke? Without divine intervention? With angry souls clamoring for Zanza's blood?

_Now you know exactly why I'm panicking. _

Wiping his hands off on the counter rag, he strode towards the kitchen door. "Then we can't waste any time. I'm leaving now."

He didn't expect an answer. Nor did he bother to remove the remaining pots from the heat. Battousai thought wryly that they'd still be more palatable than Kamiya Kaoru's cooking when he returned. Then quite quickly, the voice returned.

_ Hey. Bring the woman doctor to the wood near Saitoh's house. Woodlands make it easier for this to happen. And it's out of public sight. _

"You sure about this, Hajime?"

_ You got any better ideas? _

"Fine, fine. Have you even contacted Shinomori yet?"

_We're working on it, dammit._

He sighed. The blind leading the blind. At least the question of "where" was settled. But one remained, how would he convince Takani Megumi to come with him?

_Hiko will help, don't worry. _

"Oh, I'm worried. Lie to me, Hajime. Tell me you have everything under control."

Hajime gulped. _Battousai, everything is... under control._

*****

"I suppose it really is stupid for me to worry like this.

There I go again, caring about others before myself. Some people might say that a woman of my nature would be hysterical upon finding out the man she loved betrayed her, but now... I really feel nothing. Somehow, all my emotions were locked away inside of me into a tight box and thrown into a river.

That said, do you know how horrible it is to lose your emotion? To stare at the ceiling and feel nothing stirring inside?

I stayed awake tonight because I just couldn't sleep. I ran over the day's events in detail and recalled fixing a broken leg and wrapping a burned foot. And no matter how much I tried to conjure up Sanosuke's image and associate hate with it, I find that I just can't. This makes me angry, but then that fury is dissipated by _something_ inside me, gently reminding me of the good times over the bad.

Genzai-sensei didn't suspect a thing; he even commented on how diligently I was working. Amazing how an intuitive man like himself wouldn't guess that there was something seriously wrong with me. At least, in my mind.

Look at what I've been reduced to. Staring at this band of cloth around my finger, then looking up in hopes of seeing his familiar gait down the lane. Watching the folds of his white jacket softly blowing to the left due to the easterly wind with a smile that speaks volumes about his character. I miss it. Where is he?

Ah Megumi, being wistful again. Didn't I know that it was over as soon as I ran away? Whatever friendship or love Sanosuke and I had shattered as soon as our trust was broken. As much as I don't want it to be over... there was one emotion that I knew I had left.

The one of finality. We're finished.

As I unwrap this cloth from my finger, I spy the solitary burning candle in the room. It flickers at me, inviting me to end this bond between us in the only way bonds can be both made and severed: fire. Not really knowing what I'm doing, I hold the ring just out of the flame's reach and watch tiny threads glow red before falling into gray ash.

Before the flame ignites the whole ring, I put it out by squeezing it. Sad to see how pathetic the ring now looked. Not only was it smelly and faded, but now sooty and covered with ash.

And you know what the saddest thing of all was?

My mind was wiped clean of emotion. My burned forefinger and thumb was the only thing that hurt..."

Megumi read over what she wrote, letting her hand rest.

"Very nice, Takani Megumi."

She froze. The voice came from right behind her.

"The clinic is closed now, but if you need help, I'll be more than happy..."

"You're right, I need your help."

Megumi dared herself to turn around and face whoever it was. "Ken-san! Just what is the big idea, sneaking up on me—" She put a hand over her chest to still her hammering heart. "You scared me," she finished quietly.

Battousai leaned against the screen door, hands folded over one another, legs crossed. "I know what happened, Megumi."

"What do you mean?"

He stepped out of the shadows. She could clearly see his eyes. "I _know_. And we're going to fix that."

"Ken-san, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Takani Megumi, I've read everything you've written. I know what has happened, I know how you feel, about Sanosuke, about your engagement, and about the rape." The woman visibly cringed at the last word, but Battousai continued. "You crave closure. Retribution." He eyed her closely. "Revenge."

Megumi stayed silent.

"If you'll come with me, you will get all those things."

She whispered something about a dream.

Although he knew she did not want revenge, Battousai had to say something to entice her to follow him. "No, this isn't a dream. I am Himura Kenshin. You are Takani Megumi, in Oguni Clinic, about to come with me. Because I have what you desire."

As if in a daze, she rose from her chair and stared at him. Her eyes were lifeless. Then, he saw with a shock the shining threads attached to her limbs, like that of a marionette. Hovering in the air above Megumi's head where the young, youthful hands of Hiko, pulling each string upwards.

_ So this is her true power! _

The power of controlling reflex and instinct. Of controlling the id. 

There were three parts to a persona each human being had: the id, ego, and superego. The egos and superegos resided in Gehenna... however, the ids were merely unspoken desires. Fragments of souls. Just as many threads make up a dream, many ids make up a soul. Hiko was the dreamweaver: one who manipulates these ids, these desires, and makes one act on them.

So, Takani Megumi still desired Sanosuke. At least, on the revenge level.

So, there was still hope. At least there was still desire. 

Megumi spoke. "Take me to Sanosuke, please. I need... I just need to talk with him."

"I... I know you do. Let's go."

She began walking out the door before Battousai could even show her where to go.

"Don't worry," she answered his unspoken thought, "I know where to find him."

_Hiko controls intuition. Yes, of course Megumi would know. _

Battousai closed the door to the now silent clinic, and the two began the long journey to the wood. The moon hung high amidst stars blanketing the night sky.

Three hours until dawn. 

*****

Sano-chan could no longer feel his limbs.

Saitoh left him chained to the bathhouse like an animal, without food, water, or warmth. Saitoh refused to let Tokio bring him a blanket. Nights were so unbearably cold. He had nothing to do but curl up and depend on his own body for heat as he stared at the moon. Oddly enough, however, he couldn't focus on the physical, because his emotions easily overrode them.

"I don't even know if Megumi loves me, so why am I doing this?" he asked aloud.

Sagara-taichou always said that futility is in the eye of the beholder, but only now did Sano-chan truly understand that point. If he willed it, would Megumi love him back? If one desires something with all their heart, would it be granted to them?

Now, Sano-chan wasn't so sure.

All the wishing in the world couldn't make her love him.

But then he thought of her face. Her face when she accepted the ring Zanza gave her. Her face when she smiled at him. Her face when she cried.

_She's so beautiful, even with tears in her eyes. _

Straining at his handcuffs one more time, he yanked until his arms hurt. "Goddammit, I need to get to Megumi!" His wrists scraped against the metal until it chafed red, but it didn't give. Dejected, he slumped to the ground.

_ Sano-chan? Sano-chan! _

"Hajime! Hajime!" Sano-chan glared at the trees around him. "Where are you, Hajime?"

_I haven't left your mind, you dolt. Now listen, we've got sort of a plan going right now... _

"As if you couldn't already tell, I'm currently in a bit of a mess, Hajime. Thanks to _you_."

_Me? Me?_ Hajime's voice rose. _This is a blessing in disguise, Sano-chan. We— _

Another voice came out of the darkness, interrupting Hajime. "Thanks to me? What on earth are you talking about, rooster-head?"

Sano-chan growled. "Saitoh. Let me go right now. I mean it."

"No, I won't. First, you will tell me why you tried to kill my wife." The end of his cigarette outlined the movement of his lips in the pitch blackness.

A pause. Then suddenly, cold steel against his neck.

"Now, boy."

_Oh shit!_ Sano-chan could feel Hajime's curse ringing in his ears. _Shit shit shit! _

"You're telling me. Why can't you get inside Saitoh's body, Hajime? This'd make this so much easier—"

"What are you muttering about, rooster? Speak a little louder." Saitoh's eyes narrowed enough to scare Sano-chan. He really did bear a resemblance to a wolf. "The only reason I didn't kill you earlier tonight was because my wife was there. I will not hesitate to do so now."

_Stall, Sano-chan. Fuck! We need Shinomori! _

The boy swallowed. "First off, I didn't try to kill her. Why would I do something stupid like that?"

"I don't know, you are pretty stupid." The tension of the blade against his skin didn't lessen.

Where was help?

_Got him! Holy fuck, I've got him. Keep him talking for about... what, five minutes? Stupid mortal bodies! Sano-chan, Shinomori will be there in five minutes! _

"_I_ might not be here in five minutes, Hajime," Sano-chan hissed through clenched teeth.

"What was that?"

"I said... I'll tell you why I'm here." The boy coughed, then shifted his position so he sat up. Totally on impulse, he grinned. "But I am awfully hungry, do you mind bringing something for me to eat? Or drink?"

"You're such an impetuous fool."

_Not that kind of stalling, you moron! _

"I know, Saitoh," he said softly. "I know I'm a fool sometimes." His eyes burned as he looked up defiantly. "But I know more than just that. If I told you how I knew your wife's name, you wouldn't believe me and think I'm crazy."

"Start talking."

"Tokio-san has had an illness, hasn't she? One that immobilized her... one that kept her in bed for up to twenty hours a day."

"How do you know that?" Saitoh's grip on his sword got tighter. 

Sano-chan felt hot blood trickle down his neck. "I also know that you love her dearly, enough to feed her, to take care of her. She truly loves you... and I feel so stupid for saying this... but I am truly jealous of you."

_Sano-chan! _Hajime gasped.

Her alter ego looked like he got run over by a train, wolfish eyes wide open in the darkness. Sano-chan continued. "I love Megumi the way you love your wife, unconditionally. But at least... at least your wife loves you back. Have you ever... ever had that before, Saitoh? Ever wondered about how she felt?"

"Enough."

"Well, you shouldn't have. It's so easy to tell. Do you remember when she woke up about two days ago, Saitoh? She said... she loved you."

"That's enough! Start answering my questions before I kill you."

Sano-chan's slumped in defeat. "Go ahead, do it, Saitoh. Imagine a life without love from the one whom you love. It isn't a life at all."

_ Sano-chan... no, please don't give up... we're so close... _

"Then. I'll put you out of your misery, rooster." The blade withdrew from his throat. He turned to the side, seeing only Saitoh's shadow on the ground, sword held high above his head. "Not only have you been annoying, but also, you've been stalking my wife. That, I can't forgive."

Saitoh raised the sword. Sano-chan closed his eyes.

_ No!! _

"Catch, Hajime!"

Out of the darkness, two figures cloaked in black ran full speed towards Saitoh. One carried a lantern. Shinomori threw the light towards Saitoh, sword frozen in midair by Hajime wrapping her ribbons around the hilt. He caught it with one hand. A stunned look appeared on his face, illuminating his features before the womanish figure above him disappeared in a flash.

Something clattered to the ground. When the boy opened his eyes again, he saw the sword. Following up the shadow, towards the light, he saw Saitoh, grinning broadly.

Only, not Saitoh.

"Hajime!"

The first thing the fate of the present did once she got control of the body was to give Sano-chan a slap in the face. "You stupid idiot!" she yelled. "We're doing everything we can to help you, and suddenly you give up on us? What the fuck?!"

Through Hajime shaking his collar, Sano-chan gave her a grin of his own. "Did a pretty good job at stalling, right?"

She sputtered. "Well, yeah... I guess so..."

Shinomori came into view of the lantern. "Did'ya miss me?"

"I could throttle you, Shinomori."

"Me too."

"Oh, I know," he giggled.

"What exactly is going on, Aoshi?"

"What? What's weasel girl doing here?"

Misao stepped out from behind Shinomori, fuming. "Don't call me a weasel!"

Hajime reached into her pocket, extracted a key, and bent down to unlock Sano-chan's restraints. "No worries little girl, we're going to make sure you don't remember a damn thing tomorrow."

¿_Que, es una fiesta? _

Shinomori stared into the trees. "No, Soujirou, this isn't a party. What is the update?" Before Shinomori could breathe, a spasm attacked him. He fell to the ground, convulsing in front of three shocked onlookers.

"Aoshi-sama!"

Sano-chan grabbed the girl's sleeve. "Don't touch him, Misao!"

_ No podría salvarlo. _

"What do you mean, you couldn't save him, Soujirou?" Hajime could do nothing but watch as the Divinity thrashed on the ground. As she listened to the report, her eyes grew wide. "She's saying... the souls have become too much for Gehenna. And too much for Shinomori to ignore."

_Los egos quieren la vida de Zanza. _

"The trial begins." Hajime stared at Sano-chan. "They want to kill Zanza now."

"As do I."

Three pairs of eyes turned to see none other than...

Fujita Tokio, the former Divinity.

"Let the trial commence," she said.

Day had just broken. 


End file.
